The Narcoleptic Girl
by Totoro504
Summary: "Kyoya, I wanted to let you know I'm pregnant." In which a tale tells the life about Fuji Masaru annoying the crap out of Hibari Kyoya in some ways. HibariXOC [Complete]
1. The Narcoleptic Girl

**Me: I should be working on my other fics…BUT I COULDN'T LET THIS ONE PASS BY! RIGHT TSUNA?**

**Tsuna: This is wrong! You should be working on your other stories before starting a new one! This is why you never finish any story you start…**

**Me: Your point is?**

**Tsuna: =_=**

**Me: YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT! YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR ADORABLE, CUTE, SEXY, HOT, AMAZING, LIPS UP.**

**Gokudera: DON'T TALK ABOUT JUUDAIME LIKE THAT!**

**Me: STFU YOU GAY MOFO.**

**Gokudera: *gasp* You take that back you stupid bitch!**

**Me: NEVER. Anyway, REBORN! DISCLAIMER PLEASE!**

**Reborn: Don't tell me what to do, before I decide to put a bullet through your head. Anyway, Totoro504 (previously going by DatAznKid) does not KHR or anything that belongs to Amano Akira besides her OC. Read and review or else I'll kill you.**

**Me: AND, this takes place when everyone is in high school. After all of Tsuna's dramas are done. You know, with the arc where Enma wanted to kill him, and The Curse of the Rainbow Arc. SO LET'S JUST ASSUME THAT SOMETHING AWESOME HAPPENED AND ALL OF THE ARCOBALENOS HAVE TURNED BACK INTO ADULT FORM. FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY. (Because I don't feel like going back over to revise it.)**

**Gokudera: Feh. How pathetic.**

**Reborn: Agreed.**

**Me: I'm lazy, okay? Damn. Just let me be.**

**All: No.**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**The Narcoleptic Girl**

Sawada Tsunayoshi was not a simple teenager dreaming of going to the library in his spare time for fun.

Ever.

In fact, it was the last place on his list of "Places to Hide from Reborn." He always thought that the environment was too eerie for him. The atmosphere was so quiet and suffocating; it just wasn't the situation he was used to—especially since he have been surrounded by a bunch of lunatics from the start of junior high school. Why? Oh, well see, it was just because he was the tenth generation boss of the most successful mafia in the world. Of course there were his "I almost DIED guys, but I manage to make it out alive and escape from Kony." moments, but it was no biggie.

No. Biggie.

However, he decided that perhaps the library wasn't so bad after all. Barely any people were in the large building. If they were, most strayed into their own section and minded their own business. Give him a little bit of time, and he could slowly grow to like the library and adapt to the creepy environment. It was actually quite…peaceful, now that he thought about it. It gave him a moment to contemplate what was going on through his life—which was understandable because he hardly had any private time to himself after Reborn showed up.

Strolling down the aisle of books, he eyed the dull titles and tried to find one to his liking to pass time and cure his boredom; it didn't help that he never really liked reading books to begin with. His doe-like brown eyes darted over the place before he caught sight of a small figure in the corner. Hesitantly, he took long strides over to the figure and noticed that there were multiple books scattered around the motionless body. There was a book atop the person's face with a hand over the book itself.

He crouched down and observed the person more carefully. Long luscious locks of blonde hair fanned out from underneath, and judging from her smooth legs and arms, she had porcelain skin. Curiosity ate him up, and he wondered how her face looked like. Finally deciding to take a look, he pushed the Italian cook book of hers aside and inwardly gasped, awed by her beauty. Long blonde eyelashes had rested itself on her slight pink cheeks. Pink, plump lips were graced in a tiny, almost nonexistent, smile. Her skin was absolutely flawless—no signs of blemishes, pimples, wrinkles, dark circles, or scarring. No trace of baby fat either. Something about her absolutely screamed, "FOREIGNER!"

Tsuna was awe-struck.

His trance was broken when she opened her narrow eyes, revealing a dull shade of green, staring at him blankly. She furrowed her eyebrows in slight interest at the sight of him besides her before shrugging her shoulders carelessly—not even bothering to question why he was there. Propping herself up on her scrawny elbows, she looked around her area and sighed at the amount of books surrounding her. "How troublesome," she muttered to herself—her voice was soft and calm. Lifting her body off the ground, she gradually began picking up after herself, ignoring Tsuna throughout the whole process. Tsuna felt bad that he wasn't helping her, because she looked so exhausted and seemed as if she was about to pass out in a matter of minutes.

"Ano-!"

She left before he could ask her a question.

...

Tsuna didn't even get to catch her name. He sighed to himself, shaking his head in dismay at the awkward situation. "At least I didn't get caught by Reborn," he said to himself.

_Click._

"I'd like to beg to differ, Dame-Tsuna."

The sixteen-year-old's body stiffened and he turned his head to the side in a sluggish manner. A frown marred his face and he chuckled nervously, "H-Hi Reborn...please don't shoot me!" Tsuna squeaked. Two (almost three) years of Reborn in his life, and Tsuna is still scared shitless of the ex-arcobaleno hit man.

"Dame-Tsuna. Who told you to run away from me?" Reborn said, his deep baritone voice humming with amusement. The gun pointed at him (real, obviously) disappeared from his hand and he kicked his student in the back, shoving him on carpet-covered ground, in a merciless manner. He scoffed when the younger boy had yelped in pain. "Idiot."

Tsuna promptly pushed the adult away and stood up, brushing the dirt off of his back from the bottom of Reborn's expensive shoes. "Alright! Okay, I get it! Just give me my punishment and leave me alone!" he stated, adding under his breath, "Stupid jerk."

"Would you like to repeat those last two words again, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn's eyes gleamed with an undeniable vicious intent, and Tsuna swore that he almost heard someone shout, "RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIFE BOY!"

"No." _Good_ _choice, Tsuna. Good choice. You just saved yourself from eternal hell_, he applauded himself.

"Smart decision." Reborn then looked at the library entrance. His lips curled into a smirk. "Care to tell me who that girl was? Or do I have to force you to?"

The tenth generation boss cursed inwardly, flinching. The hit man _had_ seen what happened after all. Tsuna considered not telling the ex-arcobaleno before he decided that it was probably best to just give into Reborn. He didn't feel like getting shot between the eyes anytime soon. "I don't know," he earnestly answered. "I just saw her on the ground, and I was curious."

"Of course," Reborn said, clicking his tongue in dismay at the answer he received. _I have a feeling that we will be seeing her soon. _"Dame-Tsuna."

"What is it Reborn?"

"One-hundred laps for running away." Pause. "I take that back. Make that one-hundred-and-one." Reborn always did like to go one step beyond.

"..."

* * *

"Juudaime, are you okay?" Gokudera asked, slightly worried as the brown-haired boy slumped into his desk. His silver eyebrows arched delicately when the exhausted teen nodded, sitting up from his slouched position. "Are you sure?" _Because yo8u look like shit, _Gokudera secretly added.

"I'm fine Gokudera," Tsuna assured, smiling weakly. "I'm just a little bit tired because Reborn made me run one-hundred-and-one lap yesterday."

"Oh." Gokudera scratched the side of his head awkwardly, before leaving it at that. "So how was your day yesterday, Juudaime? I ditched baseball idiot after he told me he had practice and went to go study up on some more U.M.A. with Shitopi-chan."

"Haha! I already said sorry to ditching you yesterday. I didn't realize I had practice until the end of school," Yamamoto apologized, appearing out of thin air. He slung his arm around the silver-haired bomber carelessly, grinning wildly. "Yo!"

"You have thirty seconds to remove your arm before I detach it from your body."

"Gokudera!" Tsuna scolded, already starting to feel a migraine forming.

"I apologize, Juudaime. I'm not apologizing to you though, baseball idiot."

"Haha, you're still funny as ever Gokudera."

"What are you guys talking about?" Everyone's eyes darted over to see Enma looking at them with a hesitant smile. He waved shyly. "Morning," he said softly.

"Good morning Enma," Tsuna greeted. The other two nodded in acknowledgement before starting a discussion (one-sided argument for Gokudera). The two family bosses then exchanged a few words about the weather, trying to avoid talking about anything related to the mafia of some sorts. They were at school and had agreed to keep business out of their normal lives, as normal as their lives could be anyway.

The door slammed open and everyone scuttled to their seats almost mechanically. The teacher walked in with a large smile on her face, "Good morning everyone!"

"Good morning sensei!" Everyone greeted simultaneously.

The young woman smiled at her class and clasped her hands together, "Class! I would like to introduce you to a new student that arrived from Italy! She is half Japanese and Italian, and she is new to this country. So please try to make her feel as comfortable as possible! Understand?"

"Yes sensei!"

"You can come inside now Fuji-chan!"

Everyone peered at the door, waiting for the female to enter.

"Fuji-chan!"

Silence was the teacher's answer.

"Fuji-chan?" Walking over to the entrance, she slid the white door open to the side and almost slapped herself in the face at the ridiculous sight in front of her. "FUJI-CHAN! NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR!"

A young girl slowly lifted her head up from the ground and blinked, staring up at the woman in confusion. She stood up slowly and looked inside and her mouth formed an 'o' shape. "Pardon my extremely odd behavior," the girl said nonchalantly. Dragging herself inside the room, reluctantly, she stood in front of the classroom, directing her eyes at the back of the wall. In the stillness, the girl suddenly realized that no one was speaking and their eyes were focused directly on her, waiting for the girl to say something.

The teacher ushered her to speak, "Go on Fuji-chan! Introduce yourself to the class!"

A few minutes passed and she finally spoke, "I am…Fuji…Masaru." The blonde girl tried really hard not to fall asleep while introducing herself to the class. She really did try. It's just that when someone sticks her in an environment where people actually gave two-cents of what she said to them, it made her care about leaving a nice impression on them _just a little bit_. Key words: Just a little bit. "Nice to…meet you all…I guess." Her eyes were slowly starting to droop, and she sighed. Lifting her hand up, she pinched her light pink cheek harshly before continuing—it was almost as if she was used to doing abnormal stuff like that. "Sorry, I didn't take my medicine to keep me up. Any questions?"

A few hands rose up instantly.

"You."

"Me?"

"No. The girl that looks like a Barbie doll," Masaru answered calmly.

"Hey! That's cruel."

"I'm sorry." She wasn't.

"Better be! Anyway, why are you wearing the boys' uniform?"

"They tried to force me to wear a skirt until I told them that I always go commando. So they gave me the boys' uniform instead." Black pants clung to her legs tightly revealing just how skinny and thin her legs were followed by what seemed to be a raggedy pair of black loafers. A white dress shirt adorned the top of her body—she folded the long sleeves to her elbow and didn't bother to tuck the bottom in her pants since it ended right by her hips.

Everyone's mouth dropped open at her indecent response.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope." Sarcasm. It was the best damn thing ever. (It can't be a lie if it's sarcasm.) Of course, since nobody in the classroom knew the girl's personality, they automatically assumed that she told the truth.

"Do you speak Italian?"

"No."

"But you're from Italy!"

"I'm from America, you racist. _Mi es Americano_."

"Really?"

"No." Her vacant expression then lighted up when she spotted an empty seat in the back. Still dragging her body, she headed towards it and pulled the chair backwards and sat in it. Once she parked her flat ass in the wooden furniture, her eyes closed and her head landed on the desk with a loud _THUMP!_

Tsuna felt a sense of dread that his life was going to be even more hectic with her around.

How would he know?

Two words: Hyper Intuition.

Fuji Masaru: Petite, beautiful, doll-like, age sixteen, blood type O, half Italian, half Japanese, bilingual, heterosexual, emotionless-to-the-point-where-she-was-considered-a-killer-robot, a straight F student that always manages to pull her grades up to a passing D at the end of the semester, unintentionally rude when she is trying to be polite, sarcastic, socially awkward, curses daily, cannot sing, has a hard time breathing if she yells really loud, likes to drink tea, and the most important fact is that she is a narcoleptic.

Fuji Masaru, the narcoleptic.

* * *

**Me: It's been AGES since I have written a KHR fanfic. Coming out with this, I'm quite proud of myself.**

**Gokudera: Well don't! This is absolute garbage!**

**Me: DON'T BE JEALOUS. OH YEAH. THERE'S A LINK ON MY PROFILE OF HOW MASARU LOOKS LIKE IN CASE YOU'RE WONDERING. Just in case. But now we have book covers on this site, so yeah...You don't have to click on the link.**

**Gokudera: DON'T DO IT! DON'T CLICK ON THE LINK. IT'S PROBABLY A LINK TO A PORN SITE.**

**Me:...How the fuck did you know?**

**Gokudera:...**

**Tsuna: Reviews and criticisms are greatly appreciated, as Totoro504 has said. Please don't take political jokes as anything serious. It's just another form of her crude sense of humor. Thank you. *smiles***

**Me: Hey Gokudera.**

**Gokudera: What?**

**Me: Let's rape Tsuna.**

**Mukuro: Kufufufu, let's.**

**Tsuna: HIIEEEEE! NOOOO!**

**Gokudera: I'LL SAVE YOU JUUDAIME!**

**Yamamoto: NANANANANANANANA—BATMAN!**

**EDIT: November 5th, 2012**


	2. Dead Last

**Me: To sum it up, I had: 5 favorited stories, 6 story alerts, 2 favorited author, and 5 reviews. (Personally, I like to thank those who took their time to review, because I like reviews more than anything.) Was I disappointed? Pretty much. Oh well, I guess I'll have to do better to get some more awesome readers. RIGHT TSUNA?**

**Tsuna: Why am I only in my boxers?**

**Me: Hush baby. I will make everything feel all better. Just close your eyes—Gokudera, why the fuck are you throwing gasoline oil on me?**

**Gokudera: That way there would be a bigger explosion when I set you on fire. _Obviously_.**

**Me: Ohhhhh! I get it, you're going to kill me! Haha, for a moment there, I thought you were going to shove me in the oven or something.**

**Reborn: Anything related to Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs only to Amano Akira. The only thing this pitiful girl owns is her OC. Also, keep in mind that grading scales are different compared to America. Che. Americans.**

**Me: I RESENT THAT REBORN. JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A SEXY ITALIAN, DOES NOT GIVE YOU ANY REASON TO MAKE FUN OF ME RACE.**

**Reborn: Your English isn't even proper.**

**Me: I IS HAPPY.**

**Reborn: You made my point clear.**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**Dead Last**

"Fuji Masaru, you have a zero on the math test for only writing down your name and date. Not only that, but because you drooled on the paper. Come see me to receive your extra assignment, along with your grade," the teacher said, holding up a large packet of the so-called atrocious homework in her left hand. "By the way, this packet will count as two test scores. You better put a lot of effort into it if you want to pull up your F to a D."

Masaru rose to her feet and dragged her body to the front of the room; her lips were pressed in a thin line, and she knitted her light blonde eyebrows together. Reaching out, she accepted the paper the woman handed to her and scanned the flimsy sheet before discarding the test. Returning to her seat, she sat down and yawned, laying her head on the wooden desk. Thanks to the teacher, she wasn't tired anymore. She just wanted to think about her dream that consisted of a Canadian singer. _"Hey, this is crazy. And I just met you. So here's my number, and call me maybe so you can burn in an eternity of pain and suffering." _Delightful.

Sayuki-sensei twitched at her lackadaisical reaction and narrowed her eyes into slits. "Just to make it clear, you have to stay back at school to finish it that way I know you won't cheat, and it has to be done within an hour. Are we clear?_"_

Her response?

"Okay." Masaru propped her elbow up on the desk and leaned her cheek against the palm of her hands, exhaling softly. Her eyes stared at the chalk board with disinterest, not even bothering to read the blurry words. (She wore eyeglasses—which she left at home—to correct her hyperopia.) She then proceeded to drop her head back on the desk again, grunting in dismay. She wished that Sayuki-sensei hadn't moved her to the front of the room. It became harder to tone out the woman's nasally voice when she kept on talking right in front of her, spitting all over her face. It was the reason why she started bringing napkins. Oh the joy of having decorated napkins!

"Wow, she's so retarded. Doesn't she know that she's only harming herself by doing this? She won't even be able to get into a decent university with those grades and GPA. Heck, she probably won't be able to get accepted into a community college!"

"I know! What an idiot!" The girls purposely conversed loudly behind the Eurasian girl to annoy her. They knew that she was can hear everything for she was wide awake. Masaru didn't stir in anger at their comments. After all, she lacked the feelings to care about useless insults and rumors directed at her. To further prove her disinterest, she didn't bother to turn around when they began balling up empty sheets of paper and chucking it at her head. Agitated, the girls continued their actions until Sayuki-sensei called on Gokudera. The brainless girls stopped and squealed.

"Hayato Gokudera, you got a hundred on the test. Good job!"

"Wow! He's so amazing!"

"I LOVE YOU GOKUDERA-KUN!"

"YOU'RE SO COOL!"

"HAVE MY BABIES!"

Gokudera had an exasperated expression when his fan girls bombarded him with their useless praises. It wasn't until he received a compliment from Tsuna did he brighten up. "Haha, it's no big deal Juudaime! It was really simple. If you had trouble with some of the problems, I could help you solve them today after school." His behavior had switched dramatically, and he seemed humble and shy when speaking to the Vongola boss. A complete 180 degree change (because taking a 360 degree change would make him end up in the same spot—a total dick).

"It's fine Gokudera-kun. I think I passed the test with a fairly decent grade. If I have trouble, I'll just ask Reborn to help me." _Even if he is going to throw a fit about me missing the "easiest" questions._ It's not fair. Reborn was a hit man with photographic memory, and he had the skills to kill anyone with just a death glare. Then there was Tsuna...Yeah, we obviously know he was nothing compared to Reborn. Tsuna then beamed at his right hand man warmly and ushered him to sit down to not cause a commotion.

Sayuki-sensei continued briskly, "Kozato Enma, you made a thirty-two. You, along with Fuji-chan, will stay after school to complete the homework."

Tsuna frowned, feeling pity for the Shinmon boss. He wasn't exactly the brightest student ever; he was still the type of person teased a lot by humans and animals. Tsuna remembered a time when Reborn had to save Enma from a dog stealing his takoyakia long time ago [Chapter 289]. At least it wasn't as bad as junior high when he used to get beaten up every single day. (Now it's only on Tuesdays and Thursdays!) "I'm sure you'll do better next time Enma-kun," he said, sending him a comforting smile.

It didn't help. "Thanks Tsuna-san…." Enma's shoulders slumped forward and he stared at his test with a dejected appearance, wondering how in the world he got the Pythagorean Theorem wrong. _I must have thought one of them was a D squared. _Masaru eyes darted over to him—she sat right next to the red-head—and glanced at the test paper, before looking away with amusement flickering in her eyes. Enma saw her reaction and laid his head on his desk in embarrassment. _Even the new girl with worse grades then me thinks I'm stupid..._

"Wow, what a total loser. He should totally go out with that foreign girl. They would be the perfect pair of idiots ever."

"Agreed."

The teacher continued, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, you made an eighty-nine point five. Your studying has really paid off, good job. You deserved it."

"Thank you sensei," Tsuna politely replied, checking over a few problems he missed. _At least Reborn won't kill me for missing the bonus questions._

"Yamamoto Takeshi, you barely passed with a sixty. Congratulations, you're excused from the homework _this time_. Don't count on getting another sixty next time."

"Haha, _score_!" Yamamoto cheered, grinning. He threw his fist up in the air.

"Congratulations Takeshi-kun!"

"Wow! You're so awesome!"

The difference between popular and un-popular kids was incredible.

* * *

_"Dear students,_

_I have important things to do this afternoon. Since I won't be here to help you two in case you have any problems, I have decided to let you work with each other. You can also use the textbooks if needed. MAKE SURE YOU SHOW YOUR WORK OR ELSE I'LL DEDUCT POINTS FROM YOUR ASSIGNMENTS!_

_Your Lovely Teacher,_

_Sayuki-sensei~"_

Enma finished reading the note and watched Masaru's reaction. She immediately balled the paper up and trashed it in the garbage bin. Trudging back to her school desk with her accustomed vacant expression, she pulled out a few scraps of blank sheets and the homework, with a black gel pen. Not knowing what to do, the red-headed male followed after her and did the same. Ten minutes had passed, and he tried working out the simple math. It wasn't until he got to problem five, did he already get stuck. It made him feel even worse when he found out that there were about fifty-four questions in total. Out of curiosity, he peered at Masaru's paper and discovered that she was already on problem forty-seven. Looking up, he saw her head lying on the desk indicating that she was sleeping…_again_. He sighed and continued to work for another ten minutes, taking out his textbook and notes to find the answers.

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

Twenty minutes had passed by and he was only half way done. _Adelheid is going to kill me if my grade goes down any lower. _Enma's head snapped up, hearing the back of the chair being scraped against the concrete floor. _Oh…_It was just Masaru. He hadn't noticed that she had woken up at all because she was very quiet and discreet person. Red eyes followed her movement when Masaru had dropped off the assignment on the teacher's desk. As she was packing up her items to leave, Enma stood up from his seat abruptly with panic rising up through his chest. "W-Wait!" The Eurasian girl cocked her head towards his direction and arched a delicate brow, motioning for him to continue. His palms were becoming sweaty from his anxiety. Biting his lips nervously, he asked, "C-Can you….help me?" _I don't want to pull my grade down any lower than it is, or else Adelheid will scold me._

"What do I get out of it?"

"Err…." What would she get out of it? The only thing she would really get out of helping him was losing her naptime.

"Then the answer will be no."

_Beep._

_Beep._

The two looked at her bag where the source of noise came from. Rummaging through her things, she pulled out her cellphone and flipped it open, answering her call. "Hello," she greeted, switching to her native language—Italian.

_"Masaru~. It's your mom!"_

"Hi."

_"How's your stay in Japan dear? Is it fun?"_

"It's fine."

_"Have you made any friends?"_

_"_No."

_"Masaru! Make sure you make new friends, okay?_ _Mommy doesn't want you to be lonely!"_

"Okay."

_"That's good! You're always such a good child, Masaru! Remember, mommy loves you and wishes that your stay in Japan will be good! Call me before you go to sleep! Bye sweetie~!"_

"Bye." She snapped the phone shut, cutting off the conversation between the doting mother and herself. Although the woman was her biological mother, whom she loved and cared for dearly, the blonde barely spoke to her; forget that, the Eurasian girl didn't speak much to her parents in general. Pivoting her body from her desk to face the red-headed boy completely, her gaze darted to his paper. "I will help you on one condition."

The Shinmon boss swallowed the lump forming in his throat and carefully nodded.

"Be my friend."

A complete and utter silence engulfed the two. The only thing that could be heard in the spacious room was their soft breathing. The narcoleptic girl continued, "My mother told me I need to make friends. Therefore, be my friend, and I shall help you out with your academic stuff. Plus, the bullying we receive ever day will decrease _insignificantly—not significantly_. It's a win-win situation for the both of us. If you don't want to, your grades and social life can take the damage instead."

He considered it for a moment before deciding.

"Deal."

* * *

_"Hello?"_

"Hi mom."

_"Oh, Masaru! How was your day?"_

"Great."

_"Really? That's reassuring."_

"Hn." The blonde girl laid on her small bed and closed her eyes, her weight sink into the foam futon. She enjoyed the peaceful silence in her apartment and listened to her parent's conversation progress on in her homeland. She recalled the events in the afternoon, the face of Enma flashing into her mind. "Mom," Masaru called out.

_"Hold up honey." _She heard her mother put the conversation she had on hold with her husband before responding to Masaru in that sickeningly sweet tone of hers, _"Yes, Masaru?"_

"I made a friend today."

There was a squeal of excitement on the other side of the mechanical object. "_That's great Masaru! I'm so glad you made a new friend today! So soon too! You know, mommy is always afraid you won't make a lot of friends because you never got the chance to go to school or play outside with the other kids."_

"I know mom. I'll be fine."

_"That's good….You're a very smart child after all. What's your friend's name?"_

"Kozato, Enma."

_"Haha! Your friend sounds like a boy!"_

"He is." Ignoring the screech and sounds of choking on the other line, she checked the time. "I have to go. It's late. Bye." Cutting off their communication, she threw the flip phone on the table and fell sound asleep.

* * *

**10: 05 A.M.**

"COME ON FUJI-SAN! HIT THE BALL!"

Masaru grunted and bent her knees, craning her neck to look up at the sky with her tongue sticking out.

"….Fuji-san, you're not supposed to catch the ball with your mouth. I said _hit_ it. Also, this is baseball, and the bat is over there…You know, on the floor."

"Oh." Every male class members were standing at the sidelines, watching the girls play until it was their turn. It was an interesting game per say. Everyone had wanted to see the inadequate female do something that required good physical fitness instead of sleeping or eating like sloth. Adding to that, a rumor had been spreading around the entire school like a wildfire, that she was incredible at sports. It made the class extremely curious. They wanted to dispose the rumor of her being athletic once and for all. After that, they would go get a cake to celebrate it too. So farl….the game was…pretty pathetic. All Masaru did the entire time was take a ball to the face and trip over her own feet and the base.

"Idiot," Gokudera muttered under his breath, eyes twitching vehemently. "At least dodge the ball instead of taking the damn hit!"

"Gokudera-kun," Tsuna reprimanded, pinching the bridge of nose from the frustration building up inside of him. Ugh, Namimori was going to be the death of him—to be more specific, the people in Namimori. "Please watch your language."

"Sorry, Juudaime," Gokudera apologized, cringing at being disciplined by his idol once more.

Yamamoto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and grinned, unabashed. "I kind of have to agree with Gokudera for once. It seems painful to just take the hit of the ball straight to the face, if you can't hit it with the bat. But I like her determination and motivation! No matter what, she keeps getting back up!" He then laughed loudly in his usual, cheerful tone. The laugh that either made people smile or want to punch him in the face.

"It's more as if there's a _lack of_ determination and motivation," Enma said quietly. His eyes followed the blonde's slow movement.

"STRIKE! YOU'RE OUT!" Under the pitcher's breath, the girl muttered, "Stupid bitch."

Masaru blinked when her team started screaming at her. A microscopic frown appeared on her spiritless expression. It wasn't her fault that she sucked at sports a lot. She barely had any muscle mass from sleeping most of the time for goodness sake. Masaru's eyes darted over to the bleachers and she realized Enma was looking at her. Red eyes clashed with the color green; Masaru waved at Enma, which he returned hesitantly after the Vongola members sent him a look. Ignoring her teammates, Masaru maneuvered her way towards Enma and stood beside him. "Hello, Kozato-san," she greeted calmly. Her cool voice pierced through the silence sharply.

The Shinmon boss nodded in reply. "Hello, Fuji-san."

The word "awkward" suited the situation perfectly.

"Enma-kun, do you know her?" Tsuna whispered, curious. It was….Well to say, it was out of the world that Enma would talk to someone not part of his small group of friends. Let's face the reality, nobody wanted to talk to a depressing introvert that looked as if he were going to kill himself any moment. Of course, Tsuna wasn't one to talk, but still.

Enma looked over to Tsuna, and dawdled out, "We're….friends."

"Since when?"

"Yesterday afternoon," Masaru interjected.

"Oh." Tsuna shifted under her gaze and smiled nervously at her. Her reaction was to ignore him.

"Kozato-san, would you mind if I eat lunch with you today? I have no one to eat with, and as a friend, I would like to get to know you more." Of course, that was total bullshit, but Masaru needed to establish the fact that they were friends. If anything, she did not really care of their relationship. The only thing that mattered was to obey her mother and have someone whom she could call a friend. Just in case her parents decided to visit the Asian country and decide they would like to meet the people she "cared enough to call her friends." Or so they _would_ say.

"….I guess," he answered hesitantly, after glancing at Tsuna and the others. Would it be okay if she really ate lunch with them? What happened if she ate something bad and threw up on them? That would not be a pretty sight. Nor would it be a pretty position to be in. Oh goodness…What if she fell asleep on them? It was too late to take back his own answer because Masaru patted his shoulders roughly.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Uhh…Why is your lunch moving?" Tsuna asked, shocked. He stared at the green food that wiggled in its container with a morbid fascination.

"This isn't my lunch. Someone left it in my locker and said they specially made it for me. I wasn't going eat it, but then I realized that I didn't buy anything for lunch this morning," Masaru replied curtly, yawning afterwards.

Yamamoto poked it and stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Looks dangerous! You want to eat my food instead Fuji-chan?" He politely offered. "It's sushi! Sushi is good for the body!"

"Just let her eat it and die," Gokudera rudely interjected.

"You are kind." Gokudera only scoffed at her sarcastic response, grumbling more curse words under his breath.

Masaru then contemplated over whether it was worth eating her lunch or not. Finally, she decided to not waste the food and grab the green concoction of the sorts, and shove it down her throat. They cringed, hearing the squishy noise from the insides of her mouth as Masaru chewed it slowly, before swallowing. Her expression didn't change, but her face had gone a shade paler than usual. Standing up, she walked over to the trash can and threw it away. "Eating with you guys has been pleasant. I'll be going now. Good bye." Exiting the roof top, she headed back to the classroom—shoulders slumped, eyes staring at the floor, while she dragged her body away like a walking zombie.

"….That was nice."

The door to the roof clicked open after a few minutes of silence.

Everyone looked up to see Masaru standing in front of them, blinking repeatedly.

"I puked on the prefect."

* * *

**Me: So yeah! I haven't updated for like...three weeks perhaps? I really wanted an amazing chapter to come out, so I kept on editing it, and editing it. But I eventually got fed up and decided to update with this crappy chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. :D**

**Gokudera: PAAAATTHHHEEETTIIIICCC EEEEXXXXCCCUUUUSSEEEEEESSSS.**

**Me: BITCH PLEASE.**

**GOKUDERA: NO BITCH. YOU PLEASE ME.**

**Me: YES I WILL. But Yamamoto clearly knows how to please you already.**

**Yamamoto: I do!**

**Gokudera: Fuckers. **

**EDIT: November 17th, 2012**


	3. Ugly

**Me: AWW GUYS, I LOVE YOU TOO. 10 reviews, 7 favorited stories, and 6 more story alerts. Also, SHOUT OUT TO **Vanilla Interlude **FOR HER AWESOME REVIEW. YOU ARE SO AWESOME. I LOVE YOU! YOUR REVIEW MADE MY DAY! I can tell you took your time too. XD Marry me please? But I still like the rest of the reviews too. :D**

**Gokudera: DON'T. DO. IT. IT'S A TRAP! A FILTHY TRAP!**

**Me: HEY HEY HEY! IT'S NOT A FILTHY TRAP! (If it is, it would be a clean one my love~.) I just merely love her so much that I want to her to come join the **_**light **_**side. I have **_**nutella**_**.**

**Gokudera: That shit's disgusting.**

**Yamamoto: Really? I like it!**

**Gokudera: That just further proves that it's disgusting.**

**Me: You're such a bitch. Anyway, DISCLAIMER PLEASE. Reborn decided to retire being my disclaimer boy because of "stupidity". The audacity!**

**Yamamoto: It's okay! I'm better! Totoro504 does not own anything KHR related. It belongs to Amano Akira. Just like I do. Every. Single. Part. Of. Me. Belongs. To. **_**Her**_**...Read and review please!**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**Ugly**

"I puked on the prefect."

Everyone stayed silent, stunned by her bold statement. The time kept ticking until they absorbed the five words in their thick skulls. That was when they scrambled to get off the hard ground, packing their lunch as fast as they could. No one wanted to be near the prefect when he was on the verge of tearing a person's face off. _No one_. It was an unspoken rule to the world to avoid him at all cost once you managed to anger Hibari Kyoya. Sure Gokudera was a loud mouth, annoying, son of a douche hat; he knew his limits though. Of course, there was also Tsuna, the tenth generation boss of Vongola. He too, knew when to avoid a problem. After all, Tsuna was a very kind person who liked to avoid unnecessary fights (because he had lacked a set of steel balls). As for Yamamoto and Enma? Well, they just didn't want to be involved in anything—end of story.

The door slammed open, and in stalked the prefect, making his way towards the narcoleptic girl. "_You_." Hibari seethed with hot anger when he set his eyes on Masaru. "You're the one that decided to vomit all over my shoes." Indeed, if they paid attention to his shoes, one could see the liquefied version of green onigiri covering the once shiny loafer. He narrowed his eyes when she turned her head to the side, a failed attempt to ignore him. "Look at me when I'm speaking to you," he hissed. Normally, he didn't attack females unless he was provoked. So far, she released her bowels on him _and_ had the audacity to pretend he wasn't there. _Bitch was going down. _His hand itched towards his weapon before Masaru interrupted him.

"Sorry," she apologized dully. Masaru shifted her weight to face him, studying him with her calculating green eyes before peering at his black loafer. She cocked an eyebrow, resisting the urge vomit all over him again when she saw his angry expression. Inwardly, her face cringed into disgust and she backed up from the prefect. "It smells. You might want to clean it. Just saying."

"It's _your_ vomit. _You_ clean it up," Hibari retorted.

"I don't want to. It looks nasty," she said bluntly.

Tsuna's face paled and he nudged Masaru's side gently. "Fuji-san, just apologize and clean it up for him! It's better than getting bitten to death!" he whispered, frowning.

"Why would he bite me to death?" she asked normally, aloud for Hibari to hear.

Hibari glared at her. "It's an expression." An expression that meant: "I'm going to beat the fuck out of you until you can't even move." [And no, it was not meant to be taken in the sexual way for you dirty minded people.]

"Oh." She paused. Her face contorted into disgust before commenting, "That's a lousy expression there Prefect-san."

"Fuji-san!"

Enma buried his head into his uniform to try hiding the smile forming.

"Haha! How about we just forget about this incident and go to my dad's shop to eat?" Yamamoto suggested, trying to lighten up the situation.

"Baseball idiot, just stay out of this! It's not our fight!"

"But—"

A smooth, deep voice spoke out, "Hibari, why don't you just give Fuji a month of cleaning duties." Everyone's heads snapped over to the doorway to see Reborn, polishing his gun [real, mind you] casually with a smirk on his face. Hiding the weapon, he waltzed over to the group and stood in between Masaru and Hibari. "It's a better punishment than beating her. This young girl looks so weak and useless; there is no doubt that a small punch to the shoulder could knock her out or make her cry." Like a bitch. Or a baby. Whichever.

Hibari contemplated over Reborn's judgments, wondering if he should agree with the ex-arcobaleno.

The ex-arcobaleno saw the thoughtful expression on his face and smoothly added, "Since Fuji is also a narcoleptic, most likely is she going to fall asleep on cleaning duties after school. Everytime she does, you can add a week to her punishment." Oh Reborn, such a sexy, conniving, fiend he is.

It didn't take long for Hibari to decide after that, "Deal. You, narcoleptic girl. Come to my office after school."

"What office?"

"The Reception Room."

"Okay."

His eyebrow twitched at her lackadaisical reaction and pivoted his body away from the group, leaving the rooftop. Hibari had the urge to send someone to the hospital because of her. She was more irritating than the people that dared to challenge him in a duel….Not the cards game obviously.

Reborn patted the top of her head as if she was a pet needing a reward from the master, "You're welcome, Fuji Masaru." Masaru nodded, trying not to think about the evil glint in his eyes instead of being grateful to him. Reborn's lips curled into a smirk again, and he recoiled his hand, tucking it into his pocket where he fingered the gun's smooth trigger out of habit. "I have business to do now. I'll be seeing all of you later." He disappeared quickly before they could even bid him a proper farewell, leaving them in the stillness.

"….So why did you puke on him?" Enma softly asked, breaking the silence.

Masaru raised a brow. "Isn't it obvious?"

He shook his head.

"I puked because I saw—"

"You puked because you saw what?" Gokudera was pissed at her because she caused a large commotion and forced them to stop half-way through eating their lunch. Even after that, he _was_ still curious.

"Prefect-san's face."

Cue, another moment of silence broken by Yamamoto's laugh and Tsuna's screech of, "_What?_"

"My point exactly."

"You puked because you saw Hibari-san's face? That's weird!" Yamamoto grinned, patting her shoulder. "Oh well! It's fine. I like you, as a friend of course. You are pretty interesting."

She brushed him off. "Hibari-san has a face that only a mother can love. Even his name is disgusting."

The group exchanged confused and perturbed glances. Out of the entire Vongola famiglia, Hibari was considered one of the most attractive male among them—along with Mukuro, the creep. It was just abnormal for someone to state that he had a face only a mother could love. To put it frankly, it meant that he was unattractive and hideous, which he wasn't. Had his personality not been fucked up, Tsuna was confident that Hibari would have as much fan girls as Yamamoto or Gokudera. If not, even more than them combined. "You're kidding me…."

Masaru got straight to the point with them to end the topic.

"He's ugly."

* * *

"You're late."

"I fell asleep in the classroom, and no one bothered to wake me up. Well, I wouldn't wake up anyway," Masaru muttered, rubbing the corner of her eyes. She yawned, standing in a slouched position. She then proceeded to stare at the monotone colored walls in a dazed manner.

"One more week will be added to your punishment."

"Yes sir."

Hibari narrowed his grey eyes, studying her facial expression intently. The way she acted was disturbing. She was extremely different from all of the other girls he's seen around the school. She wasn't preppy and annoying; nor was she the sporty type of girl that everyone loved. She was apathetic—a loner like him, he thought begrudgingly. However, there was a difference between them. Masaru did nothing. It didn't matter if she was the target of bullying and rumors, she did absolutely _nothing_. Nada. Zilch. She didn't bother to speak up for herself or fight back. She didn't _care_. If it was him, he would have immediately incinerated the person who started everything within an hour. Actually, give or take, probably thirty minutes at best. "The janitor's closet is on the first floor. The supplies will be inside. Make sure you mop all of the halls until they're spotless. After you're done, report back to me."

Masaru nodded, dragging her feet along the clean floors, leaving dirt trails as she headed outside of the classroom.

Hibari scoffed and leaned back in his seat, looking out the window.

_Stupid foreigners._

Resuming back to the large stacks of papers on his desk, he read over them and signed the ones he deemed important. Not once did he notice that seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into an hour, and then the hour turned into hours. He didn't notice that Masaru hadn't returned back to his office yet; until he had looked back out at the window to see the bright hot sun had retreated and the crescent shape of the moon had come out. He stood up cautiously from his desk and made his way to the door. Sliding it open, he was shocked to be greeted with the once clean halls dirtier than before. Paper and chunks of food were scattered everywhere mixed with dirt and water, creating mud.

"Fuji Masaru, you'll regret ever doing this," Hibari growled.

* * *

"You trashed my school."

Masaru was lifted off the ground and slammed into the wall behind her by the angry prefect. She winced in pain and retorted, "You told me to clean the school until it was spotless. I did clean it. Are you blind?"

"What you did to my halls is not called _cleaning_."

Her face scrunched up in confusion, but she played along, "Maybe not to you, but that's my definition of clean. What are you? A slob?"

Masaru's response wasn't worthy enough for him to speak, so he kneed her in the gut instead. "_Clean_ it up." Were the only words Hibari said, before he left her alone. It may not have occurred to anyone around them, but Hibari was actually being a very _generous _person at that moment. Grunting, Masaru keeled over the floor in pain, clutching her stomach with an arm while she planted the other on the solid ground to keep her face from touching it.

"You need help?" Masaru lifted her face to see Enma holding a hand out to her. His red eyes were filled with concern, and his lips were pressed into a thin line. She eyed his calloused hand suspiciously before reaching out to take it. Her eyes widened a fraction when she felt electricity run through her fingertips. She recoiled from his touch, disturbed. Enma tilted his head curiously at Masaru's odd reaction and pulled his hand back. "Sorry. I thought you might wanted…." He looked embarrassed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Never mind. Come on, let's get to class or else Hibari-san will punish us."

She stood up by herself after recovering, shrugging off the strange feeling that was beginning to form. "I can't. You can go to class by yourself. I have to clean up the hallways for _dirtying_ it."

"Alright. I'll see you later then," Enma replied tersely, starting off to class without her.

Masaru went her separate way and headed towards the janitors closet. Fetching the necessary items—broom, bucket, water, and mop—she walked to the main floor and then inwardly gaped at the mess. "So _that's_ what he meant by trashing the floor," she muttered under her breath. "I have to clean this before first period ends…." Her head started to bob up and down and her knees slackened. Rubbing her eyes, she yawned and laid down on the ground to make herself comfortable in the mess. "I'll do it _after_ I wake up."

**Eight Hours Later**

"Two weeks will be added to your punishments."

"But it's supposed to be on week added."

"Do you have a problem with my decisions?"

She heaved in a sigh and held back her tongue to not cause any trouble. "Okay." Mopping the floor under the watchful eyes of Hibari, Masaru started to recite To Kill a Mockingbird in English, having read it more than once. She was snapped out of the day dream when her phone started to ring. Disregarding Hibari's glare, she pulled out the electronic and flipped it open, pressing the receiver to her right ear and using her shoulder so she could continue mopping with her hands. "Hello?"

_"Hi Masaru! How are you?"_It was her mom.

She switched to her native tongue, "Good."

_"That's great honey! Any new friends?"_

"Three new friends," _if you count Gokudera._

_"Boys again?"_

"Yes. The girls don't seem to like me." _Then again, neither does the boys._

_"Awww. I'm sure there are some!"_

"Maybe—"

Hibari snatched the phone away from her and pressed it to his ear, "Who is this?"

The older woman heard the Japanese language and switched immediately, _"I'm Masaru's mom! Who are you? Oh! Are you one of her friends? I'm so glad that I'm able to talk to one of her friends! What's your name?" _When she took no notice of his stunned silence, she continued, _"Are you her quiet friend, Kozato Enma? I'm sorry, I'm talking too much aren't I? Ohohohoho! Take your time in responding Enma!"_

Hibari's eyes darted over to Masaru, his hands itching to wrap around her throat her choke her because of the amused expression displayed on her face. He then answered, "Hibari Kyoya. And I'm just an…." What word would be used to describe their relationship without offending her parent? (Just because he was a jerk to everyone, it does not mean that he didn't have an ounce of respect to older adults.) "….acquaintance of _Fuji-san_." He's going to kill her after this, he can just feel it.

_"Oh, so you're not Enma!"_

"I am not."

_"Really? So are you her boyfriend!"_

"No. Now if you excuse us, your daughter has to clean up my school. Goodbye."

_"Okay! Tell my daughter I said I love her!"_

He snapped the phone shut and chucked it at her face in anger.

"Your mother wanted me to tell you that she _loves you_." His tone was bitter from the "l" word.

Her usual blank green eyes were now twinkling in amusement. "Thank you."

"Hn. Make sure everything is clean by tomorrow. I'll be in my office if anything happens. If your mom ever calls again while you're on cleaning duties, I'll confiscate it." Hibari headed back to the Reception room, filled with animosity. Knowing how much her mother cared for her own daughter brought unwanted feelings that he never wanted to remember. After all, it's not like his mom called him once to check up on him after she left Namimori.

Not noticing the turmoil going on inside of Hibari, Masaru resumed to polishing up the hallway.

_He's actually a decent human being._

* * *

"Hello, Prefect-san," Masaru greeted, coughing out blood as he slammed his tonfa into her stomach. She laid on the ground again, clutching her stomach while she hacked out the dark red liquid, staining the grey cement. Her forehead rested on the pavement, trying to get used to the pain and regain her breathing. Curling up, she pressed her head to her knees with her eyes closed, racking her head to figure out why Hibari was being violent again. She cleaned the hallway like he told her to, so why did he hit her? "Is this your new way of saying hello? I don't like it. Perhaps you want a cooler, gangster even, handshake. This one hurts me."

Hibari snapped back quickly with his sharp tongue, "You demolished my halls again while I was gone."

"I did not. You even watched me clean it up." She tried standing up, but her knees shook vigorously and buckled underneath her own weight. Masaru fell back onto the floor again and sat there, staring up at him. Their eyes met once again and Masaru found herself trying to avoid the unwanted eye contact. "Check the cameras, Prefect-san. I did nothing but clean the hallways for the last two days, " she forced out, coughing.

"You're lying."

"Oh, and what do I get out of lying? Another beating?"

That sarcastic response elicited a strong reaction from Hibari: A kick to the head that promptly knocked her out.

"Kusakabe."

His right hand man shifted nervously from the side. "Yes, Kyo-san?"

"Clean up this mess and then check the cameras. After that, report back to me."

Kusakabe Tetsuya frowned a bit, not liking Hibari's cruel punishment to Masaru. It was abnormal for the disciplinary committee leader to act irrationally. However, if it dealt with damaging the school property, then perhaps it made perfect sense about why he was being so ferocious. "Yes, Kyo-san," he agreed. Twenty minutes later, after Kusakabe dropped Masaru off at the infirmary and checked the cameras, Kusakabe reported back to Hibari and informed him, "It seems that a group of girls have been making a mess out of the school, Kyo-san. It is not Fuji-san."

"A group of girls," Hibari repeated coldly, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"Yes. The group of girls seems to not like Fuji-san. They tried sabotaging her."

"Why is that?" The second in command of the disciplinary committee didn't answer, only because he felt like if he gave Hibari an answer he didn't like, he would be sent to the hospital. Hibari noticed his silence and leaned back in his chair. "Very well. Find all of the girls who participated in this stupid fiasco and give them a week suspension. _Immediately_." Thank goodness he took out most of his anger and frustrations on Masaru earlier. Otherwise, those girls would have been expelled than suspended.

"Yes Kyo-san! Right away!"

And _that_ is how half of the students at school went missing for a week. Everyone was, once again, happy to walk around in the organized school without stepping on something akin to dog poop. Everyone except for the narcoleptic herself. "I'm injured, yet I'm still being forced to clean. Not only that, but I didn't get the apology I deserved for being hit and accused of something I didn't even do. I don't think this is fair," Masaru complained.

"You want another week to be added?"

"No."

"Keep cleaning. I will not have other people tarnish this school's record of being the best in town."

"It's no wonder why you're so ugly. Your personality is crappy that it shows on the outside too."

Masaru decided it probably wasn't best to insult him when she's on the third floor next to an open window.

* * *

**Gabby: Hey guys! I got great news! I'm out of school, so I have more time to write and work on this fic!**

**Gokudera: TELL THEM EVERYTHING YOU BITCH!**

**Gabby: FINE. I WAS GETTING TO THAT! Geeze. The bad news, is that I'm going shrimping on Saturday starting from May 26. I'll be out there with no wi-fi, so I won't have internet access...So yeah! WISH ME THE BEST OUT THERE GUYS!...GUYS?**

**Gokudera: They left.**

**Gabby: TT^TT And here I thought that they all loved me...**

**Gokudera: As if they'll love a conniving son of a-**

**Yamamoto: Reviews are appreciated! :D**

**EDIT: November 26****th****, 2012**


	4. Love

**Me: I. Am. Bored.**

**Gokudera: Want to play a game?**

**Me: What it's called?**

**Gokudera: It's called shut the fuck up. It goes like this: shut the fuck up.**

**Yamamoto: Wow Gokudera, that was really, really mean. D:**

**Gokudera: Che! Never said I was nice.**

**Yamamoto: Oh yeah! :D Totoro504 does not own any of anything related to Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It belongs to Amano Akira! So please have mercy and read and review for this poor story if you can, because evens flamers are welcomed with a dying will. **

**Me: DID YOU GUYS GET THE PUN I FORCED HIM TO Say? GET IT? DYING WILL? I'M CLEVER.**

**Gokudera: Shut the fuck up.**

**Me: Fine.**

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

**Love**

Picking up after everyone's trash once school finished was nice and very refreshing from the usual schedule, Masaru decided. It taught her how to be grateful for not becoming the official janitor, how to get rid of the black sharpie off the white board by scribbling over it with an expo marker before erasing it with a dry expo eraser (thank God for the genius corporation!), learning how to sweep the dirt underneath the desks or into the lonely corner, how to fall asleep during the middle of her slavery duties and be punished with another week added to her schedule, how to insult Hibari until he knocked her upside the head a few times (until he got used to it) and _still_ be punished with another week added, and how to eat Hibari's snacks during break time. Except there was no break time, but Hibari didn't need to know that.

"Another week down, thirty-two more to go," Masaru sarcastically cheered, shoving the cleaning utilities in the supply closet without apathy. "Now I have to report to prefect-san or else he'll add another week. I would rather spend my time doing something more profitable than this. I could take up a good hobby—like studying." She blinked owlishly from the incredulous statement. "I have never studied in my life as a hobby." Forget it, she never studied at all. She read, yes. But being born with a photographic memory, she only needed to look at something once for about thirty seconds and remember it. She could have gotten straight A's if she wanted too. The only downside was that she was inconceivably lazy. Being a straight F student was acceptable in her eyes as long as her mother didn't find out. Lord knows the woman would begin screaming her head off.

"Maybe if you studied for once, you would get better grades," a voice coolly said. Craning her neck to the side, Hibari appeared in her sight. Masaru bit her tongue to lessen the urge of releasing her bowels upon him and the grotesque object everyone referred to as his face.

"Ah. Hello, Prefect-san."

"It's been over two weeks now. I'm sure even someone of your status would be able to remember my name by now."

"Fine then, Kyoya." She saw the flash of silver from underneath his blazer and corrected her 'mistake', "Hibari-san."

"That's better."

"My mom's better."

"If you are done, leave this building at once. It's getting dark and I don't want to escort you home or have your parents worry," Hibari said bluntly.

"You're absolutely right. When it gets darker, I will stumble into an abandoned alley ruled by gangs and have rapists follow me in a few seconds. They would try to corner me, so I will either cry or try to beat them up, and you will come and rescue me from them. Which I would, yet again, cry pathetically in your shoulder and tell you how scared I was. And because you will feel sympathetic for me, you'll walk me home in case something bad happen to me because I apparently have horribly bad luck—but I don't believe in luck because I'm Roman Catholic. At the last minute, before you leave my apartment to go patrolling, I'll ask you to stay in the most vulnerable way. When you do, we'll make love in my messy bedroom and have babies and get married. Where am I going with my pointless rant? Nowhere. I just wanted to say that the plot above is the most absolute, cliché bullshit I have ever read and ranted about."

"I agree. Now shut up and get out."

Moving in the direction of the school entrance, Masaru followed after him briskly once she picked up her school bag. They passed the gates up and then separated with glee.

….

Define Separate: to go in different directions.

Simply because there is no way that the _perfect_ Hibari is actually going to associate with narcoleptic Masaru out of school.

* * *

"Where were you yesterday? You said you would come meet us at the café after school," Tsuna said, referring to him, Enma, Yamamoto, and Gokudera. They had invited her to come hang out because Reborn had _insisted_ she needed to socialize herself with them. ("You can't leave a young girl like Masaru be by herself. If she's always lonely, without friends, she might become suicidal like Chrome," Reborn had suggested lightly.) His hyper intuition was telling him that Reborn was thinking of adding her to into his famiglia, but there is no way that is going to happen. Not unless Tsuna could help it.

"Sorry. I just remembered that my afternoons will be free on the weekends only or after thirty-two weeks," Masaru stated, fixing her pants. Frustrated, she unbuckled the belt and pulled it up, tucking in her white dress shirt before re-buckling the belt. She looked up to be met with Tsuna's mixture of disgust, shock, and humorous expression, but mostly the first two. "What? I didn't want to be told off by prefect-san and get attacked. Or worse, have another week added to my punishment. Knowing prefect-san though, he would say wearing the uniform incorrectly would result in two weeks instead of one. To be fair though, prefect-san is actually just a pretentious, pompous, elitist, successfully cocky, arrogant son of a bitch. It's no surprise that he would attack someone over breaking the uniform code. Oh, hello there Prefect-san. I did see you coming from my peripheral vision. How are you?"

Hibari smacked her over the head with his hand, "Seven more weeks."

"You are being very unreasonable, prefect-san."

"One more week."

"Kyoya, please stop."

"Want me to add ten more?"

"No, Hibari-san."

"Good." With a pleased Cheshire-smirk, he went around the school to go do some more patrolling. It was only on accident did he stumble upon her and Tsuna. Plus they were just loitering around the main entrance before class even started. The nerve of teenagers these days. Ugh!

Masaru rubbed her scalp and then turned to Tsuna. "Make that forty." Shouldn't school already be over by then?

"Forty?" The red-head of the group appeared right next to Tsuna. His lips were pursed and his eyebrows shot up to his hairline in an absurd manner. After a while, he shrugged and his posture became more relaxed as he adjusted the school bag on his shoulder.

"It's nothing to worry about." Masaru examined Enma's figure and noticed his entire right arm was bandaged messily. Reaching out to grab it, she ignored the feeling of the immense heat in her cheeks increasing, her erratic heartbeat, and the shock running through her fingertips sending tingling feelings down her spine when she touched his messed up limb. "What happened to you? Did someone decided to slice up your entire arm or what?"

Startled, Enma pulled away from her and averted his eyes to the ground. "I…accidentally spilled boiling water on myself when I was cooking ramen," he said hesitantly. He wasn't used to females touching him in such a casual manner. "Trying to cook ramen anyway.:

"Is that so?" She retracted her hand to her side and smoothed her shirt down in an effort to show that she was fine with his earlier actions of rejection. "In that case, you might as well just not cook at all to save yourself from your pitiful death in order to live. I prefer you to be starving, instead of dead—buried underneath the ground."

"Really?" Enma could feel a hopeful feeling building up inside his chest. Was that her way of saying that she cared about him?

"Yeah. What would my mom said if I told her that my first friend died in the kitchen by trying to feed himself? She would cry rivers."

"Oh." He should have seen that coming.

Tsuna bit his lip to cease his laughter, smiling. From the looks of it, Masaru treated Enma very differently from everyone. While she chose to mostly keep silent or only talk when necessary around him using sarcasm, she opened up more with Enma. As if she was _teasing_ the red head with a _playful_ and _joking_ attitude. It may not have been obvious, but with Tsuna's hyper intuition, he could tell that there was something going on more than her simple forced "friendship" as she would kindly put it. There was a high chance that she could be crushing on the red-head, but he didn't really know for sure. Maybe he should consult Reborn about his observations.

"Watch out, Sawada-san," Masaru yawned.

"OW!" Leon slammed into his face shaped as a hammer.

_Or maybe not_.

Reborn was such a dick face.

* * *

"Kozato-san, you have to subtract the number on both sides of the intercepts. This is simple algebra that they taught us in elementary….Or so someone would say. I don't know. I never went to a public school until now." Masaru grabbed the pencil from Enma's hands and showed him how to solve one of the problems again on their homework, before handing it back to him. "Solve it on your own this time. And please, try not to break the lead again. My sharpener broke because you stepped on it earlier." _Clumsy buffoon._

"Alright," Enma agreed, grimacing of being reminded about his clumsy mistakes. Attempting to solve the mathematical equation, he asked, "Are you sure you're allowed to help me with my homework? I thought you were only free on the weekends since Hibari-san made you clean the school in the afternoons."

"He'll get over it."

Enma knew that he wouldn't.

"Kozato-san, you did the problem wrong again."

"O-oh….Sorry," he mumbled, erasing it. "I'm sorry. Math is my worse subject."

"It's fine. Let's just do it until you finally get it. I have no assignment to complete since I don't feel like finishing it," except cleaning, "so I'm willing to help a "friend in need." Here, you move the—…." Masaru leaned over and picked up his hand with the pencil and traced over the numbers with it while instructing him. Enma tried concentrating on his assignment, but when he could practically feel her warm breath hit his neck (that gave him shivers) he couldn't. So when she asked him if he would like to try it, Enma stumbled over his words and broke the lead in the process from pressing down on it too much. A blank expression was given to him before Masaru pulled her pencil case out and gave him a pen instead. "Use this…before it breaks."

"Sorry," Enma repeated dejectedly. Why did he always have to be such an accident prone?

"You should be. Now watch and listen carefully as I demonstrate how to solve the problem," _again_. She tucked a strand of loose blond hair behind her ear.

Enma's eyes strayed over to her moving lips, before blushing when he realized his actions. _Was she always this pretty? _Hmm. He never noticed a lot because of her boyish and blunt personality.

"Kozato-san, are you paying attention?"

He flinched and lowered his head, embarrassed. "No…." Masaru looked irritated at his response and he added, "It's not that you're a bad teacher or anything. I just get really distracted easily when y-you…." How could he say that she was the one distracting him with her presence? She was too close to him, and it was nerve-wrecking to have a female intruding his personal bubble and not be bothered by it. "Maybe we should just call it quits for today," he suggested off-handedly. Enma suddenly felt soft hands grab his chin forcefully and lift his face up to meet eyes with Masaru. His breath hitched as she moved her face closer to his, stopping a millimeter away from him. They stayed in that position for quite a while until—

"Narcoleptic girl. Showing unnecessary affections during school will result in another week. And since you are also late for your cleaning duties, that will be another week added," a sharp voice cut in. "Two weeks in total."

Masaru moved far away and stared at him. "Hibari-san." He had his arms folded, glaring at her in agitation. "I was checking if Kozato-san had a fever or not because he has been acting unusual during our tutoring session. Besides, school is finished."

"A failing student _tutoring_ another failure?" Hibari commented snarkily, ignoring the latter statement.

She didn't back down, "Yes. Is it weird?"

"Humph. Get to work or else I'll—"

"I got it." Packing her stuff up, she slung it over her shoulders and inclined her head to Enma. "I'll be leaving now. Here, I left a sheet of problems for you. It's only ten, so try to finish it while you can if you have the time." She dropped it in front of him and shifted her weight to remove her feet from the ground. "Well then, goodbye."

"Bye," Enma mumbled, blushing lightly. When she left, it was only Hibari and him in the room.

Hibari barely took a look at him and stated, "Go home."

Was Enma that pathetic that the prefect didn't even bother to threaten him? The Shinmon boss didn't know whether that was a good thing or not.

* * *

Hibari raised his head when he heard the door slide open to see the exhausted narcoleptic girl enter the Reception Room. "I assume you're finished," he mused, with a sadistic smirk. Masaru nodded. "Good, you may go now." In fact, Masaru did the exact opposite of that. She dropped her bag and crashed on his long couch, falling asleep in a few seconds. Sighing in agitation, he stood up from his chair and moved over to her, jabbing her in the rib. "Get up and go home now. Would you prefer me to add another week?"

Masaru didn't stir from her sleep.

Tutting, Hibari jabbed her again only to receive the same reaction.

"Midori tanabiku, Namimori-chu~!" Hibird flew in through his window singing the school's anthem, fluttering his wings here and there. It flew around the room and then landed on Hibari's shoulders. "Hibari! Hibari!" Hibari lifted up his hands to reveal a tiny cracker that the bird pecked at. It then flew again before spotting Masaru. Lowering itself onto her, he pecked at her cracked glasses before nestling himself in her messy hair.

"Get out of there before you get some disease," said Hibari with distaste.

Hibird chirped loudly and pooped in her hair in response.

"Fine. You better get out of there once you finish." Masaru was useful in entertaining him after all.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

A couple of hours later, Masaru had woken up to a dark room. Glancing around, she saw Hibari sitting in his chair, gazing out the window with a far-fetched look. Sitting up, she grabbed her bag and peeled herself off the cushion. "Hibari-san, what time is it?" she asked.

"Nine," he replied, not once looking at her. "Now leave the school immediately."

"Okay." She stretched herself and then made it to the door. Before she shut it, she heard Hibari add in a humorously cynical tone—

"I suggest you wash your hair once you get home."

Masaru turned around and gave him an owlish look, reaching up to touch her hair. There was some dried up white stuff (which she assumed was liquid at one point) in her hair. She stared at it. "Hibari-san...This couldn't be...You couldn't have...Hibari-san, I know that you're the type of person to be straight forward when it comes to your feelings, but you took things too far this time. Personally, I would prefer it if you told me about your sexual frustrations instead of expressing it on me while I was asleep. I must say, I do not enjoy being taken advantage of."

There was a pregnant of silence interrupted by Hibari's angry hiss of, "_What_?"

"This is your semen, is it not?"

"Are you _blind_? That is _bird poop_. Fix your glasses or get some contacts and check what you're looking at before you make assumptions."

"I can't. I broke it when I tried mopping the floor. I slipped on some of the water and landed face-first into the ground, efficiently breaking it. So I can barely see up close. I have hyperopia you see. I don't want to pay for new glasses. It costs money."

"Fuji Masaru."

"Yes, what is it Hibari Kyoya?"

"Get out before I bite you to death." His patience was running thin.

"Rude." Heading out of the Reception Room, her phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello?"

_"Hi dear! How was your day?" _her mom chirped.

"Good."

_"Anything interesting happened?"_

_"_No, not really. I thought Hibari-san harassed me sexually while I was asleep," ignoring the screech and large shriek from the other side, she continued, "but it turned out to be bird poop."

_"Oh! H-Hahaha! What a joker that Hibari person is!"_

"I guess. Hey mom."

_"Yes Masaru?"_

"I have this friend."

_"It's that Enma boy huh?"_

"Yes. Let me finish. I have this friend, named Enma. I feel strange around him. Everytime I get near him, my heart starts beating a lot faster than usual, and my body heat increases. Whenever I touch him, I feel this strange electrical shock. I thought that he could have been rubbing his feet over the carpet for an hour or so to increase the friction and have static electricity in his body, but I trashed it because I realized that we were on solid ground when I touched him. Forget it, let's just get to the point. Do you know what these strange symptoms are?"

"_Masaru...I think you're in love with him."_

"Love?" The Eurasian girl repeated, the word foreign to her lips. [You would think that a girl who read a lot of books and watched movies would know something so simple like love, but she didn't. Her world revolved around more educational and realistic life-like situations.]

_"Yes, love. The way you described it is how I felt when I first met your father. The love you're talking about, is different than one feels for a connection with a parent and a child. The love you're talking about is more of a certain bond you have with a special someone. Like whom you kiss, and have deep feelings for."_

Masaru asked, "Do you still feel that way for dad?"

_"Of course!"_

"I see. Anyway, I'm retiring for tonight. I need to head home. I'll do some more research on this thing (atrocity) you call love. Good bye mom."

_"Bye Masaru! Take care of yourself!"_

Snapping the cell shut, she resumed to her normal walking pace. Glancing up at the moon, she repeated the word again, "Love...That word sounds fucking idiotic once I think about it. I should tell my mother to stop using that word or else her brain cells will dissipate."

* * *

**Me: Came back from shrimping guys. TT^TT It was so beautiful out there in the gulf! AND YES, I UPDATED. AS I PROMISED. The plot is moving a little fast, but I'm just trying to give you guys the basic so far. And NO. This is not a ENMAXOC story, okay? It's a HibariXOC! I'm just taking it slow with their relationship for now. It's not going to be one of those, BAM! "WE FELL IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER ONCE WE REALIZED HOW AMAZING WE ARE TOGETHER" sort of shit. Just saying. Alright, so I head back out on Monday and I won't come back till Saturday. Hopefully, I'll pull out some good shit from my brain for you guys when I get home. See ya!**

**EDIT: November 27, 2012**


	5. Unexpected Friendship

**Me: Guys, I really appreciated your reviews! I came back, checked my emails, and was pleased to see that people took their time and left a reviews on their favorite parts and opinions. I enjoyed it immensely because I feel that no one has the compassion to spare three minutes at best to type up something. Again: THANKS YOU GUYS. I HEART YOU.**

**Gokudera: She's bullshitting with everyone of you.**

**Me: SHUT UP YOU TWAT. As usual guys, I head back out to the gulf on Monday. So here's what I managed to scrap out of my head!**

**Yamamoto: Anything that deals with Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira. The only thing that belongs to Totoro504 are her crude jokes, decent writing, and _crude jokes_. Oh, and Fuji Masaru! Is that everything?**

**Me: Yep! Thanks disclaimer boy! So guys, please read and review! Oh yeah, aaannnddd ANOTHER SHOUT OUT TO VANILLA INTERLUDE! Baby, I missed you so much. Your review was _very_ appreciated. :D**

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

**Unexpected Friendship**

"This is absolutely ludicrous," Masaru said, with a hint of sneering in her voice if someone paid attention. She fumbled through the Japanese magazines and books spread around her on the public library's mahogany table. It ranged from the subjects of "What is Love?" to "How to Seduce Your Crush!" On the contrary, the teenager thought that she must have been going insane when she had showed up before the place even opened and asked the librarian to help her gather the materials she needed to do her research (once she arrived of course). The older lady had looked as if Masaru needed to be sent to an asylum before a younger woman interceded heroically and assisted the Eurasian girl with utmost ease. Apparently, this must have happened every month for her to be so good at managing to assemble so many items in under fifteen minutes no less. Grateful Masaru was, she skimmed through the mountains of odd subjects. It was like they were _fascinating—_something she had obviously never heard before in her entire life.

Masaru grabbed the men's magazine and flipped through it. "Top Ten Signs You're in Love, from a man's point of view. This could be interesting, "she mumbled to herself. She began reading down the list, unaware of the words slipping out of her mouth after every number.

_Ten: You've forgotten your ex._ "I never had an ex, so this sign is practically pointless."

_Nine: You can't stop thinking about her_—"Him to be the contrary…." She moistened her lip with the tip of her tongue, thinking over whether Enma had been occupying her mind a lot lately. To her immense displeasure, he did. "That doesn't mean anything. I could be thinking of those stupid injuries disfiguring his face."

_Eight: You care about her_—"Him," she corrected again, agitated. A thought of not picking it up since it was from a male's perspective started forming in her mind. She then racked her brains again for reasons of why she cared about him; if she even did at all. Masaru shook her head. "It would be tragic if my first friend died, that's all. My mother would cry." The blonde had seemed dead set that that was her only reason for caring over him.

_Seven: You find his—_ she changed her to his finally—_quirks charming. "_Well, Kozato-san is an accident prone wherever he travels, and he's very useless and inadequate at learning. There's really nothing charming about that." Unknowingly, she did not realize that she had begun to pull out excuses from her brain to answer the 'signs', or the fact that her porcelain skin had started turning pink to a shade of magenta."

_Six: You have great chemistry._ "We don't have chemistry class until the year after that, so no. We don't have great chemistry—a class that he would probably fail."

_Five: You don't notice other men much._ "Well, I don't think I should, since they're such rude and obnoxious brats. "

_Four: You love spending time with him._ "Hmm, I do prefer his company over Hibari-san any day. Kozato-san doesn't have the need to obliterate everything in his view, and he is perfectly capable of handling my presence very well."

_Three: You Don't Mind Compromising. _She didn't even bother with that one.

_Two: Other priorities take a backseat._ Masaru could remember clearly when she skipped Hibari's punishment purposely to tutor him. She sighed, her lips pursed in a thin line. She mostly had the idea of escaping Hibari's eternal wrath than tutoring the red-headed boy. Could she even count this as a yes for a sign? A voice in the back of her mind screeched out yes, and she no choice but to admit it reluctantly after she bickered with her self-conscious.

_One: You start thinking about the future, and he's in it. _Uncharacteristically, she snorted into thin air and then tossed the book to her right side and on the floor. "Garbage. Thank goodness I'm doing research on this sort of rubbish. Once I finish everything, I'll tell my mom to stop believing she actually loves dad the way she thinks she does. Everything in here sounds dumb. It's hard for my brain to soak up the information."

Her eyes trailed to the ceiling and stared at it blankly, wishing for anything to appear to cure her boredom. She slept for hours already and in-between her research, now she was wide awake. At the very moment, Masaru did not have the urge to resume learning more on the humorous subject of _love_. A magazine slammed into her and she grunted in pain, lifting up her hand to remove the stapled printed paper out of her face to meet the one and only Gokudera Hayato. "Oh, Terrorist-san."

Gokudera snarled at her with such ferocity, she thought her ears were going deaf, "I'M NOT A TERRORIST!"

Everyone turned towards them and sent the silver-haired bomber a condescending glare and hushes of, "SHHH!"

He did a double-take before huffing, throwing an obscene finger at the audience. Gokudera's eyes traveled back over to her frame and took his magazine away. "What the hell are you doing here? It's Saturday. Shouldn't you be at home sleeping like a rock?" he jeered, looking around hastily for an empty table. To his dismay, the building was packed with students ranging from junior high to college because everyone were preparing for their upcoming exams.

"I already slept," she replied mildly, tossing his U.M.A. magazine to the other side of the table carelessly. "Besides, I am obviously here on a Saturday doing research."

"On what?" said Gokudera gruffly, sitting on the other side of the table with his face contorting into a pained look. Why did the only table not full have to be occupied by Masaru? Damn it.

"Love. My mother suggested that I was in love with Kozato-san when I told her about my strange feelings around him. I wanted to do some research before I agree to her sayings. Indubitably," her lips curled at the end, "this pitiful subject is not very fulfilling or satisfactory for me."

"You're in love with that Shinmon boss?" Gokudera sputtered, shocked.

"Well, according to all of these magazine quizzes and signs that I filled out, I am. But everything here is rubbish, so I don't think any of these are true at all." In fact, Gokudera could tell she was denial. Rolling his eyes, he set off to boost his knowledge on the species they added in the new magazine. They were such interesting creatures. "Ah, Terrorist-san, you believe in aliens?"

"I do! Got a problem with that?"

"No, I just wanted to know. What's in the latest issue?"

Gokudera was taken aback by her statement. In his entire life, he had never met a girl who had expressed a certain interest in aliens. They either didn't care or didn't believe that it existed, and they thought he was on drugs. He then dawdled out in a suspicious tone, "Alpha-Draconians."

"Ah. The reptilian beings who are said to have established colonies in Alpha Draconis. Like all reptilians, these claim to have originated on Terra thousands of years ago, a fact that they use to 'justify' their attempt to re-take the earth for their own. They are apparently a major part of a planned 'invasion' which is eventually turning from covert infiltration mode to overt invasion mode as the "window of opportunity" slowly begins to close. They are attempting to keep the "window" open by suppressing advanced technology from the masses, which would lead to eventual Terran colonization of other planets by Earth and an eventual solution to the population, pollution, food and other environmental problems. Being that Terrans have an inbred "warrior" instinct the Draconians DO NOT want them/us to attain interstellar capabilities and therefore become a threat to their imperialistic agendas."

"What?" Did she actually know about them? He read through the descriptions of them and realized her entire words were the _exact same_ as the ones in the paper. Green eyes glared at her. "What about the Altarians?"

"They are alleged reptilian inhabitants of the Altair stellar system in the constellation Aquila, in collaboration with smaller Nordic human element and a collaborative Grey and Terran military presence. Headquarters of a collective known as the 'Corporate', which maintains ties with the Ashtar and Draconian collectives."

Gokudera slapped down the magazine in frustration. "Why the hell are your words the same as the ones in here!" he demanded hotly.

Masaru raised her eyebrows, "Isn't it obvious?"

"No!" admitted Gokudera disdainfully.

"I see. Well terrorist-san, let me be blunt with you. I'm the chief editor of the magazine you're reading."

His eyes widened in surprise and shock. "You're lying."

"I am," said Masaru stoutly, flipping through a page of "How to Get a Date!" in vague curiosity. "In reality, the librarian had dropped that on the floor. I decided to pick it up and read it as a break from my research—took up fifteen minutes of my day before I gave it back to her."

"That doesn't explain how your words are exactly the same—…." It then hit him like a ton of bricks. "You have photographic memory."

"Correct you are," she hummed idly.

"Then how are you failing school if you can remember things as exactly as they were?"

"No motivation, don't see the use of it, boring, takes up my time," Masaru said in incomplete words. "You know, as the girls in our class likes to put it. They were right of course."

_This girl here! _He thought, eye twitching vehemently in irritation.

Masaru yawned and placed her arm on the empty spot of the table, her cheek leaning on the palm of her hand. "Go on and read. I promise I won't disturb you." Albeit Gokudera wanted to proceed with his interrogation, he decided not to. It then left them in a complete, comfortable silence.

In another person's eyes, Gokudera's seemed absorbed with the alien magazine. In actuality, he was in an inner turmoil with himself. _Fuji__ Masaru_...She was incredibly annoying with the stupid nicknames and spiritless personality, but..._Maybe_ she wasn't so bad after all. Masaru didn't act like he was crazy for believing in aliens. That's got to count for something. He heard a thump come from the opposite direction and looked up to find her asleep. Scoffing, he threw his item to the side and peered into hers inquisitively. It was another page on how a person would feel when they were in love and all of the notes she had taken. Reading down the list and the written notes, memories of her treatment towards Enma and the other people visited him. He knew at once. _Fuji__ Masaru is definitely in love with him. _Gokudera pondered over whether he should tell her or not before grunting in disapproval as he reached for her pencil and paper. Scribbling a few words on a loose leaf, he placed it in her empty hand and left the library swiftly. He really was too nice for his own good.

When Masaru had awaken, she spotted the memo in her once empty palm and read it over:

_You're in love with the Shinmon boss. I read over your notes, and it matches to the signs perfectly. Just accept the fact and tell him._

_-GOKUDERA HAYATO (NOT TERRORIST)_

"How kind of him."

* * *

A week flew by in just a blink of an eye, and Masaru had not yet figured out how to cope with her new found feelings. She removed her glasses, leaving fingerprints on the thin pre-scripted cracked glass, and rubbed her eyes. "Stupid onions," she mumbled under her breath. She slipped the glasses back on the bridge of her nose. Chopping up the vegetable, Masaru resisted the urge to let the tears forming leak, rubbing at the eyeballs every few minutes.

Enma gently took the knife from her, "I'll do it." He stepped in front of the cutting board and chopped at it steadily.

Masaru's insides were writhing like snakes. She squirmed uncomfortably. "Thank you."

He smiled softly in return. Observing him through her calculating eyes, she was caught off guard at the fact that he hadn't sliced his fingers off yet. Pointing that out to him openly (and eagerly too), Enma turned pink and lowered his head. "I cook sometimes for the others when we're all together because they can't. They're worse in the kitchen than I am," he said sheepishly. Taking note of that, she swirled the rice around in the pot until the clear water had became cloudy. She emptied the water out and repeated the steps before putting it in the rice cooker. Enma tried shaking off the speculating stare she gave him; it was perturbing. It wasn't as if she creeped him out or not. Masaru was just acting _strange_ lately.

"Kozato-san, I have a request."

"What is it?"

The next words out of her mouth made him drop the knife, "Can I call you by your first name?"

"H-Huh?"

"Can I call you by your first name?" she repeated, hesitant. A foreboding feeling was building up inside her, and she could feel her insides turning cold like there was nothing in it. What if he said no? She would look like a complete fool in front of him.

"Why?"

"We're friends." Enma blinked owlishly, his lips pursed out with his eyebrows furrowed together. "You can say no if you don't want me to. I presume that I went too fast in our friendship. It has only been one month. Would you like to wait for four-to-six months until you feel more comfortable? Or do full Japanese people take longer than five years till they are on first name basis?" Masaru added coolly.

"It's fine," he said hastily. "You can call me by first name."

"Enma." That was it. She only said his name, but her tongue was burning with a strange sensation and she felt the 'butterflies in her stomach' again. She forced herself to keep her face straight. Enma blushed lightly and mumbled indistinguishable words under his breath and resumed to slicing and dicing the untouched vegetables. "Enma," she repeated, pleased with how easily the name rolled off the tip of her tongue with ease.

"Y-Yeah?" He hope she wouldn't go around abusing his name just because he gave her permission.

"Hm? Oh, I'm just testing out how I sound saying your name. Feels like I'm learning a new language."

"I guess..." It couldn't be that important, right? He shrugged his shoulders and looked up at the clock. Forty-five more minutes to go before Home Economic class was over. Enma groaned silently. _This is going to be a long day._

If Hibari had noticed Masaru's upbeat attitude for that day in the afternoon, he decided not to comment. Especially when there seemed to be a bounce in her walk, or the jovial tone that replaced her monotone voice. She haven't even made a snide remark on his ugly attitude or appearance yet. It was...odd.

"Hibari-san, I'm done." The blonde girl appeared in his view and then bowed in a mocking procedure. "Anything else you would like for me to do?"

"Yes."

"What would it be?"

"For you to leave."

* * *

"Mom."

_"Yes dear?"_

"I managed to call him by his first name."

_"That's great dear!"_

"Yeah. So what do you reckon the next step after that?"

_"Ask him out on a date of course!"_

"How do I do that?"

_"Silly girl, just use pick-up lines! They always work!"_

"Pick-up lines?"

Masaru snorted at the next words:

_"Google it."_

* * *

**By the way:**

**HiBiRdEpIc**

Hiya :3 I'm glad you updated, I love this story XD and honestly, I wouldn't mind if this WAS EnmaXOC. It's kind of cute. And we could use more Enma stories. (Rest can be read in the review section.)

**Me: My response to that is, as much as I would prefer to change my mind and head off in the direction of EnmaXOC, simply because it's easier and I find myself liking Enma a lot more when I write him because I'm not used to his character, the pairings will not be changed. Because when I first started off with this idea, it was put under Hibari K. category, and I will NOT be changing it. I want to end it with this couple as I originally planned. Although I do have to agree, Enma needs more love. I'm thinking about starting up a EnmaXOC fic one day. Perhaps when I have a solid idea forming around. I will be sure to inform you guys if anyone is interested in the least. (BUT I SERIOUSLY NEED TO START PAYING ATTENTION TO MY BELPHEGORXOC FIC.) **

**EDIT: November 27, 2012**


	6. Disastrous Date

**Me: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it a lot. SERIOUSLY, I DO.**

**Gokudera: WHAT A FUCKING LYING BITCH.**

**Reborn: Don't call her a bitch.**

**Gokudera: B-But Reborn-san-**

**Reborn: At least a dog can listen. **

**Gokudera: HAAAAAA!**

**Me:...I fucking hate you guys.**

**Yamamoto: Everything related to Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira!**

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

**Disastrous Date**

"Enma."

The red-head lifted his head up from the English grammar book she handed to him earlier, and gave her an inquisitive stare. "Yes?" he asked. Even if it wasn't intended to, she briefly picked up the vague tone he used on her; it was almost as if he was trying to decipher what her next words were going to be. (Which made sense; her next words could be cause him his death.) She knew for a fact that because whenever he was with her, she became more sporadic and a little bit of an air-head. Masaru never realized that he would actually pick up on the little things. She later came to a conclusion a few days later that it probably wasn't so little after all if he managed to notice the change of her personality around him and the others.

"Did you fall from heaven?"

"Wha—"

"Because your face is fucked up."

Enma's expression then contorted into one of confusion and hurt. "Umm…"

She resumed to her next list, taking that as a general signal to move on to the next pick-up line she read off of the internet, "If you were oxygen, I would be an alkali metal so I could get in you and explode."

"Errr…" Oh right, he wasn't that great Biology and Chemistry.

"Would you like to Slytherin into my bed?"

"Huh?" Not a Harry Potter fan then. Scratch all of those out of her lists.

"I'm not being obtuse but you're acute boy—" Masaru then remembered that he also sucked at math. She changed tactics, "I'd like to ride you like a horsea." Enma's face flushed crimson after that line and it hit her. _Of course he would get the Pokemon joke!_ How could it have not been so obvious that he was an anime fan like Tsuna? (They would deny it, but they probably had stashes of animes and Shonen Jumps in their closets.) Plus they were Japanese. Japan was practically surrounded by anime. There was no way someone could miss out on it, even if they tried too. "I was just checking you out from across the room with my Sharingan. I came over because I noticed your chakra use is limited, and well let's just say I really know how to get your chakra flowing."

"M-Masaru!" Enma squeaked, when she leaned forward as she said this, raising her eyebrows suggestively. He almost assumed that she was flirting with him with her crude usage of the most derogatory lines he had ever heard in his life, referencing to his favorite childhood cartoons. Then again, it _was_ Masaru.

"Why don't we go back to my place and find your dragon balls?"

"Class is about to start in five minutes. Unfortunately, you will not have time to find Kozato's _dragon balls._"

"Hibari-san." Masaru gave him a disgruntled look at being rudely interrupted from her entertainment of attempting to secure a date with Enma. She tried smiling but it came off as a grim frown that came with a deepest look of loathing, "It's not very pleasant to see you in the morning. Care to join me in my pick-up lines galore?"

Hibari gave her a very scathing glare and jabbed his finger in the air, pointing to the building, "Get to class."

She laid hands on both his shoulders, standing in front of him, and kept it there.

"Remove your hand or else I'll bite you to death," said Hibari loftily.

"...Zzzzz...Zzz...zzz..."

Enma's eyes were wide when Masaru slumped forward and landed in a pile of heap on Hibari. Her hands were entwined around his pale neck, and her head was buried in the crook of it. That was, before her grip soon loosened and she released him, knees hitting the ground and her head hitting the floor when the prefect backed up swiftly to avoid further contact with her. Enma stole a quick glance at Hibari and caught a strange glint in his eyes directed at the narcoleptic girl. "H-Hibari-san?"

"What do you want?"

"I can take Masaru to the office if you want me to?"

Hibari was looking up at the sky before heaving a sigh, craning his neck lazily to stare at Enma. Enma gulped. "Get out of my sight Kozato before I bite you to death," he snapped irately. Nodding instantly, Enma scrambled out of Hibari's path and ran into the building, not once glancing back at Masaru. Hibari wouldn't hurt an unconscious girl, right?

* * *

"You're finally awake."

Masaru blinked owlishly, rubbing her eyes to get a better look of Hibari in her vision. Slipping on her cracked glasses, her sight cleared up and she could evidently see Hibari sending her a death glare. She attempted a feeble look of being exceptionally embarrassed, but her face only reminded the prefect of a blank sheet of scratch paper for a math test. "Yes, my eyes are open. I assume that I am awake too, Hibari-san," she offered sarcastically.

Hibari didn't take so well to being told off. Instead, he threw a packaged bag at her and watched it slap her straight in the face and end in her lap.

She picked it up with her slender fingers, observing it for a moment. "Alright, I give up. What is it?" asked Masaru thoughtfully. When he didn't give any further explanation, she rolled her eyes. _How rude._

_"_You could _open it_," he retorted.

"What if a snake happens to come out and bite me in the neck?"

"I would call your mother and arrange for her to come pick you up for a funeral immediately." Or maybe after her body rots.

"Good enough." Masaru ripped the brown package apart and cast it to the ground, not acknowledging his eyes twitching. She had become so accustomed to it over the few weeks, that she knew he wasn't going to hurt her. Until the tonfas appear. Things get serious and painful after that. "Hibari-san, what is this?"

"Are you telling me that you don't know how to identify clothes?" Hibari replied carelessly, stifling a yawn when she gave him a sharp, mutinous look. "It's your uniform. The seamstress finally made some to fit your size. I arranged for it. I can't have you prancing around this school in boy clothings because we ran out on your size."

There was a pause, more protracted, and then she inserted a finger into her ear and rotated it—accumulating a buildup of earwax. There was no doubt though, she had heard the words clearly. "I'm not putting them on," she said with indignation. "I don't like a healthy breeze around my privates, thanks."

"Either put them on, or stay after school cleaning until you graduate from here. Your choice." Hibari had a smug smirk, and they kept eye contact with each other until Masaru broke it off. She stood up and kicked off her shoes, before unzipping her pants. In the middle of slipping them off her legs, his eyes widened a fraction. He interrupted with a deadly hiss, "What do you _think_ you are doing?"

"Changing." Taking off her pants, leaving her in only the boy shorts, Masaru slipped on the skirt. She twirled around in it a little bit—testing the garment and deeming it satisfactory. After shoving her small feet back into the torn up loafers, she began unbuttoning her large shirt.

Hibari shot out of his chair towards her and grabbed her thin wrist before she could go any further. "Have some modesty! Go in the girl's restroom and change your clothes there," he snarled.

"It's more convenient to change here though," Masaru reasoned, struggling to get out his grip. She felt uncomfortable being close to him—vulnerable even.

"Explain."

She did, with the utmost satisfaction in her voice, "It's convenient to change here, because I figured out you are asexual. You won't have a problem with seeing a half-naked girl. You know, because you're asexual. You show no interest in females or males….I take that back. You know Hibari-san, after watching you like a stalker, I realized that you always seem to be watching Sawada-san and his group of boys. You say it's because you're making sure they won't destroy Namimori, but perhaps it's because you're gay."

The prefect glared at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you at all. I mean _homosexual_."

"…." Hibari released her and lifted up a hand, slapping her upside down the head. Masaru winced and rubbed the spot he hit, grimacing. Turning around, she ripped off her top and replaced it with the girl's one quickly. Shoving the rest in her school bag, she slung the bag over her shoulders after she slipped her hands through the strap and tightened her hold roughly, irritated. That's what Hibari Kyoya managed to make her feel lately.

Irritated.

Hibari was extremely demanding and always wanted to be in control. If it wasn't for the fact that he had control over her punishments, Masaru was perfectly sure that she would have lost her cool by then. It took years for her to control her emotions of intense disgust and keep it in check. She wasn't going to trash it down in a single day just because he decided to take out his anger on her. Though she could see why, since she made it her mission to piss him off and see how far it would take for him to crack. It was like an unspoken game between them.

"Two more weeks. One is for assaulting a student earlier. The other is for inappropriate behavior."

"I understand the second one, but the first one should be excusable," Masaru protested.

"Oh? Why do you think that?" Hibari gave her a rude gesture to tell him why or he would bash her in the face with his tonfas. (The rude gesture isn't a middle finger.)

"I was only using pick-up lines on him. I wasn't touching him inappropriately. Although I would have enjoyed that greatly."

"Pick-up lines?"

"A pick-up line is a conversation opener with the intent of engaging an unfamiliar person for humor, romance, or dating. Overt and sometimes humorous displays of romantic interest, pick-up lines advertise the wit of their speakers to their target listeners. I googled the definition."

Hibari racked through the information and picked out the most important parts. "You were trying to get a date with Kozato?"

"Why yes, I am. Would you like to help me?"

The smug bastard was taking amusement in the little information.

"Just ask him on a date." It was nerve-wrecking how Hibari offered an advice, but he knew. Oh yes, he knew, that with his advice, she would ignore him and make it hard on herself in getting a date with the red head. Plus, everything would be fun to watch.

"Hibari-san, this may sound odd coming from me, but you're being stupid now. Please use your head."

His immediate response was, "Five weeks."

"You're a heartless bastard."

* * *

"Your eyes remind me the color of my toilet water when I'm on my period."

Gokudera snorted into his onigiri, Yamamoto gave her a questioning look, and Tsuna and Enma choked on their food. This had been going on for the last fifteen minutes. Masaru spewing her stupid lines, Yamamoto confused to death with her "weird language", and the latter freaking out over nothing while Gokudera laughed his arse off on the inside. "Umm...Thank you?" Enma awkwardly said, fidgeting in his spot nervously.

Masaru smiled slightly, "If there was a hentai based on you, I would buy it."

The three boys, who grew up in Japan, faces had flushed red.

Gokudera shook his head at Masaru, scoffing inwardly.

"Are your parents retarded, because you sure are special—"

The silver-haired bomber slapped a hand over her mouth, "Oi Kozato! What she's trying to say is, go on a date with her." _You better say yes, or else she'll continue using those stupid fucking—_The rest of his thoughts were hinted by the dark aura he emitted. As amusing as it was, he was trying to eat.

"D-Date?"

"Yeah, date. Isn't that right, narcoleptic?" Gokudera said, yelping when she bit his hand.

Masaru directed a sharp look of cruel satisfaction, the end of her lips twitching in mutiny. "It is none of your concern, Terrorist-san."

"I'M NOT A TERRORIST!" _This is what I get for being nice? What an ungrateful bitch._

"Enma, would you like to go on a date with me?" Masaru smoothly asked, biting into a sushi Yamamoto had offered her calmly—to mask her fear of rejection. What if her mother was wrong? What if he said no? Then she would look like a complete git! (She already did, but she what she doesn't know won't hurt her.)

"Yeah…I guess." Enma saw no harm in it, not even when Masaru's face lit up. "We're going as friends, right?'

Masaru felt the bit of happiness drop and she nodded numbly, "Certainly." Picking the schoolbag up, she pushed herself off the ground. "Meet me in Namimori shopping district tomorrow at ten," she murmured, shuffling out of the rooftop. The door closed softly, and everyone returned to their conversation.

Yamamoto grinned, "That was weird! But she must really want to get to know you better as friends, huh?" Ha. Gokudera knew he was dead wrong.

Enma shrugged, "Maybe." Tsuna and Gokudera exchanged eye contact, and that exact moment, it clicked in the Vongola boss's head that Masaru had developed a tiny crush on Enma. He sighed, feeling bad for her. After all, he could feel her pain. (It's not like Kyoko would wake up one day and claim she wanted to marry him from the day she laid eyes on him.) Tsuna could only wish for the best for them.

* * *

Gray Lacrosse sweatpants, plain white t-shirt that seems too big on her, black and white Nike shoes, and blonde hair tied in a messy pony-tail. Yes, that was the one and only Fuji Masaru. Instead of appearing to be heading out on a date, she was either A) Running to do some errands or B) Getting ready to go to a Hip-Hop dance studio. Which was not C) Going on a date. Enma didn't seem to mind so much because he was dressed in his usual sweatshirt and jeans, slouching in the middle of the shopping district in a depressed behavior.

"Ready?"

"Whenever you are," Enma muttered, straightening his posture when she appeared.

"I am. There's just one problem," Masaru yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"What is that?"

"What do we do on a date?"

"..." Standing in the middle of the street for thirty minutes, debating on where to go, Enma suggested the game store nearby. Masaru had agreed whole-heartedly because it was either that, or they would have to spend another half an hour bullying their brains to give them an answer. Once they entered the store, they separated and went into a different section that interested them. Eventually, Masaru had been attacked with boredom. She ended up following Enma and bombarded him with curious questions about the games he picked up. He obliged answering them happily, she noticed, pleased with herself. And if Enma hadn't decided to buy the games he thought would be interesting and satisfactory, they probably would have been stuck in there for another hour.

"Where do we go now?" Masaru asked, head twitching every few minutes as she tried looking around for anything interesting.

"Are you hungry?"

She placed a hand on her flat stomach. "I am."

Enma laughed lightly, enjoying her honest answers. "Then we can go to the food court."

A little later when they ordered their meal and sat at the table, the atmosphere became intense. It was so awkward between the both of them. They weren't in school, wearing their uniforms. They couldn't talk about school subjects. Neither had liked to discuss trivial things.

"So...Is there anything relevant you would like to contribute to this pathetic conversation?"

"Nothing that comes to my mind," Enma sighed.

Masaru repeated his action and sighed, "I think our communication level is the worst. Probably ranked the best. Humph, makes me sound like I'm contradicting myself."

"Our communication can't be that bad," he denied.

"Have Hibari-san damaged your brain yet?"

The end of Enma's mouth curled up into a bright smile, "Not yet. It seems like his hits have managed to inflict more harm on yours though."

"You hurt my feelings, " Masaru said dryly, patting the area where her heart was supposed to be to lighten the mood.

"You had feelings?"

"Yes, that actually shocks me too." Enma broke out into a laughter leaving Masaru bewildered, blinking in astonishment. _Did I .really make him laugh? _The last time she did make another person last, it was a sarcastic and cruel one that promised a painful death. (Those girls had actually put thumb tacks in her shoes!) A warm feeling flooded her abruptly, her heart fluttering at a fast pace. She shook her head, _It's just my stomach digesting the greasy hamburger._

"Hey you guys! What are you doing here?"

They turned their heads to see Yamamoto dressed in white clothing. "Yamamoto-san, what are you wearing?"

"Oh, these? I wear these when I'm working at my dad's restaurant!" The baseball player grinned and jabbed at the sushi bar across the street. "You guys want to come over there and eat? I promise it's for free, Tsuna and Gokudera are there hanging out too. It'll be fun if you two came along! I'm sure they won't mind it at all!"

Without talking anything over with Masaru, Enma replied, "We'll be there." Dumping his small tray of food down the trashcan, he went to the sushi bar with the bag of games in his hand.

The Eurasian girl stared at her tray and felt the sickening feeling in her stomach worsen. _I guess he assumed I wanted to hang out with them._

"Hey Masaru, are you coming?"

"Excuse me Yamamoto-san, my stomach is in pain right now. I think I'll just go home and try to sleep it off," she said. Slipping her hands in her sweatpants pockets, she set off towards her apartment, leaving the tray of food on the table.

Yamamoto's eyebrows furrowed together and he frowned deeply.

"I hope she's okay."

Masaru was, in fact, not okay. The entire time she walked home, she was having an emotional break down while talking to her mom. "No mom, it was a date between friends. Yes mom, he left to hang out with our other friends." With each minute ticking by, she could feel her temper on the verge of snapping. "Mom, I already established the fact that he doesn't like me...For the last time, I am not going to confess to him. Goodbye mom." She shoved the phone in her pocket roughly, grinding her teeth together.

"Fuji."

Masaru inhaled a short breath, biting her lips harshly before exhaling deeply. She was _not_ going to explode _at all cost_. Turning around, she realized Hibari towering over her small figure. "Hibari-san."

"You skipped your punishment yesterday afternoon."

"Another week it is then," she snapped irately.

"If you know what the results are, why do you continue skipping?"

"Wasn't planning it. Didn't feel the best. Now goodbye." Masaru would be damned if she was going to crack in front of him. Her hands were balled up in a fist so tight. It was turning white.

"Humph, weakling." He brushed past her shoulder coldly.

Stopping abruptly, she dropped her gaze to the ground and contemplated over whether or not it was worth it. She kept her mouth shut, biting her tongue as she jogged over to Hibari. She gave a breathy reply, "H-Hibari-san! Haa-haa, you..." She coughed, placing her palms on her knees to regain her breathing. Hibari threw her an incredulous look. Her physical fitness was so dreadful it made him cringe inwardly. "Pardon me, but you forgot something."

"I didn't forget anything."

"Fine. I did." Masaru struck the side of his cheek with her knuckles and kept it planted there. "I wanted to give you something to remember me by."

Hibari narrowed his grey-blue eyes and slowly enclosed his fingers around her wrist, squeezing it tightly. He moved removed her fist and maneuvered his face a centimeter away from hers, smirking. Amusement danced in his grey eyes, and blood rushed to Masaru's cheeks. Too close. He was too close. "There's a difference between herbivores and carnivores." Without any effort, he snapped the carpus, leaving it in an odd angle. Masaru was bit her tongue to prevent herself from screaming in pain. "Carnivores are stronger than herbivores."

"With all due respect, which is total bullcrap because I have none for you, please don't ever use that line again for the safety of innocent people. It can damage their ears permanently." She slammed her forehead into his nose, catching him by surprise. He stumbled back and Masaru retracted her wrist; she examined the injury and nursed over it cautiously. "I think I released all of my anger and frustrations on you," Masaru mumbled, letting her hand drop to her side limply. "Thank you." Hibari held a hand to his nose, blinking in shock. Had she just? Oh yeah, she had definitely injured him. Keeping his face blank, he stalked away from her.

"The hell?

What did Fuji Masaru learn from her entire experience?

Kozato Enma really likes his dirty anime and games.

* * *

**Me: I made Enma into such a douche in this chapter. TT^TT I LOVE YOU ENMA. JUST LETTING YOU KNOW.**

**Enma:...Thanks.**

**Me: No problem, babe.**

**Yamamoto: Why am I the cock block?**

**Me: You're just made to be the perfect cock block. _And_ you're my _favorite_ cock block!**

**Yamamoto: Oh, okay!**

**Gokudera: Idiot.**

**Me: Review because you love me? Rofl **

**Gokudera: Please don't. **

**EDIT: November 29, 2012**


	7. Stupidity Gets You Somewhere

**Me: OMG HOLY FACK GUYS. A LOT OF PEOPLE ACTUALLY REVIEWED! I DON'T WHY, BUT I FELT THAT WAS THE WORST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER POSTED.**

**Gokudera: It was.**

**Me: FUCK YOU. But anyway, THANKS YOU GUYS. And now, I return to a normal chapter which I will only receive 4-5 reviews as usual. Because now I know that THIS is the worst chapter I have ever posted.**

**Reborn: Yamamoto is having a mental break down after he was told to be a cock block for last chapter. I'll be taking his place in his stead.**

**Me: Suh-weeet~! Missed you babe. Knew you couldn't stay away from this sexy face. *troll face***

**Reborn: Shut up. Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira only. Characters were borrowed only this author's selfish use. Damned idiot. **

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

**Stupidity Gets You Somewhere**

"What happened to your wrist?" Tsuna asked, staring at the bent carpus in shock.

"I don't mean to be rude, but isn't it obvious that I broke it?" Masaru retorted, cocking an eyebrow. "I didn't go to the hospital and get it fixed because it costs money."

"You can ask your parents for money."

"I live on my own in a run-down apartment due to the fact that my family lives in Italy; most of the expenses go to cheap food, which tastes like garbage, and electricity. If I have extra money, I'll buy a few books and movies." She then raised the injured arm to Tsuna's face. "Please fix this if you have the magic fingers—without making me cry "like a lil' bitch". Wait. I change my mind; just recommend me to a person that will do this for free. If there is any at all."

Tsuna had a palm being dragged down his face and sighed deeply. "There's Dr. Shamal that works here at the infirmary. I'm sure he'll treat you for free because you're a girl." Under his breath, he added, "Maybe." She did act like a boy a lot. Perhaps her a girly look won't make him confused! Or make Dr. Shamal think she's a very pretty cross dresser.

"He sounds like a pervert."

"Well he is, but he's not a bad person! Honestly!"

Masaru forced her eyes to stare straight at the building and not roll, "Never mind. Goodness knows, I might be harassed to my death bed."

"Dr. Shamal is a really nice person!" defended Tsuna, raising his arms in defense. _Plus I think Dr. Shamal is more interested in girls with curves and meats on their bones._

"Do tell."

"He's umm….Dr. Shamal helped me many times when I was in trouble!"

"Prove it."

Tsuna realized he was not going to get anywhere with the apathetic person. Giving up, his shoulders slumped. "Let's just…Let's just get to class." Damn woman, _always_ had to be right. _At least Kyoko-chan isn't like that._

Masaru agreed, "Sounds good to me." They walked to the classroom in a comfortable silence—if Masaru didn't count the times Tsuna would keep eying her wrist. Reaching there in just a minute before the bell rang, everyone shuffled to their wooden seats and sat down. The narcoleptic was grateful for it because no one could witness her injury and talk about it. The entire time however, Masaru looked at the green board being filled up with lines. Her eyes started to droop from exhaustion, and she laid her forehead on the cool desk, closing her eyelids tightly. She just wanted to escape; to leave and get away from reality.

"FUJI MASARU!"

Masaru sat up slowly, head pounding, and wrist aching in pain. She bit the tip of her tongue and glared at the teacher. "Yes sensei?"

"Pay attention and take notes or get out!" Sayuki-sensei snapped, tapping her stubby feet on the floor impatiently. The group of girls behind her broke out into a fit of bubbly giggles. "I'm sick and tired of you always sleeping in the class and failing. I will not have a failure of a student in here. Sharpen up your horrendous behavior or else I'll have to resort to talking to the principal in switching you to another teacher who's willing to deal with your thick-head."

"Yes sensei." The plump woman had a haughty grin on her face, until Masaru began packing up her books, was it wiped off.

"Where do you think you're going!"

Masaru stated indignantly, "Out."

"W-What?"

" 'Pay attention and take notes or get out!' " Masaru mocked. Everyone gasped. "I choose to get out." Dragging her feet to the door, she threw the door open in one violent action and grunted at the sharp jab in her wrist. _I should really go to the doctor. Then again, it costs money. _Taking one last look at the class, her body froze on the spot; it felt like a knife was wrenched down her throat when Enma bored his red eyes into her—worried. Throwing the unwanted feelings away, Masaru walked out of the class hastily.

"FUJI MASARU! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Masaru couldn't. She didn't want to deal with anyone right now. "I'd rather not. I wouldn't want to become infected by an obnoxious git like you. You damn incompetent fool of a teacher," she said insultingly, her voice fading the farther she got down the hall and her list of insults used commonly in America and United Kingdom.

* * *

Hibari gave a sharp intake when Masaru walked into the Reception Room and laid on the couch. His reaction made it evident that he did not forget about the incident yesterday. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Hanging—laying to be precise actually." She turned on her side to look at him. "I'm in here because I'm getting ready to be expelled from this school."

"That reason is?"

"I directed my profane language against my useless teacher."

"Do I want to know the details?"

"Depends. Do you want the details to melt your ears off now or later?"

He only settled back in his chair and laced his hands across his stomach, nodding. "Good point." In his peripheral vision, he saw Masaru cradling her arm carefully—her brows were furrowed together, and she was biting her lips. Bounding to her after a few seconds, Hibari grabbed her by the elbow and pulled it to him forcefully, examining it. Her wrist was swelling up, and the once white skin was purple and green. Hibari smiled when he remembered the time he snapped it because she threw a weak punch to his face out of anger. That gave him a sense of thrill. Being punched in the face by a girl of course, not snapping her bony corpus and seeing her in pain. That would just be too weird—even for his standards. Weeellll…no, not really. "You didn't go to the hospital."

"No shit—_ngghn_!" Masaru gasped in discomfort at the pressure applied to her wrist. "You're a fucking basta—owww!"

Hibari smirked smugly, "Clean your foul mouth and I'll convince the principal to give you a detention."

"You're fuck—_I hate you_!" Masaru yelped; it was the first time she ever showed so much emotion to another person. Not even her parents had brought out this side of her. She tried biting his hands, but he slapped her over the head.

"Have you learned your lesson yet?"

"..." Masaru began grumbling in Italian, pissed off. "Are you going to let go?"

"Go to the hospital," he demanded.

"Why should I?"

"You need to be in good conditions to clean this afternoon. I will not let you off just because you're whining over this simple injury."

"That's right. I forgot that school comes first for a psychotic person like you." Masaru was seething with hot fury and she clenched her hands, her fist turning white. "For your information, I was never _whining_ over something so trivial like this. Now if you would excuse me," she snatched her arm away roughly, "I'll be heading to the principal's office to receive my expulsion. The faster I get it, the faster I can get out of this school and never see you again." In a minute, she was pushed down the chair with him straddling her.

Hibari glared at her, "You're not going anywhere as long as I say so."

"Funny. I didn't know you have authority over the headmaster," she retorted, wincing. "Besides, why do you care so much? You don't need me here to pick up after the students. You have a janitor that would be happy to clean for money. And it's been over a month and half at best, that I polished up this crappy place for my original punishment of puking on your lovely loafers. If I didn't know any better, " Masaru leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear with an evil glint, "I would think that _you like me_."

"You are clearly delusional," he snapped, albeit his throat became dry at the outrageous idea. Maybe it was just him being repulsed by the idea. And then a crazy thought visited him, _Did he like her? _No, absolutely not. He did not like her. She was a little similar to him when it came to the personality. There was nothing eye-catching about Fuji Masaru besides the fact that she was half Italian and Japanese. She was socially inept, and with her grades, it was apparent that she was an idiot. She wasn't even feminine at all. Nor did she have any decent manners. It was ridiculous. The thought of liking a girl, if she could be called that, like her was pathetic. Yet….

"Say what you think, but it seems to be that I clearly hit a touchy subject you like to avoid." Masaru shoved him away before he could respond and strode to the door calmly. Craning her neck, she locked eyes with him. "I was just joking by the way. I know you're asexual. You're probably keeping me here to torture me because you're a sadist. And since I have a problem with shitty cliche moments, I'm gonna go. Bye bye."

…Her sense of humor was extremely dirty and dry.

Hibari Kyoya did not realize he had breathed a sigh he held in relief, _I don't have feelings for the narcoleptic. _He grunted. He really felt an urge to get some fresh air. Stepping out of the Reception room, he headed out of the school building from the back and rounded up in the corner, finding Masaru laying in a pile of heap on the flower beds planted in the front. Her arms and legs were sprawled out on the ground and she was knocked out, a soft snore escaping from her lips. _She couldn't wait to fall asleep until she got home? _Hibari contemplated whether or not he should leave her there or carry her to the infirmary.

"Masaru." Hibari's head snapped up when he saw the familiar red-head hurry over to her. A strong urge of hitting Kozato rushed to him, and he couldn't put a finger on why he wanted to. Enma crouched besides her form; he touched her shoulder and nudged her softly. "Masaru, wake up. The teacher told me to find you and bring you back." She didn't stir one bit. A deep frown marred his face, and he shook her again. "Masaru. I know you're faking. Your fingers are twitching."

"Tell her I died."

Hibari scoffed at her stupidity.

Enma smiled, "Sayuki-sensei's not going to believe you."

"She never believes me, " Masaru retorted, sitting up. She lifted her arms above her, stretching before she gave another yawn, smacking her lips together. "I'm starting to think that she really hates my guts."

"….You just noticed that now?"

"Silly Enma. I would be a fool if I noticed her hatred for me now." Was Masaru always so…What was the word Hibari was looking for?...Happy? He could never remember a time when Masaru seem to enjoy living. The only exception was when Enma was around. But _why_? What was damn special about the red-head?

"Aren't you?"

"Pardon me?"

Enma re-worded his earlier question, "Aren't you a fool?"

"Does a fool have photographic memory?"

_Photographic memory?_ Hibari frowned. Masaru might have been pulling off a lie that seemed too hard to believe. Except that's the thing: a lie that seemed too hard to believe. Why would Enma believe her? Was he just that stupid, or did she actually have photographic memory? If she did have that, why did she have such horrible grades? Hibari grew aggravated at not knowing as much as he thought he originally did when it came to the Eurasian girl.

"No. But I think only a fool fails school, " Enma replied wittily, chuckling.

"Takes one to know one." They sat in the stillness. Hibari observed them from the side of the school, wondering _why_ he hadn't attacked them so far. "Is there any particular reason why Sayuki-sensei wants me back in the classroom?"

"I don't think Sayuki-sensei wants the other teachers to find out that she couldn't keep a single student under control," Enma said loftily.

Masaru's eye twitched. "Even after I insulted her?"

"…Yeah. Maybe...I take it back. I don't know anymore, " he said sheepishly.

"Huh. I guess that means I won't be getting expelled."

"For what?"

"Cursing at the teacher. Didn't you hear me?"

"Umm…." Enma fiddled with his shirt a little bit. "I couldn't tell. You were speaking Italian after she yelled at you to come back to the classroom."

"I did?"

He nodded.

"I didn't even notice."

Hibari scoffed. _Stupid._

"Well then, let's get going."

Enma gave her a hesitant smile, "I'm sure everything will be fi—What happened to you?"

Masaru returned his question with a startled look, sitting up. "I'm sorry. I can't answer that unless your question is more specific."

The red-head frowned. "I meant, what happened to your"—he gestured to her wrist—"you know."

"Oh. I got hurt." Enma gave her a flat stare and she sighed. Masaru patted his head lightly. "I'm not telling you anything else besides that. Just forget about it. It's not that important."

"Can't at you at least go see the doctor about it?"

"It costs money, and I don't have insurance over here."

"What's the problem with that? It's only money."

Masaru repeated her earlier words to Enma—not realizing that she was feeding more unknown information to Hibari (and Reborn from his cameras). "Really, don't worry about it. I'll be fine—_why must you curious people hurt me_?" Masaru yelped when Enma squeezed her wrist tightly.

"S-Sorry! I just wanted to see how bad it was!" Enma explained rapidly, guilty. "A-Are you angry?"

She laid back and exhaled a large puff of air, "No."

Enma felt another pang of guilt strike him. "I wish I could help."

"You don't have to do anything for me." Masaru's eyes widened, feeling herself being lifted off the flower bed, thrown over a sturdy shoulder. "Put me down this instance, ugly."

Hibari had enough of their nonsense "You. Get to class, or I'll bite you to death," he said, directing his threat at Enma—whom looked hesitant. Enma looked at Masaru apologetically. Masaru gestured for him to leave, which he was grateful for. "As for you, I'll be taking you to a doctor to get you treated."

"I'm broke."

"I have connections."

"Wow. Fantastic baby."

From above, the windows flew open and a bunch of girls stuck their heads out the window, "DANCE! WOO HOO! I WANT TO DANCE, DANCE, DANCE, DA-DANCE DANCE! FANTASTIC BABY!" They sang, out of tune and at the top of their lungs.

"Wow. I never knew that many people like Big Bang."

"Shut up."

* * *

Masaru bored her eyes into the back of Hibari's head for the past thirty minutes while she was getting a cast. "This is your fault."

Hibari spared her a look, and sneered. "You're telling me this is my fault when you decided to punch me in the face? Pathetic."

"Technically, you did approach me first while my emotions were unstable. You just happened to, hmmm. What is the phrase I'm looking for? "Piss me off?" That's it. You could have waited until Monday to talk to me, Hibari-san," Masaru shot back.

"If you're trying to put the blame on me by twisting your words, it's not working. I have dealt with better people that deal with manipulating others. Compared to them, yours is just child's play."

She reached over and tucked a loose strand behind his ear like a female protagonist of a shoujo manga, smirking. "Straying away from the main topic? I think you're being a manipulative, conniving, son of a bitch yourself too. You don't have any excuse to approach me outside of school grounds." He put his nose up in the air and gave her an arrogant gaze. "No excuse? Great. Good job you walking accident." She got slapped over the head.

"Tell me. Why would a girl like you, whom has a perfect life, be so emotionally unstable?"

"It's none of your concern."

"I'm getting a doctor to check out your injury for free. I have the right to know."

"You're the one that injured me in the first place. You should be required to pay for my hospital bills."

Hibari narrowed his eyes into slits, "Tell me." She clasped her mouth together tightly and avoided meeting his eyes. He grabbed her by the chin and force her to meet his stare. "If you don't tell me, I can assure you, you will regret it."

Masaru face resumed to appear blank again, but she spoke in a malevolent tone, "I didn't know you were so interested in another person's love life, Hibari-san."

"Love life?" Ah. So that meant Masaru got to go on a date with Enma after all. Judging by her reaction, it didn't turn out so well. He snorted, and released her, "Never mind."

Quietly, she asked, "Am I that sad?"

He answered without any hesitation, "Yes."

"Hmmm..." Her head was bobbing up and down, and her eyes were starting to droop again. She was tired. Masaru hopped off the chair and laid on the cement.

"Act like a female for once by having some modesty, and get off the floor." By the end of his sentence, she was long gone. Hibari grunted in annoyance and reached down to grab her by the collar. Using little force, he picked her up by touching only her clothing, and set her on the bed. She rolled around a little, before snuggling into the mattress. He sighed.

Damn narcoleptics.

* * *

**Me: More interaction with Hibari! Yay! And did you notice that I used a cliche plot to get them together? I THINK SO. AND, did you guys notice that fanfiction is FINALLY letting you upload pictures as your BOOK COVER? It's so cool.**

**Gokudera: Loser.**

**Me: Baby I know. And for those Big Bang fans out there, I'M A VIP! CONTACT ME HOES. LOL Nah, I kid. But if anyone likes**

Avatar: The Last Airbender**And is interested in crack pairings, I made a oneshot of JetXToph. It's a fail, but just in case anyone likes those kind of weird stuff. Anyway, SEE YA. REVIEW, YEAH? **

**EDIT: November 29, 2012**


	8. Self Conscious

**Me: OMG HOLY FACK GUYS. A LOT OF PEOPLE ACTUALLY REVIEWED! I DON'T WHY, BUT I FELT THAT WAS THE WORST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER POSTED.**

**Gokudera: It was.**

**Me: FUCK YOU. But anyway, THANKS YOU GUYS. And now, I return to a normal chapter which I will only receive 4-5 reviews as usual. Because now I know that THIS is the worst chapter I have ever posted.**

**Reborn: Yamamoto is having a mental break down after he was told to be a cock block for last chapter. I'll be taking his place in his stead.**

**Me: Suh-weeet~! Missed you babe. Knew you couldn't stay away from this sexy face. *troll face***

**Reborn: Shut up. Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira only. Characters were borrowed only this author's selfish use. Damned idiot. **

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

**Stupidity Gets You Somewhere**

"What happened to your wrist?" Tsuna asked, staring at the bent carpus in shock.

"I don't mean to be rude, but isn't it obvious that I broke it?" Masaru retorted, cocking an eyebrow. "I didn't go to the hospital and get it fixed because it costs money."

"You can ask your parents for money."

"I live on my own in a run-down apartment due to the fact that my family lives in Italy; most of the expenses go to cheap food, which tastes like garbage, and electricity. If I have extra money, I'll buy a few books and movies." She then raised the injured arm to Tsuna's face. "Please fix this if you have the magic fingers—without making me cry "like a lil' bitch". Wait. I change my mind; just recommend me to a person that will do this for free. If there is any at all."

Tsuna had a palm being dragged down his face and sighed deeply. "There's Dr. Shamal that works here at the infirmary. I'm sure he'll treat you for free because you're a girl." Under his breath, he added, "Maybe." She did act like a boy a lot. Perhaps her a girly look won't make him confused! Or make Dr. Shamal think she's a very pretty cross dresser.

"He sounds like a pervert."

"Well he is, but he's not a bad person! Honestly!"

Masaru forced her eyes to stare straight at the building and not roll, "Never mind. Goodness knows, I might be harassed to my death bed."

"Dr. Shamal is a really nice person!" defended Tsuna, raising his arms in defense. _Plus I think Dr. Shamal is more interested in girls with curves and meats on their bones._

"Do tell."

"He's umm….Dr. Shamal helped me many times when I was in trouble!"

"Prove it."

Tsuna realized he was not going to get anywhere with the apathetic person. Giving up, his shoulders slumped. "Let's just…Let's just get to class." Damn woman, _always_ had to be right. _At least Kyoko-chan isn't like that._

Masaru agreed, "Sounds good to me." They walked to the classroom in a comfortable silence—if Masaru didn't count the times Tsuna would keep eying her wrist. Reaching there in just a minute before the bell rang, everyone shuffled to their wooden seats and sat down. The narcoleptic was grateful for it because no one could witness her injury and talk about it. The entire time however, Masaru looked at the green board being filled up with lines. Her eyes started to droop from exhaustion, and she laid her forehead on the cool desk, closing her eyelids tightly. She just wanted to escape; to leave and get away from reality.

"FUJI MASARU!"

Masaru sat up slowly, head pounding, and wrist aching in pain. She bit the tip of her tongue and glared at the teacher. "Yes sensei?"

"Pay attention and take notes or get out!" Sayuki-sensei snapped, tapping her stubby feet on the floor impatiently. The group of girls behind her broke out into a fit of bubbly giggles. "I'm sick and tired of you always sleeping in the class and failing. I will not have a failure of a student in here. Sharpen up your horrendous behavior or else I'll have to resort to talking to the principal in switching you to another teacher who's willing to deal with your thick-head."

"Yes sensei." The plump woman had a haughty grin on her face, until Masaru began packing up her books, was it wiped off.

"Where do you think you're going!"

Masaru stated indignantly, "Out."

"W-What?"

" 'Pay attention and take notes or get out!' " Masaru mocked. Everyone gasped. "I choose to get out." Dragging her feet to the door, she threw the door open in one violent action and grunted at the sharp jab in her wrist. _I should really go to the doctor. Then again, it costs money. _Taking one last look at the class, her body froze on the spot; it felt like a knife was wrenched down her throat when Enma bored his red eyes into her—worried. Throwing the unwanted feelings away, Masaru walked out of the class hastily.

"FUJI MASARU! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Masaru couldn't. She didn't want to deal with anyone right now. "I'd rather not. I wouldn't want to become infected by an obnoxious git like you. You damn incompetent fool of a teacher," she said insultingly, her voice fading the farther she got down the hall and her list of insults used commonly in America and United Kingdom.

* * *

Hibari gave a sharp intake when Masaru walked into the Reception Room and laid on the couch. His reaction made it evident that he did not forget about the incident yesterday. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Hanging—laying to be precise actually." She turned on her side to look at him. "I'm in here because I'm getting ready to be expelled from this school."

"That reason is?"

"I directed my profane language against my useless teacher."

"Do I want to know the details?"

"Depends. Do you want the details to melt your ears off now or later?"

He only settled back in his chair and laced his hands across his stomach, nodding. "Good point." In his peripheral vision, he saw Masaru cradling her arm carefully—her brows were furrowed together, and she was biting her lips. Bounding to her after a few seconds, Hibari grabbed her by the elbow and pulled it to him forcefully, examining it. Her wrist was swelling up, and the once white skin was purple and green. Hibari smiled when he remembered the time he snapped it because she threw a weak punch to his face out of anger. That gave him a sense of thrill. Being punched in the face by a girl of course, not snapping her bony corpus and seeing her in pain. That would just be too weird—even for his standards. Weeellll…no, not really. "You didn't go to the hospital."

"No shit—_ngghn_!" Masaru gasped in discomfort at the pressure applied to her wrist. "You're a fucking basta—owww!"

Hibari smirked smugly, "Clean your foul mouth and I'll convince the principal to give you a detention."

"You're fuck—_I hate you_!" Masaru yelped; it was the first time she ever showed so much emotion to another person. Not even her parents had brought out this side of her. She tried biting his hands, but he slapped her over the head.

"Have you learned your lesson yet?"

"..." Masaru began grumbling in Italian, pissed off. "Are you going to let go?"

"Go to the hospital," he demanded.

"Why should I?"

"You need to be in good conditions to clean this afternoon. I will not let you off just because you're whining over this simple injury."

"That's right. I forgot that school comes first for a psychotic person like you." Masaru was seething with hot fury and she clenched her hands, her fist turning white. "For your information, I was never _whining_ over something so trivial like this. Now if you would excuse me," she snatched her arm away roughly, "I'll be heading to the principal's office to receive my expulsion. The faster I get it, the faster I can get out of this school and never see you again." In a minute, she was pushed down the chair with him straddling her.

Hibari glared at her, "You're not going anywhere as long as I say so."

"Funny. I didn't know you have authority over the headmaster," she retorted, wincing. "Besides, why do you care so much? You don't need me here to pick up after the students. You have a janitor that would be happy to clean for money. And it's been over a month and half at best, that I polished up this crappy place for my original punishment of puking on your lovely loafers. If I didn't know any better, " Masaru leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear with an evil glint, "I would think that _you like me_."

"You are clearly delusional," he snapped, albeit his throat became dry at the outrageous idea. Maybe it was just him being repulsed by the idea. And then a crazy thought visited him, _Did he like her? _No, absolutely not. He did not like her. She was a little similar to him when it came to the personality. There was nothing eye-catching about Fuji Masaru besides the fact that she was half Italian and Japanese. She was socially inept, and with her grades, it was apparent that she was an idiot. She wasn't even feminine at all. Nor did she have any decent manners. It was ridiculous. The thought of liking a girl, if she could be called that, like her was pathetic. Yet….

"Say what you think, but it seems to be that I clearly hit a touchy subject you like to avoid." Masaru shoved him away before he could respond and strode to the door calmly. Craning her neck, she locked eyes with him. "I was just joking by the way. I know you're asexual. You're probably keeping me here to torture me because you're a sadist. And since I have a problem with shitty cliche moments, I'm gonna go. Bye bye."

…Her sense of humor was extremely dirty and dry.

Hibari Kyoya did not realize he had breathed a sigh he held in relief, _I don't have feelings for the narcoleptic. _He grunted. He really felt an urge to get some fresh air. Stepping out of the Reception room, he headed out of the school building from the back and rounded up in the corner, finding Masaru laying in a pile of heap on the flower beds planted in the front. Her arms and legs were sprawled out on the ground and she was knocked out, a soft snore escaping from her lips. _She couldn't wait to fall asleep until she got home? _Hibari contemplated whether or not he should leave her there or carry her to the infirmary.

"Masaru." Hibari's head snapped up when he saw the familiar red-head hurry over to her. A strong urge of hitting Kozato rushed to him, and he couldn't put a finger on why he wanted to. Enma crouched besides her form; he touched her shoulder and nudged her softly. "Masaru, wake up. The teacher told me to find you and bring you back." She didn't stir one bit. A deep frown marred his face, and he shook her again. "Masaru. I know you're faking. Your fingers are twitching."

"Tell her I died."

Hibari scoffed at her stupidity.

Enma smiled, "Sayuki-sensei's not going to believe you."

"She never believes me, " Masaru retorted, sitting up. She lifted her arms above her, stretching before she gave another yawn, smacking her lips together. "I'm starting to think that she really hates my guts."

"….You just noticed that now?"

"Silly Enma. I would be a fool if I noticed her hatred for me now." Was Masaru always so…What was the word Hibari was looking for?...Happy? He could never remember a time when Masaru seem to enjoy living. The only exception was when Enma was around. But _why_? What was damn special about the red-head?

"Aren't you?"

"Pardon me?"

Enma re-worded his earlier question, "Aren't you a fool?"

"Does a fool have photographic memory?"

_Photographic memory?_ Hibari frowned. Masaru might have been pulling off a lie that seemed too hard to believe. Except that's the thing: a lie that seemed too hard to believe. Why would Enma believe her? Was he just that stupid, or did she actually have photographic memory? If she did have that, why did she have such horrible grades? Hibari grew aggravated at not knowing as much as he thought he originally did when it came to the Eurasian girl.

"No. But I think only a fool fails school, " Enma replied wittily, chuckling.

"Takes one to know one." They sat in the stillness. Hibari observed them from the side of the school, wondering _why_ he hadn't attacked them so far. "Is there any particular reason why Sayuki-sensei wants me back in the classroom?"

"I don't think Sayuki-sensei wants the other teachers to find out that she couldn't keep a single student under control," Enma said loftily.

Masaru's eye twitched. "Even after I insulted her?"

"…Yeah. Maybe...I take it back. I don't know anymore, " he said sheepishly.

"Huh. I guess that means I won't be getting expelled."

"For what?"

"Cursing at the teacher. Didn't you hear me?"

"Umm…." Enma fiddled with his shirt a little bit. "I couldn't tell. You were speaking Italian after she yelled at you to come back to the classroom."

"I did?"

He nodded.

"I didn't even notice."

Hibari scoffed. _Stupid._

"Well then, let's get going."

Enma gave her a hesitant smile, "I'm sure everything will be fi—What happened to you?"

Masaru returned his question with a startled look, sitting up. "I'm sorry. I can't answer that unless your question is more specific."

The red-head frowned. "I meant, what happened to your"—he gestured to her wrist—"you know."

"Oh. I got hurt." Enma gave her a flat stare and she sighed. Masaru patted his head lightly. "I'm not telling you anything else besides that. Just forget about it. It's not that important."

"Can't at you at least go see the doctor about it?"

"It costs money, and I don't have insurance over here."

"What's the problem with that? It's only money."

Masaru repeated her earlier words to Enma—not realizing that she was feeding more unknown information to Hibari (and Reborn from his cameras). "Really, don't worry about it. I'll be fine—_why must you curious people hurt me_?" Masaru yelped when Enma squeezed her wrist tightly.

"S-Sorry! I just wanted to see how bad it was!" Enma explained rapidly, guilty. "A-Are you angry?"

She laid back and exhaled a large puff of air, "No."

Enma felt another pang of guilt strike him. "I wish I could help."

"You don't have to do anything for me." Masaru's eyes widened, feeling herself being lifted off the flower bed, thrown over a sturdy shoulder. "Put me down this instance, ugly."

Hibari had enough of their nonsense "You. Get to class, or I'll bite you to death," he said, directing his threat at Enma—whom looked hesitant. Enma looked at Masaru apologetically. Masaru gestured for him to leave, which he was grateful for. "As for you, I'll be taking you to a doctor to get you treated."

"I'm broke."

"I have connections."

"Wow. Fantastic baby."

From above, the windows flew open and a bunch of girls stuck their heads out the window, "DANCE! WOO HOO! I WANT TO DANCE, DANCE, DANCE, DA-DANCE DANCE! FANTASTIC BABY!" They sang, out of tune and at the top of their lungs.

"Wow. I never knew that many people like Big Bang."

"Shut up."

* * *

Masaru bored her eyes into the back of Hibari's head for the past thirty minutes while she was getting a cast. "This is your fault."

Hibari spared her a look, and sneered. "You're telling me this is my fault when you decided to punch me in the face? Pathetic."

"Technically, you did approach me first while my emotions were unstable. You just happened to, hmmm. What is the phrase I'm looking for? "Piss me off?" That's it. You could have waited until Monday to talk to me, Hibari-san," Masaru shot back.

"If you're trying to put the blame on me by twisting your words, it's not working. I have dealt with better people that deal with manipulating others. Compared to them, yours is just child's play."

She reached over and tucked a loose strand behind his ear like a female protagonist of a shoujo manga, smirking. "Straying away from the main topic? I think you're being a manipulative, conniving, son of a bitch yourself too. You don't have any excuse to approach me outside of school grounds." He put his nose up in the air and gave her an arrogant gaze. "No excuse? Great. Good job you walking accident." She got slapped over the head.

"Tell me. Why would a girl like you, whom has a perfect life, be so emotionally unstable?"

"It's none of your concern."

"I'm getting a doctor to check out your injury for free. I have the right to know."

"You're the one that injured me in the first place. You should be required to pay for my hospital bills."

Hibari narrowed his eyes into slits, "Tell me." She clasped her mouth together tightly and avoided meeting his eyes. He grabbed her by the chin and force her to meet his stare. "If you don't tell me, I can assure you, you will regret it."

Masaru face resumed to appear blank again, but she spoke in a malevolent tone, "I didn't know you were so interested in another person's love life, Hibari-san."

"Love life?" Ah. So that meant Masaru got to go on a date with Enma after all. Judging by her reaction, it didn't turn out so well. He snorted, and released her, "Never mind."

Quietly, she asked, "Am I that sad?"

He answered without any hesitation, "Yes."

"Hmmm..." Her head was bobbing up and down, and her eyes were starting to droop again. She was tired. Masaru hopped off the chair and laid on the cement.

"Act like a female for once by having some modesty, and get off the floor." By the end of his sentence, she was long gone. Hibari grunted in annoyance and reached down to grab her by the collar. Using little force, he picked her up by touching only her clothing, and set her on the bed. She rolled around a little, before snuggling into the mattress. He sighed.

Damn narcoleptics.

* * *

**Me: More interaction with Hibari! Yay! And did you notice that I used a cliche plot to get them together? I THINK SO. AND, did you guys notice that fanfiction is FINALLY letting you upload pictures as your BOOK COVER? It's so cool.**

**Gokudera: Loser.**

**Me: Baby I know. And for those Big Bang fans out there, I'M A VIP! CONTACT ME HOES. LOL Nah, I kid. But if anyone likes**

Avatar: The Last Airbender**And is interested in crack pairings, I made a oneshot of JetXToph. It's a fail, but just in case anyone likes those kind of weird stuff. Anyway, SEE YA. REVIEW, YEAH? **

**EDIT: November 29, 2012**


	9. Practice Makes Perfect

**Me: I LOVE ALL OF YOU REVIEWERS! TT^TT In my eyes, all of you guys are beautiful.**

**Gokudera: *snorts***

**Me: DON'T LAUGH YOU PIECE OF BULLSHI—**

**Yamamoto: You guys are so funny! :D**

**Me:...For that, I vouch for Lambo to do the disclaimer.**

**Lambo: WHO AM I? I AM LAMBO! WHO ARE YOU? I AM LAMBO~!**

**Yamamoto: BUT I WANT TO DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Me: FINE.**

**Yamamoto: KHR BELONGS TO AMANO AKIRA ONLY! YAY! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

**Practice Makes Perfect**

"You can't just brush your hair like you're attacking it! That makes your hair even worse and damages it!" Hana exclaimed, dragging a palm down her face in frustration. She clicked her tongue and took it from Masaru. Using her fingers to untangle some of the locks, she put the mirror in front of them and began combing gently. "You need to be_extra_ careful. If you do it too harsh, you can pull out your hair and become bald later on." Once she finished, she leaned back on the bed with a triumphant grin. "See? Isn't that much better?"

Masaru ran her fingers through her blonde hair and nodded. "It is. Thank you, Kurokawa-san."

"I told you already, just call me Hana!"

The Eurasian girl's lips twitched. "Kurokawa-san."

"HANA!"

Kyoko grabbed a section of Masaru's blonde hair, smiling. "Your hair looks so pretty like this! And it's really soft too. What type of shampoo and conditioner do you use?"

"A bar of soap."

Hana gave her an incredulous stare of disbelief, "You're joking?"

"No. The soap makes a lot of bubbles, so I thought I could just use it as shampoo. It's really cheap."

"Didn't your parents teach—"

"They did. But it's much cheaper to just buy a bar of soap."

"You must have been deprived as a young girl."

She shrugged, "My mother spent most of the time modeling for magazines, and my dad worked at the hospital as a surgeon. They barely came home from work so I had a baby sitter take care of me. I didn't mind. They brought me tons of presents to make it up."

They gave her a sympathetic look and patted her head. "Everything will be all right."

"Everything _is_ all right."

Hana rolled her eyes. "You can barely comb your hair, you wash your hair with a bar of soap, and you can't even interact with another human being without pissing them off or creeping them out unintentionally! You don't even listen to _music_! That is definitely not _all right_."

"Does the music count if I heard it in the movies?"

"You're an idiot."

"Technically—!"

"Don't give me all that technical crap. Now Kyoko, spread the newspaper out on the floor. I'll go fill up the water sprayer. YES, FUJI? Geeze, just ask the question and stop putting your hand up. This isn't school."

"What are we doing?"

"_We_ are about to give you a haircut."

"Why?"

Kyoko replied patiently as a peacemaker, "We're trimming your hair to cut off your split ends."

"Split ends?" Kyoko showed her an example of split ends by pointing to the ends of her hair, and comparing it to her own orange locks. "Oh. I take it these split ends are bad?"

"Kind of, but it's not that bad. Getting rid of your split ends will give you a much neater look. Hana-chan, I'm done!"

Hana exited the hallway after she filled up the water sprayer and came back, tying a hair apron around herself. "Good. Fuji, sit in the middle of the newspaper. You're gonna have to get a bit messy because you don't have a chair. I'll section your hair and start cutting. Got it? Now stay still."

"Yes ma'am."

**Thirty Minutes Later**

"Done. Now go shower while me and Kyoko clean up." Masaru stood up and brushed strands of hair off her arms and legs before walking stiffly to the bathroom. Hana and Kyoko began picking up the newspaper and sweeping the floor in case the blonde locks fell on it. "This girl here! It's amazing how she managed to get this far in life!" Kyoko smiled widely. Even if Hana had been complaining about Masaru the entire time, she could tell that the dark haired girl was warming up to the blonde. Hana checked the list of things written down and sighed. "Once she gets out the shower, we have to show her how to take care of her skin. What products did her mom send her?"

"Umm…." Kyoko pulled out a small box wrapped up in a pink basket that Masaru had shown her. "A lot of these cleansers and moisturizers are from Shiseido and other popular name brands."

"Humph. Mama must be rich."

"Masaru-chan did say her mother was a model and her dad was a surgeon! It's expected."

"Whatever. For now, her skin is already perfect. She just needs to use this cleanser and moisturizer, and that's it." Masaru exited the bathroom in loose yellow gym shorts and an oversized baggy t-shirt that reminded them a color of puke green. Her once neat hair was now wet and tangled. Hana's face became distorted into revolt. "Kyoko! Show her how to dry her hair correctly and comb it for her! I'll go—…." Her voice faltered and she regained the confidence, "I'll go pick out something better for her to wear!" Marching to her closet, she slammed the closet door open and released a shrill, high-pitched shriek.

"What is it. Hana-chan?"

"I don't know if I should be offended or not." Masaru had an amused smile playing on her face, until there came a knocking from the front. Tugging away from Kyoko's tender care of brushing her hair, she entered the hallway and swung the door open. "Yes?"

A midget-sized man with balding gray hair stood in front of her with a huge brown box. He narrowed his eyes at her, "Package for Fuji Masaru."

"Yes, that is me."

He shoved a clipboard in her hand roughly with a pen. "Sign it." She did and dropped it in his open palm before taking the package in her apartment, slamming the door in his face with giddiness. Stupid bastard didn't deserve manners.

She dragged the box in the room and then shoved it under her bed. She'll open it later when the guests left. Raising a brow at Hana—whom was being fanned by a magazine—her shoulders heaved up before dropping. She took the brush from the table and slowly finished combing her hair softly. Her green eyes hit the mirror. Masaru leaned closer, squinting behind the classes, _Did I always look like this? _She didn't change that much, but yet in her eyes, it was just very _different_. Maybe it was the nicely shaped eyebrows that Kyoko gently plucked for her.

Hana groaned and gently shoved Kyoko away. "I wonder if we can actually pull this off in a month."

"I think we can do it! You just have to be patient with her Hana-chan!"

"Right. Patience. Oi! Fuji! Get over here so we can show you how to clean your face and moisturize! We can either do this the easy way or the hard way! Your choice."

"I think you are absolutely crazy."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Nothing."

* * *

"Hey, this might just be me…But is that girl Fuji getting kind of…I don't know, pretty?" A random student said, staring at the sixteen-year-old Eurasian.

"You're joking?"

"No! I'm really not! I mean, lately, it's just…" He blushed. "Her appearance has been getting better. And since she doesn't wear the boys uniform anymore….She kind of looks cute wearing skirts. She has this really petite figure I've never noticed until now….I think if she got better grades and smiled more, I would go after her."

"_I_ think you're insane."

It was by pure coincidence that Hana had happened to overhear the male's conversation. Grinning in delight, she rushed over to Masaru's desk and knelt in front of the sleepy girl. "Wake up, Fuji. I got something important to tell you!"

Masaru took off her glasses and rubbed at her eyes gently, a soft groan escaping her. "Yes Kurokawa-san, what do you wish to tell me before class starts? Please let it be relevant." Hana slapped her over the head lightly, waking her up completely. "I would appreciate it if you kept your hands to yourself, thank you. It took me a long time to make my hair this neat." Indeed, her blonde hair had not been put in its casual braid, but combed and straightened to frame her face perfectly. "It's time consuming to do these things."

"Yet it's totally worth it!" Hana retorted indignantly, feeling her pride swell up. Masaru had actually followed Kyoko's and her advice. She smirked and pointed in the direction of the tall guys whispering under their breath, staring at the short girl. "One of them just commented on how pretty and cute you have gotten. He even said that if you smiled more and used your head for once during class to get better grades, he wouldn't mind even _dating_ you."

"Ah, I see. However, he is no Enma. The only reason I'm doing this is to get Enma to notice me. Not Ajibana Rio-san and his friends."

"You're missing the point here!"

"If I'm missing the point, the best thing to do is to just _tell me _instead of stalling."

Hana face palmed and grunted. "Perhaps Enma would notice you more if you just used your _brains_ and _smile _more. Guys like smart girls! And didn't you hear the saying that a girl looks the best when she smiles from the bottom of her heart? Geeze!"

"Have you forgotten that I'm not exactly normal?" Masaru massaged the side of her forehead in circular motions before laying her hands flat on the desk. "Yes, I get your point. If I follow those directions, do you think that he will actually notice me more?"

"I don't really know, but it doesn't hurt to try."

"There are certain circumstances where it does."

The dark-haired girl clicked her tongue. "Are you going to try or not?"

"I shall."

"Good!"

Following after that, Masaru had been passing each assignment and tests handed out to her with a hundred percent and more when bonuses were offered. Sayuki-sensei had cried tears of joy and hugged Masaru, sobbing and apologizing until Masaru got bored of her and fell asleep in the plump woman's arms. It did catch Enma's attention, just not in the way that she wanted him to. During tutoring, he confronted her about it cautiously, "It's…good that you started try hard in school." Because that was a _great_ way to start a conversation with her.

"Is it?" Masaru asked, a shimmer of hope shining in her eyes as she gazed at him.

A pregnant silence, and then a nod followed. "You don't get bullied anymore." He blatantly ignored the rumors containing her cheating on another student's work. He knew it wasn't true, and because it was extremely tough to cheat when the Japanese teachers were so strict on them.

"Neither do you." They were engulfed in the stillness again, the atmosphere becoming more awkward. Masaru tilted his chin up with her fingers, green eyes boring into him, "You look confused. Is there any particular reason for that?"

"Just…." Enma held his breath, and then released it. He pushed away her hand from his face. "Why do you pick _now_ to reveal how intelligent you really are?"

"To impress you." Masaru's face turned pink.

"W-What?" Enma became slack-jawed. His eyes were wide, and he turned the exact shade of red as his hair color. "Y-you did it to impress me?" Another strange thought visited him, and he gasped in shock. Standing up from his seat abruptly, the back of the wood hit the ground with a clattering sound. "You…You….You like me." It was unbelievable how he didn't realize her feelings for him after all this time when it was obvious. The way she acted different in front of him than anybody else, and the way she treated him. How disappointed she was on the date when he wanted to hang out with Tsuna and Gokudera. His hand flew up to his face and covered his growing blush, keeping it there.

Masaru nodded stiffly. Her voice had simply refused to work at the moment. Slowly reaching out, she grabbed his hand and tugged him closer to her gently. This was it. This was the moment she was waiting for. She wanted to back out, but it was too late to turn back now that he had already realized she held romantic feeling for him. Her shaking arms had encircled around his neck, and she held him tightly, afraid he would leave her. Masaru laughed shakily, "Sorry if I'm being a cliché git, but I like you. It's as simple as that. I'm not here to give you a summary about how I dreamt of dating you. Nor am I here to cry about wishing you would feel the same for me. I just wanted to tell you I like you, and ask what your feelings for me are."

His ear was pressed against her flat chest, and he could hear the erratic heartbeats, his knees giving into the ground and his arm stayed by his side, rigid. Enma didn't know what to think anymore. His brain couldn't compute anything at all. The only thing he felt right now was the need to comfort her. He returned her hug and wrapped his arms around her waist slowly. This felt so wrong.

"Does….Does this mean that you feel the same way for me?" Enma remained silent, feeling too guilty to tell her that he didn't like her romantically, fearing that he would crush her frail heart. This wasn't right. It didn't feel right for him to be here, holding her. Masaru took his silence for an agreement, and beamed with happiness. "Let's go on a date again this Saturday. Okay?"

Enma hesitated, "Sure."

She leaned back to meet his eyes, and chuckled. Another surge of regret ran through him. "I'll see you tomorrow morning. I need to go meet up with Hibari-san or else he'll try to hunt me down. They untangled their limbs apart and Masaru gathered her stuff up and tip toed to kiss him on the cheek. "Bye."

Enma touched the cheek she kissed and blushed again. "Bye," he murmured. He plopped on the seat in exhaustion, running his hands through his messy hair. _What should I do now?_

* * *

"I'm done, Hibari-san."

Hibari flipped through the file on his desk and clicked his tongue. "Hn."

"Is there anything else you need? I would be happy to fetch you your horse, your highness. Perhaps you want me to get you a fresh glass of milk from the cow in the barn." She ducked the sharpened pencil thrown in her direction. "That's not nice, Hibari-san. I could have died or be at the hospital again. I went back there three days ago to remove the cast too," she said, flexing her mended wrist.

"Sit down."

"Yes your highness. I shall comply to your unnecessary demands."

"You want me to hit you that bad, do you not?"

"No your highness." Masaru blocked the stapler by scooting over to the opposite side of the chair. "Yes, now that our, I'm sorry _my,_ charade is over, what do you want with me?"

"Half of your classmates have filed complaints against you," he said sharply, grey-blue eyes boring into her body. Unwillingly, a cold shiver ran down her back from his cool gaze and Hibari caught it, smirking. "All of them are the exact same, complaining that you have cheated."

"You're telling me that you believe this ludicrous accusation?" Masaru raised a blonde brow, lips curling upwards into a mocking smile. "Interesting tale, old chap. Please, tell me more."

He narrowed his eyes. "I checked your status. It's interesting how your poor grades changed dramatically in a few weeks."

"I do believe that I have something that trounces what you said."

"Explain."

"It is extremely hard to cheat in this school for once. Every teacher you have hired had at least a college degree if this school did a proper background check on them. If I recalled correctly, you _hand-picked_ each of them after the incident from middle school."

"How do you know about that?"

"Sawada-san."

"Hn. Continue."

"The teachers you picked out are, quote unquote, "_hard asses."_ They crack down on everyone they think is cheating. I went under careful scrutiny of each of my teachers for weeks before they finally realized I was _using my brains_ for once. Tell me Hibari-san, do I peg you as the type to lie and cheat?" Hibari remained quiet, and thought over her words carefully. She carried on, "Is there anything else you would like to tell me?"

"Take the placement test again."

"Pardon me?"

"I will not repeat myself."

Masaru frowned. If she took the placement test again, she could prove to everyone that she did not resort to such pitiful methods like cheating to pass the school course. "I agree. When do I take it?"

"This Saturday."

She rejected, "No."

Hibari glared at her, "Take it on Saturday or be expelled. Your choice."

"I have a date on Saturday with my boyfriend. The answer is still no, ugly. Change it to tomorrow morning."

Her calm statement caught him off guard. "Boyfriend?"

"Kozato Enma."

Did his ears deceive him? It couldn't be. After months of crushing on him, she had finally gathered the courage to confess to the red-head. His stomach felt empty and he brushed it off, thinking he was hungry. He hadn't eaten all day. And her statement renewed his resolve. "Move it back to the next Saturday," he said determinedly.

"Or you can move it to _tomorrow_. You have the power to do _anything_ you want in this school Hibari-san. It doesn't make a difference if I took the placement test tomorrow you twit."

"Saturday."

"Tomorrow."

"_Saturday_."

"Tomorrow, ugly." Her eye sights were starting to fail her once more and she leaned on the side of the cushion, eyelids closing. "I won't…show up…on…Sat…ur…." She moved around to get comfortable and fell asleep, arms wrapped around herself to shield her body from the cold air breezing in from the open window.

Hibari was tempted to throw her out the window, a low growl reverberating from the back of his throat. Why did the narcoleptic girl insist on being such a stubborn mule? He checked his watch and averted his eyes to the sleeping girl. Masaru was unpredictable when she slept. He had no idea what time she would wake up; the time he left for school would depend on her. That meant he couldn't patrol tonight. Picking up his cellphone, he dialed his right hand man.

_"Yes, Kyoya?"_

"Tetsu." Kyoya had gone past the stage of calling Kusakabe by his full name. The right hand man had earned it. "Do the patrolling for tonight."

_"Again?"_

"Yes."

_"Is Fuji Masaru-san asleep in the Reception Room?"_

"…."

_"Very well. Try not to murder her while she's asleep. Goodbye."_

The other line was cut off and Hibari set his phone back down on the table. There were days when Masaru would be too tired to walk home after she finished her duties, and decided to get knocked out in his "stifling homosexual hideout" instead—as she liked to _kindly_ put it. It was annoying, yes. No matter how many times he had nudged her in the ribs with his weapons, her response was to move around before she became still. In the end, Hibari stayed to watch over her. If word came out that he left a student at school by herself, hell would break loose and the strict reputation he's built up for himself and the school would be ruined.

Hibari scowled as minutes ticked by, getting off his chair to move closer to Masaru. He crouched down in front of her, inspecting every part of her body. His fingers moved on its own accord, picking up a section of her hair gently and rubbing his fingers through it. He glowered in annoyance. Masaru only took care of it for Kozato Enma. She became a better person, for Kozato Enma. He knew he could be aloof a lot of times when females became the topic, but he took notice of everything about Fuji Masaru. Something that Enma hadn't. Hibari froze when Masaru moved once again and grabbed ahold of the hand in her hair, cradling it gently.

Her simple touch made Hibari's wrist feel like it was burning. He felt so strange. Weird. _Abnormal_. That was the word to describe every emotion running through him at this peculiar moment. Masaru released him and groped around in the air and found his shoulders. Her fingers curled around him and yanked him near her. Hibari blank expression didn't change besides his eyes widening a fraction. There it was again—the abnormal feeling where the insides of his stomach were writhing together. He wanted to protest and deny how _right_ it was for her to be holding him. It wasn't supposed to be. She was not single, and they were not together. Hell, Masaru didn't even like him enough to call him an _acquaintance_.

"Fuji, let go of me." Hibari found his tone towards her oddly soft, and he didn't like it one bit. He repeated his earlier words inside his head, _This isn't right. _Maneuvering his body out of her grip, he cocked his head and studied her facial expression. Still knocked out cold. Fantastic. He slapped his palm on her forehead, leaving it there. "Idiot."

* * *

"Hello Enma," Masaru greeted, giving him a languid wave. A natural, wide smile was on her face as she stood next to him, lacing her hands together with the red-head.

Blood rushed to Enma's cheeks at the display of public affection, and he ducked his head down to the floor. "Hi Masaru," he said softly. He peered at their hands clasped together and he grimaced. He tugged it out of her grip, feeling a pang of regret at the frown she gave him. He apologized, "Sorry. It's just…a little embarrassing to show…other people."

"All right. We can hold hands when we're by ourselves then."

"HEY!"

Masaru cocked an eyebrow. "Yes, Terrorist-san?"

Gokudera brushed off her nickname, used to it. "You told him already? Finally!"

Enma blushed, "_You_ _knew_?"

"It's kind of obvious, " Tsuna replied, jumping into the conversation. He beamed at the couple brightly. "I'm so happy for you two."

"Thank you, Sawada-san."

"Wait! How long have you two known that—that Masaru l-liked me?"

"Since the very beginning," the Decimo chirped.

"I accidentally visited her in the library searching up on what love is, trying to figure out if she had feelings for him or not," Gokudera snorted. Masaru threw a look of deepest loathing at him, pinching his arm. He yelped and rubbed the spot in pain, throwing a glare back at her.

"Masaru-chan wanted to become prettier for Enma-kun too!" Kyoko interceded, giggling. "I'm glad that you got your wish granted, Masaru-chan!"

A smirk tugged at the corner of Hana's lips. "It was because of our help that you got him."

"Thank you, Kyoko-chan, Kurokawa-san."

"HANA. CALL ME HANA."

Enma grew more depressed and guilty at the response he was receiving from his friends. How was he going to tell her he wanted to "break up" with her? Did she even know that he didn't consider her as his girlfriend because they didn't make anything official? Somehow, he highly doubted that. Yamamoto was the only person that hadn't said anything in the entire conversation. The baseball player was the incredibly dense to a certain degree, but he could see the hesitant look of guilt Enma held, concerning Masaru.

The announcement rang through the school with Hibari's voice, "Fuji Masaru. Come to the Reception Room to re-take the placement test." It turned off and everyone directed their eyes on the blonde.

Masaru blinked in surprise and picked up her bag. "I'll see you guys later then." She pecked the side of Enma's cheeks. "Bye."

He rubbed his cheek and sighed deeply, "Bye."

* * *

"I have arrived, your highness." Masaru then blinked, taken aback. He didn't throw a pencil at her today for mocking him. That was rare. She walked in front of him and pressed a palm to his forehead. "Your highness, are you sick?"

"Five."

"I was just asking."

"Four."

"Asshole."

"Three."

"Yes, your highness." Her lips curved upwards, and she gave him a light chuckle. She did another mocking bow and tipped an imaginary hat, "Thank you for abiding to my request, your highness. Now I get to go on my date this Saturday. For that, I am very grateful."

"If you're going to mock me, do not bother," Hibari stated, irritated.

"Fine then. Thank you, Kyoya. I appreciate your rare gestures of kindness, " she said blandly.

"Hn." Hibari's heart skipped a beat. She called him by his first name. "Take all of these and go sit in the corner. Once you're done, give it back to me and leave."

".Worst teacher ever."

"Don't push it."

* * *

**Me:...I love all of you guys, and I feel really iffy writing this chapter out. AND HEY, if you guys are looking for a Vampire Knight fic with an OC, check out my story "Nothing Different". Just saying. Hope you guys review!**

**EDIT: December 15, 2012**


	10. Secrets Unveiled

**Me: Beautiful. Just...beautiful. TT^TT The reviews are so lovely. I noticed that a lot of people took their times to review. Like, actually put EFFORT into it. Not just the, "This chapter is good." THERE WERE PARAGRAPHS MAN. I was gonna cry happy tears. Too bad half of the ones that I liked were anonymous reviews. Otherwise, I would have messaged the person. :( Now that that's over with, take it away Yamamoto!**

**Yamamoto: SEXY, FREE, AND SINGLE AND I'M READY TO BINGO. *break dances***

**Me: I was talking about the disclaimer. Never mind. Belphegor!**

**Belphegor: Ushishishi. What do you want peasant?**

**Me: Do the disclaimer. My disclaimer boy is too busy dancing to Super Junior.**

**Belphegor: You owe me an update for Vete al Infierno. Humph. Kateyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira. Not this ugly peasant here.**

**Me: Thank you~.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

**Secrets Unveiled**

_"I can't make it on Saturday again. I'll be busy doing family stuff. Sorry Masaru. Let's reschedule it some other time, okay?"-_Kozato Enma

_"Sure."-_Fuji Masaru

_"Thank you."-_Kozato Enma

Masaru deleted the text messages off of her phone and then flung the small device at the wall, smashing it into little pieces. Moodily, she laid back on her stomach and buried her head into her pillow. This isn't the first time Enma had cancelled their date. If she counted correctly (she did), it was probably his fourth time. It was always because he had to deal with his "family." She had no doubts that he wasn't lying because he had been looking worried over the past few weeks. Tsuna and his friends (Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, and her brother Ryohei) wore the same apprehensive look too; all of them talking in hushed voices. Masaru knew that they were all going through the same thing, and she felt a little bit left out that they wouldn't tell her anything besides not to worry about it.

"Stupid Enma," she murmured to herself gruffly. She rolled over to her side and pulled the pink cover over her body, curling up into a tiny ball.

_Click._

Her breath hitched at tiny, borderline non-existent, footsteps nearing to her bed. _How did someone get into my apartment? I made sure to lock the door yesterday!_ Masaru stilled her breathing and stiffened. She could see the outline of the figure through the cover and squeezed her eyes shut. Fingers were shaking wildly from fear, and she cursed inwardly for breaking her phone out of anger. If she didn't do such foolish things, she could have managed to call the police to come help her.

"Get up," the steely voice demanded.

Trembling, she hesitantly pulled the covers aside to see Hibari staring at her coolly. Except….Squinting, she reached out and grasped his arm to pull him forward. She traced her fingers over his face, and he leaned in closer to her touch, comfortable. His ebony hair was a little shorter, and his face became more defined. The traditional—expensive—yukata fitted his taller and more lean body. The only words Masaru had to offer him when she pulled her hands off were, "Puberty hit you pretty hard, Hibari-san."

"I'm ten years from future. I'm twenty-eight, and you would twenty-six. It's been a long time since I have hit puberty," Hibari said idly, taking the opportunity to sit on her bed. His eyes trailed over to her and he took a few strands of her long hair, running his fingers through it. "Hn. It's been a long time since I have seen your hair like this. Don't cut it."

"I'll cut that section off since you touched it."

"I'll hit you."

Masaru swatted his hands off of her, blood pouring to her cheeks. She never knew that Hibari was such a touchy person. "You already broke my wrist before, I don't see the problem if you hit me again." She caught the small frown of his and brushed it off. "Hibari-san, if you're from the future, tell me—how did you get here?" Technology wasn't that advanced, was it? A time machine would be on the news already if someone had created it, right? She heaved a tired sigh and crawled over to her other side of her bed, creating a large gap between the two. Glancing at him, she pieced together that he was _not_ pleased with her action.

"The Vongola famiglia has a hit man named Lambo from the Bovino famiglia. The Bovino famiglia developed a device called the "Ten-year Bazooka." It allows me to switch places with my older self. Unfortunately, my younger self was hit with it because of Reborn. Usually it only lasts five minutes."

"_Usually_?"

"Yes. In my past during this time, there was a "malfunction" with the bazooka and I was the guinea pig being tested on. The bazooka was toyed with and it is now extended to an hour at best. Until I can return to our home, I will stay here. I cannot return to my present house and allow my servants to see me in this form. You seem to be taking in this situation very well."

"I don't believe you." Never mind the earlier statement. "I didn't give you my permission to stay here." _And what the hell does he mean by **our** home?_

"You don't have a choice."

"Then stay here. I'll go hang out at Enma's place in the meantime." Masaru crawled off her bed set her feet on the ground. A small gasp escaped her when Hibari sneaked his arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. "What do you think you're doing," she demanded, squirming in his hold uncomfortably. "And stop touching me."

"You're not going there," Hibari said with a hint of animosity. "I refuse to allow you to associate with that Shinmon boss."

Part of her wanted to ask why, but instead she opted for the subject that had been bothering her for a while, "Shinmon boss?"

"Kozato Enma, boss of the Shinmon famiglia. Mafia business," he said bluntly. The older Hibari had didn't seem to mind giving out information to her, unlike the present one. This made her extremely confused.

"Mafia again," Masaru murmured. She brought hands up to her face and kept it there, trying to piece everything together. Was that a reason why Enma and the others had been acting different to her lately? Was that also the reason why they would never tell her anything when she asked them? Did they not want to involve her into their business because she wasn't trust worthy? "Why wouldn't they tell me?" Her mind was too focused on the subject of the secret organization to absorb the fact that Hibari was running his hands through her long hair, playing with it.

"We don't bring innocent civilians into these affairs. They can be used against the famiglia as hostages and die."

"_You're_ in the mafia too?"

"Yes."

Anger boiled inside of her and she flung his arms off of her, and pushed him back. "I'll come home when you're gone. I need to take a walk." She marched over to the entrance and put her shoes on, tying the laces together. Just as she was about to set off, Hibari pinched the collar of her fabrics and held her from moving.

"You get mad at me when I tell you I'm in the mafia, but not at the Kozato boy. Tell me, is it because he's your _boyfriend_?"

"_Shut up_ and _let go_ of me," she commanded.

"Did you also realize he has no romantic feelings for you?" Hibari slammed her against the hallway's counter, trapping her between his two arms. He smirked at her expression. "I remember everything from my past _Masaru_. The day you puked on my shoes, your insults, your love for Kozato Enma, and the day you told me he was your boyfriend." Her mask was starting to crack, and he grabbed her by the chin gently to make her look at him. "He has _never_ loved you. _Never_ shall, and _never_ will." Her knees buckled, and he held her by the waist to keep her up.

"So you're ugly, _and_ you're a touchy asshole. Keep your hands off of me before I call the cop." Masaru then pushed him away again and he slowly released her; she leaned on the counter for support. "What happens to him in the future?"

"He gets married to one of Sawada Tsunayoshi's friend."

Masaru's face fell and she tried letting the information sink in her head. He gets married to one of Tsuna's friend, and it wasn't her. Raising an arm, she touched the left side of her breastbone, blinking. She thought she was supposed to feel heartbroken and sad. Why wasn't she feeling that way? Wasn't she supposed to be crying in pain? That's what the magazines told her when a couple breaks up. Perhaps it was because she got what she wanted she thought she couldn't have, and she didn't need (or want) him anymore. Was that it? Masaru shook her head. She wasn't that shallow. Or was it because the spark wasn't there? Because Enma hadn't found the need to make any effort into their relationship or tell her once that he liked her, that her feelings died down along the line somewhere. She became more relaxed and dropped her hand down to her side. "Is he happy?"

"Indubitably."

"I guess I'll manage to live," she said curtly, heading back to her room. She plopped on one of the cushions on her ground, eying him the entire time as he followed after her briskly. "What happens to me in the future?"

"You get married."

"To who?"

Smirking, he crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. "For a genius, you are truly an idiotic person."

"Yes, you tell me that a lot after you hit me for insulting you. Now tell me, who do I get married to, ugly."

Hibari's eyes twitched.

_I'm going to kill her._

* * *

Hibari opened his eyes and sat up, holding his head in his palm. "I'll murder Reborn personally when I get back home." Scanning the place, he found that the room was styled in traditional Japanese—just the way he liked. His ears perked up at the sound of the shower running in, what he guessed was, his bathroom. He swung his legs over the bed and set his feet on the ground, pushing himself off to head over. Stealthily sliding the door open, his gaze fell upon an older woman standing in front of him with a towel wrapped around her petite body; short blond tresses that curled at the ends framed her pale face, and familiar green eyes.

She craned her neck to take a good look at him. They locked eyes and stared at each other for five minutes before she broke out into a smirk. "Kyoya, it's not nice to stare at a woman about to take a shower. This isn't a porno." She then gestured towards the running shower lazily. "Or would you care to join me for a quickie and make this one?" As she leaned too close for Hibari's liking, he grabbed her by the neck, slamming her into the wall; his body hovering over hers. Naked lady or not, she still seemed a little dangerous. "That hurts," she said dryly.

"Who are you?" Hibari demanded, glaring at her sharply.

"Kyoya. Do me favor and fix my towel please? It fell off. I can't fix it because you're about to kill me. I prefer to be presented to my family and friends in a decent way at least when I'm dead. I would find it hilarious if they found out that my husband choked me in our shower room."

"Husband," he repeated slowly. The woman gave him another flat stare. His eyebrows furrowed together, and he removed his hand from her throat, still keeping it at her side in case she did anything funny. "Fuji Masaru."

"Yes your highness. What is it? Do you want me to teach you how to shower with a naked woman in your presence?" Even if Masaru's physical appearance had changed by growing four inches and cutting her hair, she was still as cynical like her younger self. Actually, she was more perverted too. Hibari wondered what activities they took part in when it was just the two alone in a room. He stepped back and turned to face the wall.

"Put your clothes back on. I'll be waiting outside." Padding out the bathroom, he waited by the bed. Many thoughts were running wild through his head; he got married to Masaru in the future. A small feeling of glee ran through him because if she married him, then that meant her relationship with Enma didn't work out. Footsteps were heading towards him, and he tilted his head to catch Masaru wearing a plain white yukata. She kneeled in front of him, and then combed at her short blond hair boredly. "What do you want to talk about?"

_Everything_, he wanted to say. Hibari threw that thought out and began with, "We're married." That was the only thing that he couldn't comprehend at the moment.

Masaru smirked. "You proposed to me."

"…."

"It was the worst proposal every, Kyoya. "Marry me or die." Honestly, you haven't said you loved me once either. Not even to your children."

"_Children_?"

"Twin boys."

Hibari was speechless for the first time in his life.

Masaru checked the time and then grabbed him by the hand. "Kyoya, we have ten minutes left and I want to do this now. Listen to me carefully. I'm too stubborn to figure this out on my own when I'm younger. You are too, but you do eventually come around when I leave." Masaru cupped the back of his head and pressed her lips against his. She bit the bottom of his lip, and slipped her tongue in when he opened it on instinct. When Hibari's brain registered Masaru French _kissing_ him, he shoved her away roughly.

"What do you think you're doing?" he growled, rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand furiously. However, he couldn't deny that it felt _pleasant_.

"Kissing. It's common between a husband and wife." The tip of Masaru's tongue flicked out and licked her lips in a sensual (sexual) manner. "I don't know why you're complaining when you're a lot worse than me Kyoya—especially in bed."

"You're lying."

"Believe you what you will. I'll just prove you wrong in the future." She adjusted her yukata and sat back down in the traditional Japanese way again. "Now back to the point. Kyoya, I love you. I have said that countless of times because you doubt my feelings for you. You always think I'm going to fall in love with someone else, despite me bearing your children." She ruffled his hair and chuckled when he slapped her hand away. Masaru checked the clock again. "Time's almost up, but just remember that will you?" She gave him another languid wave, and repeated her earlier words softly, "I love you."

Hibari's world was suddenly spinning and he plummeted through time. Puffs of smoke appeared in his vision, and when it cleared up, he did an intake on everything. The Masaru he knew was giving him the dirty glare. That meant he was back in his time. Good. But why was she looking at him as if he was the spawn of Satan when it was her? _She_ was the one who molested _him_. More importantly, he wanted to go back into the future and ask the older her so many questions. There were so many things to talk about his—no,_their _future. "Fuji—!"

"You're my husband," she interrupted with disdain. Oh. _Now_ the expression on her face made sense.

Hibari racked his brain trying to figure out how to respond to a question without pissing her off. _"What's the problem bitch? I don't see why you're complaining when it should be me."_ No. That would be immature and out of character. He would sound like the Eurasian girl. The thought of that did not sound pleasing. He opted for his single worded reply instead, "Hn."

"You're not going to deny it?" Masaru asked.

He snapped at her, "What is there to deny? _You_ told me yourself in the future that _we_ got married and had twins. Apparently, _I_ made it pretty clear that I had certain feelings towards you." He couldn't even say the three simple words and had to secretly admit with anger, that he would probably never tell Masaru he loved her. Ever.

Masaru's facade broke. "_What is there to deny?_ **_Everything_** Hibari! We _don't _have to go through this! We _don't_ have to get married to each other! You _don_'t like me! I _don' t_like you! _It's perfect!_ We can just ignore each other and change the future! It's easy!" Masaru slammed her palms on the table, breathing heavily. Her entire face was red, and her lips were trembling. It took effort for her to yell.

"You dislike me to that extent." Hibari commented. Was the area in his chest supposed to be hurting? Was his stomach supposed to feel empty? How did his body heat leave from her angry rant? He didn't get it. Why did he _care_ about what she thought of him? He growled silently. Nothing made fucking sense.

"_I don't know_! I don't know anymore! I'm just so tired of everything Hibari! To find out my so-called _boyfriend_ dated me only out of guilt and gets married in the future to someone other than me. Discovering the people I hang out with is involved with the _mafia_! Having to meet you from the _future_ and tell me I _married_ you. _You_. The man who snapped my wrist because I punched you in face! It's too much for me to take, Hibari." Masaru pressed her bare forehead against the cool table in frustration. "Just…just leave me alone. Everything I have built up till now…It's ruined. I know I sound like I'm being a whiny little bitch that needs to get over herself, but is it _wrong_ for me to be happy?" She tilted her head to face him, eyes glistening with tears.

Hibari's fingers ached to reach out and wipe her tears away. This was the first time she had broken down in front of him and cried. Part of him wanted to comfort Masaru, but the other part was sneering at her for being such a weakling by not being able to control her emotions. Yet she constantly excelled in that subject. Keeping her emotions bottled in; if she ever spilled some of it out, she still kept her anger in check—even during the time he managed to piss her off. She punched him. Yes. She never_screamed_ at him. He grunted. Hibari knew he shouldn't even be feeling this way because he was not a romantic like Sawada Tsunayoshi. He wasn't pathetic, he wasn't kind, and he definitely wasn't a sensitive boy who caves in to comforting a girl because she starts crying. He was calm, collected, cool, and aloof at all times. "If that's what you want, then from now on, do not bother staying after school anymore. Your punishments are cleared."

"Hibari…-san…" Masaru watched him leave her apartment with wide eyes. The door was slammed shut and the hinges cracked making her flinch. The sixteen-year-old sat alone in her room for the first time that day. She pressed a palm where her heart was located at and grimaced. She felt…_empty_. She didn't even feel this way when she found out Enma didn't like her. Drowsiness hit her immediately from the day's event, and she passed out on the table—exhausted.

* * *

"Masaru." The blonde girl bobbed her head up to take a good look at Enma. He bit the bottom of his lip and furrowed his eyebrows together, "Are you okay? You seem sad. Did something happen? Ah. Is it about me cancelling the date again? I'm really sorry. I know it sounds like I'm making up excuses, but I promise I'm not. You believe me right?"

She nodded dazedly, "Sure."

Enma gave her an odd glance and muttered, "Thank you." He then continued scribbling more Kanji for his Japanese history essay on the Shinsengumi. The tutoring went on for five more minutes in absolute silence. Masaru then broke through it,

"Let's break up."

"E-Eh? Why do you want to break up?" Enma was secretly relieved, but he was still partially curious.

"I don't see you as a boyfriend material," she lied.

"Oh…"

"We can still be friends."

"Yeah." Wasn't he supposed to be the one breaking up with her?

Masaru patted his back and smiled. "I'm glad that we're on the same subject. I'm gonna go now. I need to buy a new cellphone since I broke my other one."

"How did you break it?"

"I threw it against the wall."

"…." Why did Enma get the feeling that it was his fault she did that?

"Goodbye."

The next day was not as awkward as Enma thought it was going to be for them. They both just continued acting the way they normally did before Masaru confessed her feelings to him. He would say something stupid, and she would mock him. The only thing Enma noticed different about her was that she wasn't as snarky as she used to be. She became duller and barely gave him her small smiles of reassurance anymore. She and Hibari had also been ignoring each other like the other person was a plague. "Masaru."

"Hn."

"Did something happen between you and Hibari-san?"

"A few things happened, but the only thing worth mentioning is that he cleared my punishment. I don't have to stay after school anymore to clean up. Isn't that great?"

"I guess…but you seem really depressed whenever he walks near us or at the mention of his name," Enma muttered.

"I don't want to say it's nothing because people always bother me when I do say that, so I'm just going to say it _is_ something. But it's too long, and I don't really feel up to talking about it."

Enma nodded. _That made more sense. _"I'm not going to push it if you don't want to tell me. I just want to let you know that if you ever do want to talk about anything, you can always come to me. I'm willing to listen you to you no matter what. That's what friends do."

"Enma. That's the first decent advice I have ever heard from you."

He smiled, "Does that mean you'll tell me?"

"No."

* * *

Masaru drummed her fingers against the book she was reading and groaned in annoyance. Throwing it aside, she banged her forehead against the table. There was nothing to do anymore. She re-read all of her books in the room three times, watched a lot of movies, fall asleep in between the first two, ate, and did nothing. She was bored. Masaru was so used to staying after school to clean, and annoy Hibari everyday that she didn't even know what to do anymore when she was at home alone. "I never knew that my life was so dreadful if I'm actually considering staying back after school to annoy Hibari-san as a hobby. Now I know what my female classmates mean when they said I'm lame."

Laying her back against the wooden floor, she rolled back and forth until she saw a box underneath her bed. Sitting up, she scooted over to the bed and moved it out. Looking for a knife, she took one from the countertop and then stabbed it from the top in the center where the tape was, dragging down. She did the same from the side and then opened it. Inside was a large black photo album. Picking it up with her fingers carefully, she flipped it open.

A young man with unkempt ebony hair appeared with an Italian woman. He had the same unbearably tall height as the female, but with a more muscular body; he had healthy pale skin due to Asian genetics like Masaru. A pair of glasses adorned his handsome face and brought out his narrow grey eyes. The Italian woman had the same shade of blonde hair and green eyes as Masaru, but her skin was tan, and her body had more curves to it. Masaru smiled. It was a picture of her mother and father's wedding.

The second one was a picture of Angelica being pregnant with her. The third picture was her as a child. The third was a family picture. Flipping through the rest, she realized that they had the baby sitter and maids take secret photos of her as she grew up when they were at work. Once she reached the end, there were writings inscribed into it._"You can come home anytime. We'll be waiting for you with open arms, even if you become a hag."-Fuji Iwao_

"Dad." Masaru picked up her cellphone, and for the first time in her life, dialed her father's phone number. She waited for a few moments until the receiver picked up.

"_Masaru."_

She smiled, "Dad. I want to go home."

The other end was quiet, but she knew that Iwao was trying to pick out his words carefully. _"I'll send a plane ticket to you in a week. Pack up everything."_

"Thanks, dad."

_"Hn. I'll see you then."_

"Okay. Bye."

_"Bye."_

After the following week past, Fuji Masaru pulled out of school and returned to Italy.

* * *

**Me: This is the last chapter guys. I tried giving everyone a realistic ending….LOLOLOLOLOLOL. JK JK It's fanfiction, and I like my endings happy! Reviews are appreciated. And since this is an emo chapter, here's an extra!**

**OMAKE**

"You lied to me when I was younger."

Masaru flipped another page of her book, "Which lie? I told many lies to you when your younger self showed up in the bathroom."

"Twin boys. We don't have twin boys, and you know that," Hibari retorted. They didn't even have any children.

"Would you like to make that come true?"

"Are you offering sex up to me?" That's a first.

"No role play, no romantic date, no bribing me with food, and no protection. Just straight up rough sex."

He frowned. "That sounds too good to be true."

"I know. I was lying." As he was about to reply, she shoved the magazine under her pillow and pulled the cover up. "Night."

"…."

Fuji Masaru, the cock block.

**EDIT: December 15, 2012**


	11. Return

**Me: So a lot of people actually thought the last chapter was actually, THE last chapter. So here's an earlier update gais! Gais?**

**Gokduera: Everyone left.**

**Me: GAIS?**

**Yamamoto: GAI-SENSEI!**

**Me: LEE!**

**Yamamoto: GAIIIII-SENSEI!**

**Me: LEEEEEEEEE!**

**Gokudera: -_- Idiots.**

**Reborn: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira. Reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Return**

_"We have finally reached Rome, Italy. Please gather your things and exit the plane carefully. Thank you."_

Masaru stretched her short legs out of the uncomfortable chair and hopped off of it. She walked down the aisle of the airplane once it landed safely, exiting the smelly plane briskly with a small backpack attached to her. Her nose wrinkled at the smell of sweat she reeked from not taking a shower. Pulling out a bottle of perfume, Masaru's mom told her to pack in case, she sprayed her body with it and then shoved it inside the bag harshly. She cringed at sickeningly smell of citrus. Stalking over to the luggage carousel, she stood there alone, waiting for her suitcase—swaying once in a while on the solid ground.

_"Fake prince, that hurts."_

_"Ushishishi~, deal with it."_

Her ears perked up at the Japanese words. Tilting her head to the side carefully, a tall Italian with blonde hair covering his eyes, had a psychotic smile on his face. He was twirling an oddly shaped knife. Then there was a teal-haired boy standing next to him with the same blank face like hers, a weapon crammed into his ridiculous frog hat. Adjusting the black and white plaid poncho on her, she pulled the hood up to shield her face from public and to remain inconspicuous. Catching attention from strange people was not on her list of things she wanted to happen in her pathetic life.

Therefore, she stood there in front of the luggage carousel, next to the bickering pair of Italians conversing in Japanese—silent. As a familiar black suitcase rolled around the corner, she stepped up the same time the teal-haired boy did. Both of them made a grab at it and pulled it up. Masaru blinked and gave him a spiritless expression, and he returned it with his own. "This is mine."

Fran, the new mist guardian of Varia, shook his head. "You are making a mistake, weirdo. This is my luggage."

"You think that this is yours, but this belongs to me you flamboyant fag."

"This is not yours you socially retarded girl. It belongs to me, and it's important. Let go."

Masaru raised her natural colored eyebrows, "You let go, you stubborn asshole."

Belphegor peered over Fran's shoulders and grinned sadistically, "Can we kill her?"

"Boss said we can't kill anymore innocent civilians. We'll get in trouble with the government again, " Fran remarked, a bit agitated at the rude girl standing in front of him.

"You never cared before," the blonde prince hummed, twirling his knife around his fingers.

"Ah. You have a point." He returned his attention back to Masaru. "If you don't let go, I'll let that fake prince kill you. Would you like that shorty?" Another weapon was impaled in his hat for calling Belphegor a fake prince. He still remained expressionless.

To make the message clear, Belphegor held the sharp weapon in her face. "Ushishishi~. The prince suggests you do what he says. One less filthy peasant in the world won't make a difference to us."

As for Masaru, she was certainly positive that it was her luggage because the handles were incredibly loose than normal, and a sticker of a bunny was stuck on the bottom right corner on her side. She calculated the possibilities of wondering if she could get away alive after kicking them in the nuts and running away. Everything except, "How about we open it and check our things to see if it's yours or mine?" Her shoulders rolled, and she released the luggage. _Ah well. It's only clothes. _Spotting another black suitcase coming around the corner, she speculated it was theirs because it was an exact replica of hers. "You're right. This is yours. I'm sorry for my stupid mistake. Mines is right over there."

"Good." Fran dragged it away and ignored Belphegor's protest.

Masaru picked up their luggage and frowned at the heavy weight. _Is there a dead body organ inside?_ Rolling her eyes, she dragged it with her and outside to the entrance. Reaching into her black skinny jeans, she fished out her flip phone and turned it on. Immediately, text messages showed up:

_"Masaru, where are you?"-_Kozato Enma

_"Are you okay, Masaru-chan? You're not sick are you? If so, please recover quickly!"_-Sasagawa Kyoko

_"HEY! Where the hell are you? I went to your apartment, and you didn't even answer! You sick or something? You never miss school at all!"_-Kurokawa Hana

_"I hope you get better, Fuji-san. :)"-_Sawada Tsunayoshi

_"Yo, Fuji-san! I keep hearing stuff about you being sick, so I just wanted to tell you that you should try eating healthy food instead of take out like usual! It's good for you, and it helps you get better! See you when you come back! :D"-_Yamamoto Takeshi

_"Stupid narcoleptic, hurry up and recover from whatever the hell you're going through! You're making everyone worried! It's only been a week and two days for fuck's sake. Your fan boys are even going nuts and they keep bothering Juudaime and that Shinmon boss! Hibari's going bat shit crazy lately too!"_-Gokudera Hayato

Guilt ate Masaru up for not telling them she dropped out of Namimori high school. Especially since they were the first friends she ever made. She lowered her head, sulking at the messages. She put the phone away quickly. "I'll reply to them later." Come to think of it, she received a text from all of her friend except Hibari. Masaru exhaled. Right, she and Hibari had never exchanged their phone numbers.

"MASARU~!" The younger girl scowled when an older woman tackled her into a hug. She rubbed her cheeks against hers, squealing and giggling. "Masaru~! Mommy has missed you so much! How was Japan? Was it fun? Was it cool? Were there a lot of cute boys? Did you get a boyfriend? You stopped calling me and picking up the phone. Why was that? Were you taking good care of yourself?" Angelica bombarded her with random questions.

The daughter lifted up her hand and slapped it over Angelica's rich red colored lips. "Japan was good. It was okay. It was a nice experience. There were not that many cute boys like in the television or magazine, but there were some. I stopped because I became busy. I took good care of myself. Now stop talking, and let's go home. I miss my bedroom," she said patiently, pulling her arm away.

"Okay!" Angelica grasped Masaru's wrist and marched her over to a black and white carbon edition Ferrari 458 parked further down west. "I can't wait for you to get home! Your dad would be so happy! You should have seen his face when you told him you wanted to come back! He was ecstatic! I was too! I could finally do some shopping with you! We can even get our nails done!" She took the luggage and shoved them in the back seat, ushering Masaru to sit. Angelica slammed the door closed. Skipping over to the driver's seat, she got in the car and then pulled her side of the door shut; Angelica turned on the engine and tilted her head. "Are you hungry?"

"A little. Airplane food tastes like rubber assholes."

"How about we go for McDonald's?"

"It's fattening."

"Their mocha frappe is _really_ good!" Angelica whined.

Masaru's eyes hit the side of her window mirror and spotted Fran and Belphegor walking around furiously—searching for something in a panicked manner. (Belphegor more panicked as Fran was more calmed.) Concluding that they were looking for the luggage she took, Masaru smirked. Like hell were they going to get it back after arguing with her. "Mom, drive to McDonald's quickly." She ducked her head down in case they could see her face through the dark tinted window. They came off as dangerous people. She couldn't take any chances. "Act as if I'm not here."

"McDonald's here we go then!" Angelica hummed happily, backing out the car. Stepping on the gas pedal lightly, she drove at a relatively normal pace and out of the airport. "We're gone from the two boys honey~." How she knew, Masaru didn't question her. Angelica was a mysterious human being, even to her standards.

She straightened her body and laid against the back of her chair, "Thank you."

"Now tell me, why were you hiding from them?"

"They took my suit case."

"What about the one behind us?"

"That's theirs."

Angelica blinked before breaking out into a warm smile. She reached over and patted her daughter's soft hair with a palm. "Mommy is so proud of you."

"Good to know."

**Meanwhile**

"Damn it froggy! This is your fault!" Belphegor hissed, throwing his hands up in the air from frustration. "Because of you, we lost all of that money! It doesn't belong to us damn it! It belongs to that Cavallone peasant! We were supposed to deliver the money to him! Not some damn midget's lingerie!" Shit, Xanxus and Dino would not be happy with them. They were going to be in major trouble. He clicked his tongue. "Why the hell do we have to deliver it to Cavallone when his own famiglia could have done it?" he said snarkily.

Fran shrugged nonchalantly despite the horrible situation they were in due to his own faults, "They're all in America, remember? And Dino is laying in the hospital from tripping over his own feet and taking a plummet to the ground from the ten story building, fake prince. At least remember the details." He rolled his eyes. "It would be fortunate if we still got paid after this."

"Like hell that's going to happen! Our pay's going to be deducted and boss will try to smash bottles over our head!"

"Hn. Well we can track her down. We _are_ in the mafia."

"You do the work then. The prince will not try to track down some lousy midget when it is Froggy's fault."

"Tch. Pesky fake prince."

_Stab._

* * *

"Masaru."

"Dad."

They stood apart from each other, analyzing. Deeming that it was okay to hug each other, they both raised the hands up awkwardly and reached forward. This is a prime example of an awkward father-daughter relationship; specifically if said people did not like to express a lot of emotions and avoided touching people. Separating, Fuji Iwao patted the top of his daughter's head stiffly. "It's good that you came home."

"Yes. I am very pleased." Masaru was not. In reality, she was starting to miss Japan and her friends a lot. Now she knew she was going to be home-schooled again, stuck in her mansion with only her maids and butler while her parents went to work.

"Hn. Come. Let's eat dinner."

"What's for dinner?"

"Today is my week. We'll be having Italian food!" Angelica cheered, grinning. They all went into the large dining room and took a seat as the dinner was laid out on the table.

Summer chickpea soup, spicy orange grilled chicken, Italian style potato salad, mozzarella and anchovy stuffed zucchini flowers, and sautéed spinach. Masaru rolled her eyes. Her parent's stomachs were a black hole. Everything on the table would be gone by the end of the hour. She took one large bite out of each plate or bowl and then put her utensils down. Her stomach was small and she preferred not to eat a lot.

"So honey, how was your day?"

Iwao swallowed the grilled chicken and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Today, the same patient had to come back after he crashed his wheelchair into a car backing out."

"Cavallone Dino?"

"Yes. He then forgot that he needed to stay off of his legs and tried walking to the bathroom. In the end, he stumbled over a can of coffee he dropped and accidentally pushed the patient next to him bed. It was fortunate that the man didn't sue him for falling out the window. Bless his soul."

"Oh dear."

"Cavallone is idiotic, is he not?"

Masaru smirked, "He sounds amusing."

"He is."

Angelica laughed, "I think that's sort of adorable! A twenty-four-year-old klutzy man. I would love to meet him!"

"You can't."

"Why?"

"He's involved with the mafia."

"He's really popular with the citizens in Italy."

Iwao crossed his arms. "You might fall in love with him."

"Awww! You know that will never happen Iwao! I love you the best no matter what!"

"I love you too."

Ew. Here was her parent's romantic display of affection. "I'm done." Standing up from the table, she strode over to the stairs and climbed up to her bedroom on the second floor, shutting the door behind her promptly. Masaru was not going through listening to them sweet talk each other for forty minutes straight. It was disgusting. Padding over to the luggage set on her bed, she sat in front of it and studied the combination lock.

"Hnnn…" Ten minutes. Ten minutes was how long it took for her to open it, not even breaking a sweat. Her eyes widened at the amount of European money stacked neatly into the suitcase. Now she knew why the two men were panicking. Carefully, she plucked out the white card in the middle of the stack and neatly opened the card to read it.

_"Cavallone Dino, here is the money I owe you as promised. I am no longer in debt to you." _Signed by Nishimura Hiro in awkward Italian letters. Masaru tucked the letter back in the suitcase and slammed it shut as soon as Angelica kicked her door open.

"Masaru~. Come back outside and spend some time with your parents! Your daddy is moping around because you left us," she chirped, grinning.

"Are you two done?"

"Done with dinner and making romantic gestures? Yes."

Masaru nodded. "Good." She paused. "Mom, do you remember the Cavallone Dino guy we talked about at the table?"

"The one involved with the mafia? Yeah. What about him?"

"I need you to convince dad to bring me to the hospital when he goes to work tomorrow."

Angelica blinked. "Why?"

"This suitcase belongs to him."

"What's in there?"

"Money. A lot of money."

"Oh…." A normal person's reaction would be to keep it, but because they were already filthy rich and they grew up in Italy—the capital of Roman Catholics (their religion)—they didn't believe in taking something that didn't belong to them unless it was for a good cause. "You mean it doesn't belong to the boys chasing after you?"

"I think they were Cavallone's lackeys delivering it to him if the clumsy buffoon himself is stuck in the hospital."

"That does make sense!"

"Naturally." Masaru rolled her eyes. "Do you think you can do it?"

"Of course I can!"

"Will you do it?"

"What do I get?"

"A hug."

"Deal!" Her mother was so stupid sometimes.

* * *

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here to watch over you, boss!" Romario apologized profusely, continuously bowing and apologizing.

Dino chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck with a bandaged arm. "It's okay. Romario! It's not your fault that your wife was going into labor."

"I should have been there to stop you from getting hit by a car!"

"Well it was bound to happen one day again, right? Haha." Romario had a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head, incredulous that Dino managed to admit he was a clumsy idiot. Dino beamed at Romario. "Just go back to your wife and kids Romario, I promise I won't get into anymore accidents. I'm fool-proofed this time too! They put me in a single roomed hospital, and a nurse would come in and check on me every twenty minutes to see if I need anything in case I decide to get up! The T.V. remote is right here, and the drinks are on the table next to me! Isn't that great, Romario?"

"But Boss—"

"Romario." Dino became serious. "I order you to go spend time with your family. I promise I'll be perfectly fine by myself."

"Boss." Romario sniffed, wiping the tiny tears forming in his eyes. Dino was too kind for his own good. He bowed. "Thank you so much boss!"

"No problem! Now go!" Romario nodded and walked out the room with a happy bounce in his step. Dino chuckled again. "I'm so glad he has a family now." Unlike him. He was the only child, and his parents had both died when he was young. Different times of course, but he was still pretty young. "What if I grow old and never get married? I never even had a girlfriend yet! My first kiss was some random boy on the street after I fell over a banana peel! In this case, I'll be a lonely geezer!" He groaned and buried his face into his hands

"That is quite pathetic."

Dino shrieked and jumped, elbows hitting the metal on the side of the bed to prevent him from rolling off. He yelped and held his arms close to him, trying to nurse his injuries. _That's going to start bruising! _He inwardly thought, brooding. Turning his head to the side, Masaru stood before him, eying him with amusement. She wore a plain white t-shirt, black mini-shorts, and knee-length socks. Red laced up sneakers clicked on the floor as she dragged her feet towards him, straight blonde hair flowing behind her.

"Cavallone Dino, correct?"

He blushed at the embarrassing incident that occurred two minutes ago. "Y-Yeah. You can umm…call me Dino. Calling me by my last name makes me feel old."

"I prefer not to. We're not close, and I prefer to keep it that way." Ouch. Masaru set the suitcase down and sat in the rolling chair, scooting closer to him. "Cavallone Dino, you're involved with the mafia, are you not?"

Dino gaped. "You're not here to ask me to kill someone for you? Right? Because I won't do that! You're too young to want revenge anyway!"

She slapped him over the head. "I'm not. Don't assume such idiotic things when I haven't even explained myself."

"Hehe…Sorry." He rubbed his head, feeling awkward.

"Hn." Masaru picked up the suitcase and set it in front of him, opening it. He gasped.

"You didn't…You didn't steal that did you?"

"I am tempted to snap your neck."

"S-Sorry." Why the fuck were girls so damn scary? He was the boss of the Cavallone famiglia for goodness sake. He could have killed her with his leather whip in a matter of a few seconds. His trusty whip was right there. RIGHT THERE next to him. His attention was brought back the important topic.

"Everything in here belongs to you. The money is from Nishimura Hiro."

"How did you get it the money? Belphegor and Fran were supposed to deliver that to me. Not umm…you. No offense."

"These two people took my suitcase when I told them it was mine. I took theirs. Unfortunately, it wasn't theirs. It belonged to you."

"Wait a minute, they took your stuff on accident?"

"They also threatened to kill me."

"And you decided to take theirs out of revenge?"

"Hn." Cue, the face palm. Masaru slammed the suitcase shut and put it to the side on the ground. "That's all I wanted to talk to you about. If you can please have those homosexual assholes return my things, I would be thrilled. Further than that, I have nothing else to say to you. Goodbye."

Dino sat up in alarm. "W-W-Wait—!" He got tangled in the wires attacked to him. Banging his elbows on the metal part once more, he tried reaching out to grab her hand. Instead, he fell off his bed and yanked the bottom of her long hair, heaving her down with him. "_OUCH!_" Dino tried sitting up on the floor, but accidentally put too much pressure in his bruised wrist and fell on his back again.

"You really are clumsy aren't you?" Masaru grunted, maneuvering her body. She gathered her hair and threw it over her shoulders, also untangling her legs out of Dino.

"Sorry."

Masaru saw the depressed expression and he reminded her of a little kid being told he couldn't have dessert. Hesitantly, she ruffled his blonde locks, surprising him. "Don't worry about it, and stop apologizing. It's annoying. Now come on, let's get you back up." Masaru helped him up, nearly hurling him out the glass window when he touched her chest on accident to steady himself. Had Dino done it on purpose, she would have done it too. Since it wasn't, she let it slide. dINO was too busy trying to stand up anyway. Assisting him back into the bed, Masaru propped his injured legs up. "Is there anything you want before I leave?" He blinked, and then nodded. "Say it."

Dino chuckled nervously and then smiled at her warmly, his face almost glowing in delight. "What's your name?"

She responded immediately, "Fuji Masaru."

Dino looked awed. "You're Japanese? Wow! You speak Italian so fluently and you have—"

"Half."

"O-Oh." Why was he embarrassing himself so much in front of a high schooler? He groaned inwardly, calling himself stupid.

"People never assume I'm partly Asian because of my hair and eyes, but if you pay attention to my facial structures and body type, you'll know," she said blandly.

"Are you umm…related to the man who did surgery on my shin?"

"Fuji Iwao is my father."

"Really? Your dad! He looks so young to be a dad!"

"Hn. He gets that a lot. If that's all—"

"Will you visit me tomorrow?" Dino asked abruptly.

Masaru was taken aback by his blunt request. "Why?"

"Err…Well umm…It's a…." Why _did_ he want her to come back again? Dino breathed in and then exhaled. "It's boring being stuck in a room all day, and my friend usually visits me for a short amount of time until he goes back to take care of his family."

Masaru fidgeted a little under his warm brown eyes. If she hung around Dino, it would take many thoughts of Hibari out of her mind. He could help her forget about him. (Deep down she knew she would never forget about the prefect because of her photographic memory.) She wouldn't be stuck at home all day. She wouldn't be lonely. Turning her back on him, Masaru shrugged her shoulders. "I can't make any promises, but I'll try."

"Okay!" Dino beamed at her warmly.

Waving, Masaru said flatly, "Bye, Cavallone."

"It's Dino!" he called out when she shut the door. He puffed his cheeks, pouting. Girls these days were so un-cute.

* * *

"Hey Kyoko! Did you get the text message from Masaru yesterday?" Hana shouted, slamming the classroom door open violently. Kyoko glanced up at her with a deep frown marred in her face, nodding dejectedly. Hana slammed her hands on the table angrily. "Can you believe that girl? The nerve of her! She didn't even tell us before she left! We could have hung out one more time at least!" When Hana got home, she was going to call up Masaru and give her an earful.

"You guys got the message too?" Yamamoto asked, padding over to their desk with Tsuna and Gokudera trailing behind him.

"I got it yesterday when I was asleep," Hana retorted.

Tsuna nodded thoughtfully, "There _is_ at least a seven hour difference between Japan and Italy I think."

"Tch! That damned woman. The next time I see her, I'm going to yell at her," Gokudera stated, voicing Hana's thoughts. "Freaking troublesome."

"Now now, calm down Gokudera! I'm sure Fuji-san has her reasons for not telling us!" Yamamoto said, trying to play the peacemaker role.

"Maybe," Kyoko mumbled.

Tsuna caught her dazed expression and tried cheering them up, "I'm sure we'll see her again one day."

"Hopefully," Kyoko exhaled.

"It's a small world! I'm sure we'll meet her again! No doubt about it!"

Gokudera scoffed, "Whatever you say, baseball idiot. By the way, where the fuck is Kozato?"

"He told me he had to go do something."

"Did he really, Juudaime?"

"Yes."

"I wonder if he took her departure the hardest," Hana stated idly.

Kyoko nodded. "Probably. They did date each other." The group never did find out about their break-up because the two were so nonchalant about it. The thought of breaking the not-so-special news never occurred to the pair.

This all lead to Kozato Enma standing by the entrance of the Reception Room, being eyed by the prefect with a look of pure hatred. "Hibari-san," the red-head murmured, flinching a tad bit when Hibari glared at him for having the guts to even mention his name. "About Masaru…" There was that look again.

"If it's about the dreadful female, do not bother. I find it a waste of my time to disgust such trivial things."

_Lies_, a voice screamed in Enma's head. "T-then you know that she moved."

"Hn." A sign of agreement.

Enma felt grateful to that fact at least. "Yesterday, I received a text message from her." Hibari's death glare intensified at the mere statement of him receiving a text from Masaru. The prefect seethed with hot fury knowing that she could talk to Enma yet not him, someone who was _supposed_ to be her _husband _in the future.

"If that's all you wanted to tell me, then get out."

"No! It's not!" Enma exclaimed, blushing in embarrassment. Calming himself, he took a step forward and dropped a small letter in front of him. "She told me to write this message out for you." Enma then stepped back. "Hibari-san, I don't know what happened between the two of you, but please fix it. Masaru seemed…sad when you two stopped talking to each other."

Hibari scoffed, "I'll bite you to death if you don't leave." Enma realized how pointless it was to convince a stubborn Hibari, and decided to head out of the room, slamming it shut on his way out. Hibari picked up the letter inscribed in Enma's writing. There was no doubt about it, the message truly belonged to her.

"_Hibari Kyoya,_

_I didn't tell you anything about my decision to go back to Italy. I was hoping that our futures would change if we lived in different continents. It's safe and more effective, no? Best wishes to your future. Yes, back to the main topic because you're undoubtedly annoyed by now. I still find it highly rude of me to not say anything to you before I left. The last thing I wanted to say is: Goodbye._

_Sincerely,_

_Fuji__ Masaru_

Anger boiled up inside Hibari at the words written out to him. It wasn't fair. Why was he the one affected so much by her apathetic behavior? That should be _him_ in her place. _He_ should be the one not caring. _He_ should be the one to sleep comfortably at night after he patrols the city. _He_ should be happy because he wouldn't have to put up with her damn personality. But he wasn't. As much as Hibari hated to admit it, he missed her damn presence. Hibari found himself wishing for the moments where she would insult him, mock him, or even fall asleep on his couch to replay itself. Hibari slowly folded the letter and pocketed it.

"Mark my words Fuji Masaru, I'll bite you to death the next time we meet."

* * *

**Yamamoto: GAAAIII-SEEENNNSEEEEI!**

**Me: LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Gokudera: SHUT THE FUCK UP DAMMIT! **

**EDIT: December 24, 2012 **

**Me: Yeah, I forgot to print out chapter 11, so I didn't edit it in order.**


	12. Associating with a Horse

**Me: GAIS. THIS IS MAINLY A CHAPTER CENTERING AROUND DINO AND MASARU. KEEP IN MIND THAT IT'S STILL A HIBARIXOC STORY.**

**Gokudera: Fucking twat. Now people's going to feel bad for the horse.**

**Yamamoto: Poor Dino. D: How could you?**

**Me: But...but he's so cute.**

**Gokudera: Bitch.**

**Yamamoto: Maa maa, Gokudera! I'm sure she didn't mean it!**

**Me: YEAH ASSHOLE.**

**Gokudera: Che! Fucking liar!**

**Me: Baby I know~. So guys, I'm going to Missouri so my update is going to be _late for next week_. Don't expect an update on Friday through Monday. So yeah. YAMAMOTO!**

**Yamamoto: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira and I'm one hell of a butler!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Associating with a Horse**

_Click._

Dino lifted his eyes from the Italian car magazine and tilted his head, a grin tugging at his lips. "You came back." His heart soared when she took a seat beside him.

Masaru nodded apathetically, "Dad gave me permission as long as I finish my work by the end of the day."

"Work?"

College level textbooks and scraps of paper were pulled out a Jansport backpack, black gel pens following after that. "Homework."

"Speaking of which, why aren't you in school? Girls your age should be in high school, right?" he asked, curiously.

"I'm home-schooled, and I'm sixteen," Masaru retorted, disregarding his surprised expression.

"You're sixteen? Wow, I'm older than you by eight years!"

"Twenty-four?" Pause. Then a tiny smirk. "You're pretty old."

Dino sniffed, wiping an imaginary tear out of his eyes. "I'm not old!"

"In my standards you are a geezer." Masaru scribbled her answers on the blank pages neatly, never reviewing over her answers to see if it's correct or not. A hand flew up to her mouth when she yawned as Dino leaned over and twisted the volume up on the radio, blasting up the song, _Moonlight Sonata _by Beethoven. She looked dismayed. "Do a favor for me and turn off the radio please?"

"You don't like Beethoven?"

"I don't like him but I don't hate him; I just dislike his music. It's too dark and depressing for me. Then again, I dislike classical music; my opinions would be irrelevant if you asked me what I think about it."

"Oh." Dino didn't know what to make out for her statement. His entire life, he was raised to listen and learn everything about classical music. Granted, it wasn't his favorite music genre, but he still appreciated Beethoven or Chopin; the man was a fucking genius. Dino turned down the radio, but he didn't shut it off. If he was stuck in the silence with just the two of them alone together, who knows what the hell would happen. Masaru pinched her lips tightly, but decided not to say anything.

"Sooo….." With the music playing the background subtly, Dino could practically _feel_ the atmosphere getting darker and moodier. In the end, Dino obliged to her wishes and shut off the radio completely to avoid awkward situations—which he created for the both of them. If Masaru was affected by it, she did damn well hiding her conflicted emotions, or she just wasn't affected by it at all. Dino began toying with the magazine on his lap quietly.

Abruptly, the door flew open and an irritated prince walked in, dragging in a suitcase. "Oi! I brought the things!" Belphegor snapped, tossing it on the ground.

"Belphegor!" Dino chirped, thankful for his interruption.

The self-proclaimed prince frowned, "Don't forget to send the payments to Boss."

"I promise I will. Just...Just make sure he actually checks what's in the envelope this time before tearing it apart because it's from me."

"Cavallone, you shouldn't even pay them if they screwed up the mission," Masaru stated disinterestedly. Calmly, she slammed her textbooks shut and crammed it in her school bag along with the completed assignments. Reaching out, Masaru plucked her things off the ground and entered a code, the top popping open. She stared at it blankly. _They rummaged through my things. Good thing I only put my undergarments and t-shirts in there._

Belphegor whipped his head over in her direction. "You!"

"Yes, me." She folded her lingerie neatly, despite the fact that Dino was sputtering and blushing like a fool. "Excuse me, but, next time you take my stuff and go through it, can you try not wrinkling it? Mother told me I needed to iron it."

"Humph. There won't be a next time because the prince will not allow the froggy to make the same mistake again," he snapped, furrowing his brows beneath his bangs. Why wasn't she scared of him? She knew he belonged to the mafia but acted…Acted like Fran…A female version of Fran if he put a lot of thoughts into it.

"I believe you," she said flatly, and sarcastically.

Definitely like Fran. One was enough already. If he had to deal with another Fran-copy, he was going to go on a massacre. "Whatever. Don't forget Bucking Horse, or I'll have to track you down and take it from you by force." Shrugging, he waved nonchalantly. "Bye bi, peasants~." Walking out the room with a small bounce to his steps and a wide grin, he left.

"Bucking Horse? Is that some sort of nickname they gave you in bed?"

"N-No! It's not like that!" Dino exclaimed, red staining his tan cheeks.

"Uh huh."

"B-But—!"

"Cavallone, tell me. Where are your subordinates? Shouldn't they be watching over their injured boss in case another famiglia sent someone to assassinate you?"

"Errr…I kind of…gave them a break so they can spend time with their family…." Dino coughed, fidgeting underneath Masaru's gaze.

"Are you a fool? You can't guard yourself if you're injured. What if _I_ was an assassin sent to kill you?"

"But..." He searched her eyes and said firmly, "You're not."

"How do you know that?"

Dino smiled widely, "Because I trust you."

_He trusts me?..._Masaru flicked his forehead causing him to yelp. "Shut up and scoot over idiot."

"Haa?"

"Scoot over, I'm tired."

"It's only six thirty A.M."

"My dad works an early schedule and forced me to wake up if I wanted to come. He basically dragged me to the car at five. Now shut up and move or I'll force you to." He obliged to her demands out of fear, gulping. Taking off her shoes, Masaru slid underneath the sheet and turned to face the other direction. "Touch me anywhere inappropriate and I'll hurt you. I mean it."

"W-W-Wait a minute—!"

"Zzz…zz…"

"She already fell asleep," Dino muttered, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his forehead. Sighing, he scooted over a bit more to put space in between and laid his head down on the pillow. _I'm sharing a hospital bed with a girl…Conveniently, I'm single. Not so conveniently, it would be called statutory rape if we got together until she's over eighteen…_He slapped his cheek. "Now's not the time for this Dino!" he murmured to himself. "There's more important things to life than girls!" His eyes trailed over to her, flinching when the bottom of her foot hit him when she curled into a ball. "She is cute though…Argh! Whatever, I'm going to sleep!"

….

It was half an hour past twelve and Dino could not move. Yes, he could not fucking move an inch besides to breathe. Had Masaru not been squeezing the life out of his arm, he would have had the pleasure to move around freely and walk to use the bathroom to relieve his suffering bladder. He eyed the restroom door longingly, sniffing sadly. "Why is it always me?

His cellphone began vibrating on the mahogany table. Gulping, he reached over Masaru's body, cringing when her warm breath hit his neck, and plucked the cellphone. Sliding the lock button open on his Iphone, he sighed in relief and pressed the receiver against his ear. "Hello?"

_"If you don't get your dirty hands off of my daughter this instant, I will march down to your room and destroy you myself."_

"D-Dr. Fuji?" he gulped. "H-How did you get my number?"

_"Five minutes. I'm giving you five minutes Cavallone."_

Dino squeaked and tugged out of Masaru's grip violently, falling off the bed.

Masaru grunted at the loss of warmth but merely curled herself up further into the blanket.

_Why is it **always** me?_

* * *

"Cavallone. Why are you sitting on the chair when you should be resting?" Masaru asked flatly, adjusting her glasses. "And why do you look like you saw the devil?"

"I didn't see the devil, but I heard him," Dino muttered under his breath. He then forced a small smile. "You were kind of taking up the bed, so I decided to sit on the chair." _I could actually breathe more, and be sure that I'll make it out the hospital alive._

"Ah." Masaru didn't apologize for taking up the bed. Planting her feet on the floor, she checked the time. "It's one o' clock already?"

"Yeah…You slept for a long time."

"I'm narcoleptic."

"Oh! That makes sense!"

Masaru gave him a flat stare and then shrugged. Picking up her bag, she slipped her arms through the straps. "I'll see you tomorrow. I need to meet my dad in the front."

"Alright. Bye!"

"Hn." She left.

Dino stood up, and carefully padded over to his bed before throwing himself on it. "What does narcoleptic mean?" he asked quietly.

"It means she has a chronic sleeping disorder."

"Romario!" His right hand man beamed at the blonde. "How long have you been here?"

"Quite a while."

"I didn't even see you…"

"Sorry. I had to mask my presence in case your future wife noticed me."

Dino sputtered indignantly, "F-Future wife? You got it wrong Romario! Masaru's only a friend!"

"But Dino! You have the same look in your eyes your father had when he was in love!"

"Haa?"

"I just know it! You're in love!"

"Uhh…." Dino rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, and bit the bottom of his lip. He's never been in love before. Sure he's thought a couple of girls were attractive, but he never got a chance to pursue them because he had to deal with the mafia. Who cared if Masaru approached him and began talking to him? She was average-looking at best when compared to the females he's seen at the mafia balls. He remembered the sight of her curling into a ball and he felt his heart melt again. _Masaru is still cute! But she's kind of mean and blunt. _Determinedly, Dino stated, "She's just a friend."

Romario sighed, "If you say so."

* * *

The first week they developed a strange routine. She would arrive at six o' clock promptly and finish her homework of the day in twenty minutes. Dino would do most of the talking and Masaru would throw in a few comments when she deemed it necessary or just listened to him, nodding. It was…_pleasant_, Dino thought to himself, lacing his hands over his stomach. He leaned back in his bed, watching the curve of her lips appear when he told him a story he spent with Hibari. "—And then my student hit me over the head with his tonfa because I told him he needed a girlfriend for always wanting to fight when kids his age should be dating!"

"How old is he exactly?"

"Eighteen."

Masaru rolled her eyes, "You can't classify an eighteen-year-old as a kid."

"But you call me old when I'm only twenty-four."

"Touché."

Dino beamed at her and checked his watch. "Your dad's about to get off from work. Shouldn't you be meeting up with him?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

He gasped, "No! Of course not Masaru!"

Masaru flicked his forehead. "I'm kidding. "

Dino blushed, and flashed her a small grin. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, tomorrow. Bye."

The second week, Masaru began talking to Dino more, gradually warming up to him. She began some of the conversations, and would bring food from her house due to hospital food tasting like "garbage." The only thing Dino didn't enjoy about Masaru was being narcoleptic. She would fall asleep at random times of the day; her dad had to come to the room and pick her up if she wasn't at the front—resulting in Dino being given a deadly glare promising pain.

The third week, Dino's had Romario bringing his paperwork to the hospital so he could finish signing all of them. If he couldn't go to his office to finish it, it was to be brought to him. Thus started the days of his whining began. His things weren't organized because he gave Romario permission to spend time with his family, and he didn't know what belonged to _where_. The new body guards weren't any help to his dilemma at all. The Tuesday of that week was when weird things started to happen. Masaru began helping him organize the documents, pointing out things he failed to notice—how one signature could turn another powerful famiglia's friendly alliance against him.

Then there was, "Cavallone, if you sign that, then you're basically _donating_ half a million to the Tullio famiglia for them to buy more weapons. You get nothing in return."

"Oh…How do you know?"

"Cavallone, they're using large vocabularies no normal person can comprehend, placing pleads and compliments after that to flatter and trick you into agreeing. They're diplomatic, manipulative bastards. You have to be careful with them and make sure you re-read it twice. In your case, you should do it twenty times." Dino sniffed at her crude insult. Masaru reached out and highlighted a few paragraphs and sentences, re-writing a few simple words on the side. Dino read the highlighted parts twice and then gasped.

"You're right! Thanks Masaru!"

"Hn. As long as you shut up and stop whining I'm fine." That was her nice way of saying, "You're welcome." She rolled her eyes. "You know, you're absolutely useless without Romario." Masaru remembered when she first saw his right hand man. He told her he was so happy Dino had her to take care of him. She remembered snorting and fell asleep in the middle of his speech. When she woke up, Dino was eating an apple after he managed to cut his fingers a lot, watching a live concert on T.V.

"Hey! I'm not that useless with Romario! I can do things by myself too," he retorted. "Just not…things dealing with reading."

"In simpler terms, you're stupid?"

"I'm not stupid!"

"Yes, that's my mom claimed too until I told her to hit the brakes and she sped up and crashed the car into our gates."

Dino's eyes grew wide, "You're joking right?"

"I would like to say yes, but unfortunately, no. My mother was too busy talking on the phone in Swahili."

"Your mom knows how to speak Swahili? Swahili's a real language?..._What_?"

"It amazes me to no end that you are in charge of a well-known famiglia."

"Masaru!" He whined.

"Cavallone," Masaru retorted blandly. She set a large stack of paper next to his table. "This is the last stack for the day. Romario will bring the rest tomorrow."

"I don't want to do this anymore!"

"Do it."

"My hand's hurting though." Dino held up his right hand, palm red and sweaty. "See? It even looks gross."

"Cavallone, you're acting like a child."

"Better as a child than an old man!" he pouted. Masaru racked through her brain and pulled the seat out next to him, taking his right hand, gently massaging itwith her nimble fingers. Dino's face flushed red. "W-W-W-What are you doing Masaru!"

"I'm helping you." Her cool fingers were beginning to trail up his arm, and she smirked. "Nice tattoos Bucking Horse." Patting his shoulder to signal she was done, Masaru pulled away swiftly. "There. That was your break. Now get back to work. _Please_."

"O-Okay," he stuttered. Dino flexed his fingers and grinned. Picking up the pen, he resumed reading the paperwork thoroughly and signed it or threw it to the side. "You know Masaru, you should become my secretary. You're really good at organizing these stuff." _You can also be by my side all of the time._

The Eurasian girl tilted her head to peer at him. "Secretary?" The word rolled off her tongue, foreign.

"You don't want to?"

She exhaled. "I don't know. I always wanted to be a Radiation Therapist."

Dino looked slightly dejected but bobbed his head in understanding, "It's just an offer. You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"Hn. I'll think about it Cavallone."

"Really?" he chirped.

Masaru frowned, hesitant at his cheerful reaction. "Don't get your hopes up too high."

"Okay!"

_Cavallone you idiot, you're getting your hopes up over nothing._

* * *

It was the fourth week and Masaru had still not made any decisions whether she wanted to work with Dino or pursue her dreams of becoming a Radiation Therapist. Dino had been talking less than usual, and his smiles were becoming more forced. Sunday of that week she finally had enough and forced out the question she wanted to ask, "Cavallone, is there something bugging you?" Her voice was strained even to her ears, and it was beginning to irritate her because she shouldn't even _care_. Dino was only there to get her attention away from Hibari. Before Hibari could occupy her attention, she forced the thought of him away. "_Cavallone_."

Dino's head snapped up. "Huh?"

Masaru sighed deeply and plopped into a seat next to him, "Is there something bothering you?"

"Ahh...Not really," he murmured.

"Hey."

"W-What?"

"I don't appreciate being lied to. Either tell me the truth, or just don't say anything. The only thing you can't do is lie to me," Masaru snapped.

"Sorry." Dino apologized, head hung low. "It's just _tomorrow_. I'm leaving the hospital. The doctors said I'm okay now and I don't need to stay anymore."

She blinked repeatedly and then tilted her head. "And this is a problem because?"

"Because..."He looked torn in between telling her or not. "Because...I won't be able to see you anymore. I like having you here. Whenever you're with me, I don't feel so lonely. If I leave, I won't ever get to see you anymore. You want to become a Radiation Therapist and I'll be forever stuck with being the boss of my famiglia. There's no way we can see each other, and I'll be...lonely again because you're my _friend_," he ended lamely, exhausted.

"Is that the best excuse you got?"

"_Excuse_! You think that's an excuse!" Dino exclaimed, knocking the papers over.

"I do," Masaru stated. "If we're friends, do something besides worrying over something so trivial. You can exchange phone numbers with me. Text me or call me. We can meet up when you're not busy. That's what _friends_ do. They don't sit and complain because they won't see each other. They would try to keep in contact no matter what. And I never told you if I was actually going to become a Radiation Therapist."

"Do you?"

"I haven't finished thinking about it yet." Dino exhaled. "I'll give you my answer on my eighteenth birthday."

"But what if—"

"We'll still be friends."

"But—"

Masaru tugged him forward quickly into a hug, silencing him. "We'll still be friends," she repeated softly. "Don't make me doubt it. Just _trust me_ Dino."

It took four weeks— approximately twenty-eight days for them to become close friends.

Approximately twenty-eight days for Dino to heal.

Approximately twenty-eight days for Masaru to call him by his first name.

And approximately twenty-eight days for Dino to realize he was in love with the socially awkward girl.

_Screw it. Pedophilia or not, I'll just wait until she's an adult._

* * *

**Me: Reviews ARE appreciated GAIS. And if you want to, check out:**

**_Holidays with a Cry Baby:_** **_Byakuran wanted his first girlfriend to be sexy. Unfortunately, fate decides to screw with his wishes and give him an idiotic girl who sheds tears over the simplest things. His holidays were never the same with her around. ByakuranXOC ONESHOT. COMPLETE. RATED T FOR CURSING AND SEXUAL JOKES. Sexy radies._**

**Me: It's on my profile. :D**

**Byakuran: It has me in it too~. Oh-ho!**

**Mukuro: Kufufufu. I assure you, your eyes will begin bleeding once you hit the first paragraph.**

**Byakuran: Now that's just mean Muku-chan. Oh-ho~!**

**Me: DOUCHES. I mean, _deuces_~.**

**EDIT: December 15, 2012**


	13. Reunion

**Me: GUESS WHAT GAIS? I'M BAAAAAACCCKKKK~. Missouri was fucking amazing guys. Camping around tons of hot dudes (and gals), admiring them sexy tanned muscles and cute ass hair…Too bad none most of them were Swag faggots, and they didn't have blonde/red hair like K-pop guys…BUT THEY WERE STILL HOT.**

**Yamamoto: I'm hotter, right?**

**Me:…OF COURSE YOU ARE. I mean, I never saw you in real life, BUT SURE. :I**

**Gokudera: She thinks they're hotter because she got to see them up close, baseball idiot.**

**Me: Yeah…Sorry Yama-chan….They kinda were…**

**Yamamoto: D: But I got a six pack!**

**Me: YOU'RE MY FAVORITE!**

**Yamamoto: Yay! :D**

**Gokudera: *sigh* Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira. Now excuse me, I need to go find Juudaime.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Reunion**

_"Happy birthday Masaru-chan! I hope you liked the presents we sent you!"-Sasagawa Kyoko_

_"Congrats you dork. Try to come visit us sometimes soon."-Kurokawa Hana_

_"Happy birthday Masaru. I hope you're doing well in Italy."-Kozato Enma_

_"You're getting old."-Hayato Gokudera_

_"Ahaha, just ignore Gokudera! He has good intentions! Anyway, happy birthday Fuji-chan! I sent you a stuffed bear! I hope you like it!"-Yamamoto Takeshi_

_"Happy birthday! Wish you the best of luck today…even if Catholics don't believe in luck. :)"-Sawada Tsunayoshi_

Masaru's mood grew darker and gloomier with each repetitive text messages she was receiving from her old friends. Replying a short, _"Thank you for everything." _to them; she slipped her white iPhone back in her skinny jean pocket. She received a text from all of them except Hibari. No surprise there of course since she was the one who cut off all connections with him. Sometimes, she was tempted to ask Enma or Gokudera how Hibari was doing after she left. Masaru would began typing a message, and before she would send it, she would re-read everything and then delete it. Instead she opted for a plain, "_How are you doing?"_ Maybe she would add a smiley emoticon if she felt like it—even if she was not smiling.

"Honey would you like vanilla or chocolate cake?" Angelica asked, poking her head through the door-less room. (Dino had visited her house one time when she caught a fever, and Iwao had shoved him from behind forcing the blonde to collide with door and break it. Ever since then, Angelica and Masaru had forbid Iwao to come near Dino. There was to be a five feet distance between them. _This_ gave the pure Japanese man another reason to hate the Italian.)

"Strawberry."

"Okay then~." Angelica strode over to the closet and stepped inside, walking down the aisle and plucking a white laced dress with a light brown waist belt in the middle, and beige peep-toe laced pumps. "Throw these on honey!"

"Why?"

"Silly girl, it's your birthday! We're going out to go celebrate it! Dino's arriving in thirty minutes to celebrate with the family too!"

"Cavallone?"

"_D-I-N-O._"

"Mom, I know what his name is."

She pouted, "Call him by his first name! It's been two and a half years!"

"If I start referring to him on first name basis in public, dad will have him murdered."

"Does that mean you call him by his first name when you two are alone?"

Masaru rolled her eyes and blandly replied, "Yes."

"Awww! That's so cute! I can't wait for the day you two will have kids!"

"We're just friends," the other girl sighed, plucking the outfit of her mother's hands. Changing out of her casual clothes, she wiggled into her dress and adjusted the loose belt. "Do we have a cardigan I can use? It's exposing the straps of my bra."

"Nonsense honey! Just use the strapless bra I brought you! The dress brings out your nice shoulders and will surely catch the guys attention with your femininity."

She _didn't_ want to catch any attention, but since it was her mother's request, she choked out a forced, "_Fine_." Snatching the strapless bra her mother held out, Masaru marched to the bathroom to change her undergarments. Masaru checked the clock. _It's half an hour past six P.M. and they want to go out and eat _now_? You're kidding me. _Ruffling her short blonde locks, she added a black headband for extra measure. Exiting the bathroom, Masaru went back to the room and shoved her feet into the foot ware Angelica picked out, and took the iPhone out of the skinny jeans.

"Oh Masaru! You look so adorable!" Angelica squealed, pinching her pink cheeks. "You're my daughter after all!"

"Yes, yes I am. In fact I'm your only daughter. Now is there anything else you wanted me to do for _the most_ _special birthday partay evah?_" Masaru imitated stupidly, flailing her hands in the air unenthusiastically.

"Let's see, we got your nails manicured yesterday. A haircut to give you a new beginning of your adulthood. You're dressed up nicely in the outfit I brought you last week; and once Dino comes here, we'll be heading out to a really nice restaurant he reserved for us. We get a high class view of the city too! Dad's picking up the strawberry cake right now…Sooo…Nope! That's it! I even made sure you slept a lot and took your medicine in case you might pass out! We're clear!"

"Thank goodness," Masaru exhaled in relief. She jumped a little when the phone in her hand started vibrating. Unlocking it, she put it on speaker. "Dino." Cue, her mother squealing because she used his first name.

_"Happy Birthday Masaru!"_ Dino exclaimed cheerfully from the other side. She smiled. _"I'm on my way to your house right now. Romario is beside me of course, but once I get there, he'll drop me off. You didn't change the password to get inside right?"_

"Thanks. And no, the password is still the same. Mom made sure that dad didn't screw around with it."

_"Really?" _She could tell he was grinning stupidly on the other side. _"That's great! Well either way, I still would have gotten in as long as somebody was inside. So how's your special day been going?"_

"IT'S GOING GREAT DINO!" Angelica shouted.

_"M-Mrs. Fuji!"_

Masaru rolled her eyes, "Sorry, I forgot to tell you that you're on speaker."

_"Your dad's not listening to us right?"_

"He's picking up the cake." Masaru slapped a palm over Angelica's mouth when the woman wanted to join their conversation once more. Hastily, she replied flatly, "Today feels like any other day besides the fact that mom made me sleep more and drink medicine to make me stay up for the dinner."

_"At least you won't fall asleep again like last time," _he laughed.

"I was tired."

_"You always are!" _She wanted to protest, but Dino cut her off before she could do so, _"I'll see you at your house in a couple of minutes! Wait for me!"_

"Bye." Hanging up, Masaru scuffled around the large bedroom and picked up a handbag on the ground, placing her phone and wallet inside unevenly. "Let's go downstairs and wait in living room."

"Okay! Oh I can't wait for Dino to come over, dressed in a lovely expensive suit!" Angelica ranted. "You two would look so cute together! And you guys would have the nicest blonde babies I have ever seen!"

"Mom, please stop. We're not even dating. We're just friends."

"But one day you'll be _more_ than _just friends_!"

"Ha-ha. Very funny."

"Deny it all you want honey, but one day there's going to be mini-Dinos and mini-Masarus running around the backyard! All of them will be blonde! I always wanted blonde grandchildren you know?"

"Not if I can help it," a voice cut in sharply, piercing through the light atmosphere.

"Iwao!" Angelica whined. "Don't be like that now!"

Iwao ignored Angelica and stared at Masaru, "You're not allowed to date him. Understand?"

"Whatever." Her ears perked up when she heard a vase breaking. Yep, Dino was definitely here. (They purposely left it behind the door to give them that Dino was in the house, ready to break anything after they discovered how much of an accident prone he was.) "Stay here. I'll get it."

"Masaru—"

"Dad. I mean it. _Stay here._" Reluctantly, Iwao sat back down on the chair with Angelica. Smirking triumphantly, Masaru padded to the entrance hurriedly—attempting to conceal her excitement. Visits from Dino were always amusing and made her day. It was hilarious whenever he had one of his clumsy moments. "Dino,"Masaru greeted, meeting him in the hallway.

Dino smiled widely, embarrassed. "Sorry about the vase…again."

She shook her head, "It's all right. The maid is probably cleaning it up right now."

"Yeah. Once I broke it, the maid automatically appeared before I could even blink. It was kind of scary."

"Dino. You have been here more than once. Every time you come over here, you always break _something_. It's anticipated really."

He frowned, "That bad?"

_No shit. _"Yes."

"I don't see why you haven't made me pay for anything yet," Dino pointed out with a dejected exhale, shaking his head side-to-side.

"Mom's got it covered. We don't mind. Most of the things you damaged were unwanted and stored away in the dusty attic." Masaru tried peering behind his arms to see what he was covering, but he turned away sharply to conceal it. That action didn't go unnoticed by the narcoleptic. "What are you hiding?"

"Well err…it's sort of…" _Might as well tell her now_, he groaned. "It's flowers—white roses to be exact." Revealing a bouquet of white roses neatly decorated and wrapped with the finest materials in Italy she guessed. "I know that they usually die after a while, but I just thought that I should get you this because I think that every girl—_woman_ should receive flowers once in a lifetime you know?" Her lips twitched upward at how he awkwardly phrased it. "P-Plus you said your favorite flowers were roses and that you liked the color white the most because it's pure to you and I—"

Masaru took the bouquet from Dino's hands. "It's lovely Dino," she said, still in a monotone voice. She tried to sound sincere but sometimes it sounded like she was being sarcastic; she stuck to the blank tone instead. But Dino was good at picking up her emotions now after all of the time he spent with her. He knew she was being truthful.

Dino sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. By the way…did you get a haircut?"

A free hand flew up to her hair, suddenly conscious, playing with the slightly curled up ends. "You don't like it?"

"It's not that, I mean…Do _you_ like it?"

_Do I? _Running her hand through her soft hair one last time, Masaru agreed. "Yes, it's much easier to take care of."

"Then I think you look absolutely beautiful," Dino sincerely said, blushing lightly.

Masaru adjusted the bouquet and returned his compliments, "Thank you. The same can be said for you and your hair too. You look more mature." She began walking to the backroom to find a maid and tell her to put it in a vase for her and set it in a room. The twenty-six-year-old followed after her swiftly.

"Are you calling me beautiful?"

A smirk. "Is there a problem?"

"It sounds weird to be calling a guy beautiful, don't you think?"

"Okay." She knew he wanted her to call him handsome instead, but she pretended not to notice, catching a maid and relaying the request she wanted. Finishing, Masaru turned around to see Dino pouting. Masaru rolled her eyes. "Fine. You're handsome. Now come on, my parents are waiting for us. If we don't come to them, my father will come to us and slaughter you."

His answer was an immediate: "Let's go!"

* * *

Dino liked to believe that the dining at the restaurant went perfect. He made sure that it served all of Masaru's favorite food too. If they weren't, he bribed them with money for them to put it on the menu for that special night. The decorations were also, as Angelica put it, "_Incredibly stunning!_" Dino figured that Masaru was thinking he was just blowing his money out of proportion, but the curves of her lips and the twinkling of fascination in her eyes meant that she enjoyed it immensely. It was good enough for him. Dino beamed at her, grinning stupidly. Nothing could go wrong because today was Masaru's special day, and he could finally ask her out on a date now that she was eighteen. Everything was perfect!

Except it wasn't. In the middle of dinner, his cellphone began vibrating in his pocket wildly and he was forced to answer it when he checked the ID. Inwardly Dino cursed, _Not now! _Excusing himself from the table, he went out to the balcony and answered it. "Hello?"

_"Chiavarone."_

Dino sighed at the cool and calm collected voice, "What is it, Kyoya?"

_"Get out of the restaurant and come down. I'm here to pick you up."_

He frowned. "Wait a minute, why? Can't it wait? And how do you know where I am?"

_"Sawada Tsunayoshi has requested your presence at the base. It's urgent, and I forced your butler to tell me."_

"Romario isn't my butler!"

_"Hn." _Hibari didn't care.

Dino's eyes trailed back over to the silent, demure female at the table eating slowly. Grinding his teeth together, he choked out the next word bitterly, "_Fine._" Hibari cut off the other line, hanging up on him. Clicking the top side button, he shoved it back in his pocket. Stalking out the balcony to the table, he bowed to the parents with a regretful smile. "I'm sorry. I have to leave, but something urgent just came up."

Iwao sipped his wine gingerly, and set it back down. "Mafia business?"

"Yes sir."

"I see," Iwao said, inclining his head. "Take your time then." Which actually meant, _Don't come back._

Angelica pinched her husband's thighs from beneath the table with her sharp fingernails, digging into his flesh. She faked a light laughter that sounded too real and graced them with a wide maniacal grin, "It's fine sweetie. You can make it up sometimes later when you're not busy. Tomorrow would be good too. In fact, you can come by _any time_." Iwao flinched and muttered curses in Japanese under his breath.

"Errmm…I'll try Mrs. Fuji."

"Good! Now Masaru, go see him off. He set all of this up for you." She paused and loosened her grip on Iwao. "It's common courtesy too! Right honey?"

"R-Right." Iwao's eyes darted over to the balcony and wondered if he could jump off and still live. His wife was a fucking psycho when it came to romance. A shiver ran down his back when he sensed her eyes on him.

Masaru stood up from the table and grasped Dino's hand tightly, catching the mood. "Come on." Angelica chortled in delight as they exited the private room, walking down the stairway carefully in case Dino might have tripped. Pushing the glass doors open, they saw a limousine was parked in the front. "We're here."

Dino turned to face her and smiled apologetically, "Listen, I'm sorry about this. I didn't know that I would be called away in the middle of dinner. I'll try to make it up to you sometimes when I'm not busy."

"Dino," she said firmly.

He blushed, "Y-Yeah?"

"Everything will be _okay_. I'm not going to die from this."

"But it's your special day! I wanted to be he—Ack!"

She pulled him into a hug to shut him up. In a flat voice, Masaru murmured, "There's always next year; and the year after that, and the year after that. Don't get so upset over this. If I'm not, you shouldn't be."

Dino was silent, contemplating the situation he was in. The urge to ask her out and kiss her was becoming overwhelming. He's been waiting for two years. He's always had to restrain himself from touching her unless it was needed. If not for his safety, it was for her. But Masaru saw through him easily—figured out he needed skinship to understand the other person or to be comforted because for him, actions expressed so much more things than simple words could ever. Whether it was holding hands or hugging, either would be okay for him and he would understand everything. Dino was a very affectionate person after all. Lifting his arms up, he encircled it around her small waist. "I'll try to see you when I can," Dino murmured against her ear.

Masaru stiffened slightly when his lips brushed against her ear a bit, but gradually relaxed when she passed it off as an accident. "I'll be waiting."

"Chiavarone."

Masaru separated from Dino at the familiar Japanese voice reaching her ears. She pinched her lips together. She's heard it before; dreamed of it before; hallucinated before she slept about this voice. It reminded her too much of the cynical prefect she ran away from. Craning her head to get a good look over Dino, her eyes widened and her jaw loosened a bit. It's been two and a half years since she saw him. "Hibari…Kyoya."

Hibari's expression still remained blank, despite the reappearance of her. _Does he remember me? _"Fuji Masaru," he quietly responded, and she felt like her heart skipped because _he does_ remember a simple no-good narcoleptic like her. Hibari had grown very handsome, Masaru mused. He was no longer as ugly as she remembered him. His cheeks were more hollowed and defined his masculinity, and his ebony hair was more tamed because it was trimmed shorter. The piercing grey-blue eyes of his were more narrowed than usual. _He should be twenty-years-old now._

Dino glanced back and forth between them, feeling a bit lost and left out. A sense of foreboding filled him. There was just something about the two being in the same area. The atmosphere was becoming a bit suffocating from the looks they exchanged. But there was something that made him confused. There was this smoldering, unexplainable emotion in their eyes. Dino found it fascinating, but he recognized the look at once and seeing Masaru stare at Hibari that way and not at him made him feel…jealous. Coughing to clear his throat, he asked in Japanese, "Do you two know each other?"

"I'll see you tomorrow Dino," Masaru said, purposely ignoring his question.

Hibari did the same, "Get in the car, Chiavarone."

The Italian grimaced. _I'll figure everything out sooner or later. _Saying bye to Masaru one last time, he got in the front of the limousine. Glancing at Hibari when the Japanese man didn't enter, he tilted his head. "Kyoya?"

Hibari leaned down and told the chauffeur, "Drive to the destination or I'll bite you to death." Shutting the door promptly on Dino's surprised expression; the limousine sped off before he could protest. Turning on his heel, Hibari faced Masaru. "I assume that you are the female narcoleptic he's been raving about for the past two years," he uttered quietly—coldly even.

_Tonfas. Japanese student who loves his school very much. Short temper. _An amused smirk set itself firmly on her face. _It all made sense now._ "You're the crazy student of his that hits him when you're angry," she said firmly, chortling in a mocking way. "What a small world it is when it comes to mafia."

Hibari silently agreed with her, and they stood apart from each other without saying anything—people passing by to get in the restaurant or leaving it. The atmosphere was…a lot different than she expected it to be. Things were very different than Masaru planned it out to be if they ever met again. She thought that they would start arguing—throwing insults back and forth like a simple game of tennis. Maybe that was going to come later on. Maybe it was because they were both trying to act their age and be more mature than the last time they met. There were all of those maybes building up in her head, and she hated every one of it. It was like Masaru _wanted_ him to yell at her or hit her. Quietly, she asked, "I know I have no right to ask you this, but can we talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about," Hibari replied sharply.

Masaru didn't flinch. She saw his reaction coming and quite frankly, wasn't impressed by it. However, it did make her chuckle because _this _was Hibari that she remembered—a cynical, unapproachable, and anti-social person. "If there's nothing to talk about, why didn't you go with Dino? You sound like you don't want to be here, but you really do, don't you?"

"Hn." Hibari folded his arms over his chest and stood his ground, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with her statement. "You want to talk. Then talk."

"You want to talk here? In such a crowded area?" She feigned a small gasp, mocking him. Then in a flat tone Masaru added, "I'm shocked."

"We'll go somewhere else."

Green eyes darted around frantically, trying to search him. "Will you wait for me?" Masaru didn't know if she meant it in a literal or romantic sense, but she just knew that was the correct thing to say to him because Hibari seemed to loosen up after those words. Hastily, she added lamely, "I have to get my purse. It has my phone you see. I like to stay with it in case a killer comes out and stabs me in the gut."

With a word, he responded with, "Hurry."

The butterflies in Masaru's stomach fluttered wildly, and a surge of happiness rushed to her. The single fact that Hibari would be waiting for her was too surreal, too unrealistic that it made her act like a giddy buffoon now. It wasn't fair how he could manipulate her feelings when he barely did anything. It irritated the crap out of her, but she enjoyed it a little bit. "I'll be back." It was hectic when Masaru told her friend she was meeting up with Hibari because Iwao was going to throw a fit until Angelica _accidentally_ threw her wine glass at his head claiming it slipped. It was the mother's permission for her to leave. Coming back downstairs and out of the restaurant, Masaru spotted Hibari lurking in the corner and she rolled her eyes. _Typical dickwad. _Maneuvering around the crowd of people, she stumbled towards him in her high heels. Hibari made no attempt to help her. She voiced out her thoughts. "You bastard."

Hibari raised his eyebrows, "You have never matured."

"To be fair, I'm only eighteen. People my age are usually partying and drinking alcohol until they meet their one and only true love." Masaru began leading him to the side-walk, both of them were walking down the streets of Italy. It was an odd sight because there were couples chatting idly without a care in the world. (Don't forget about the annoying venders and potential rapist near the alleys. Oh, and the prostitutes.) Yes, and then there was Hibari and Masaru. They barely spoke, keeping a fair amount of distance between them.

Then again…_it was Hibari_. Besides, they were not together in a romantic way. They weren't a couple. They weren't even _friends_ because Hibari and friends in one sentence was scary enough. But to make that into reality was just a fucking nightmare. Hibari didn't need someone to tie him down. So what, _just what_, was she doing here with him? Sighing, Masaru took a few turns around the corner, she lead them to a—

"Church," Hibari stated idly, voice laced with amusement. "Out of all of the places we could have gone to, you brought me to a church." Indeed, they were both standing in front of a small community church run by the Roman Catholics. There were no fancy water fountains, and no fancy statues to decorate it. Just a small main building to hold mass, a separate building for the chapel aside, and a garden to accompany it; the garden having extravagant flowers and plants, the bushes and grass neatly trimmed and mowed, and a small pond of fishes. It was incredibly plain for a church.

"I like churches," Masaru retorted. "This church is perfect too. Barely anyone comes here, so you have a lot of privacy and they're very peaceful. I guarantee you, this church will be your oasis when you need a place to think without any interruption." Steadily padding to the garden, Masaru's gaze lingered over to the building before she plopped on the bench. "My parents got married here, and I was baptized at this church. It's very special to me."

Hibari stood next to her, eyes never leaving the small happiness she displayed talking about his past. "If this is what you mean by wanting to talk, I'm leaving." The happiness was wiped off her face from his comment. He smirked in a smug manner, satisfied with how he could change her mood so easily.

"You're mad at me," Masaru stated.

"I'm furious."

Her throat felt so dry and pasty when he responded truthfully. Forcing a contemptuous hum out, she leaned her back against the chair and glanced up at him, their eyes connecting again. "Then tell me everything you have bottled up. I don't mind listening. I deserve it."

And he did. "You're annoying. You're completely clueless and inconsiderate of another person's feelings. You're weak. You fall in love too easily and get hurt in the end. You're a coward for running away from the future," Hibari said steadily, never losing eye contact. "I dislike people like you the most."

"Mmhmm. Would you like to add more insults to that?" Her heart ached from his remarks, but she knew she did deserve it. And somehow…His eyes lightened up more after that. Masaru was grateful she let him insult her.

"For now, no." Hibari took a seat on the other side of the bench, his lips pinched together. Recalling the earlier events involving Dino, he stated, "You and Chiavarone are dating."

Masaru looked annoyed, "We're just friends." She's had to say that too many times and comment coming from Hibari sounded snide than genuine curiosity—unlike other people. _How annoying._

"You're an oblivious idiot."

"Dino and I are very close _friends_," Masaru repeated, emphasizing the words friends in case he was deaf.

He looked amused. "And what if I told you that he has been in love with you for the past two years? Do you still consider your relationship with him as _just friends_," Hibari snapped.

"I—…" The unexplainable emotion in his eyes made her pause and she shook her head. "I'll stay by him no matter what. We're friends. Nothing's going to change that."

"Even if he wants to be more than that?"

Masaru shrugged, "Who knows."

Hibari spared her another look, and then stood up. "I'll be taking my leave."

"So soon? Why Hibari-san, it's only been thirty minutes. Truthfully, I did expect you to leave after fifteen minutes but ah well. Take care of yourself," Masaru said dryly, waving.

"Go home."

"Pardon me?"

"Go home," Hibari repeated, narrowed his eyes. "If you stay here, you'll fall asleep sooner or later."

"That's what I was going to do. I'm going to crash out here after you leave." Because her eyes had begun to feel heavy, and she wanted to so badly pass out. Trying to stay awake and keep up a witty personality in front of Hibari was draining her energy away. Yawning, she lifted up her smooth legs and propped them up on the other side of the bench.

Hibari glared at her, "Get up and go home."

"Carry me."

"No."

"Carry me, Hibari-san."

"I'm not going to repeat myself."

"Carry me home, Godzilla."

"Do you want to be bitten to death?"

"_Please_ carry me home, _Kyoya_," Masaru requested. She blinked owlishly, holding her arms out towards him childishly. "I'm extremely lazy and tired. If you don't do it, I'll fall asleep here in the darkness. Rapists or homeless people might come to attack or steal from me. If that happens, I'll put all of the blame on you. I could get this story published.Daughter of the model Fuji Angelica: RAPED! Because of Stupid Asian. So carry me." _And if doing this won't get you to talk to me more, I'll resort to screaming like a baby._

Hibari stared at her outstretched arms. Sighing inaudibly in exasperation, he reached his hand out and coiled her hands around her small wrist. Tugging her off the bench not too gently, he snaked a free arm around her waist before she could trip over her heels and fall. "Give me your address."

"You're not joking?"

"Don't make me change my mind, narcoleptic."

For the first time in Masaru's life, she never realized how kind Hibari Kyoya could be.

….

After he bashes you in the head and blatantly destroys your dignity.

* * *

**Me: AND JUST BECAUSE I WAS GONE AND I UPDATED LATE BITCHES (And there were barely any hilarious moments):**

**OMAKE**

"Kyoya, please pass me the pepper."

Hibari didn't move an inch from his side of the dining table. He flipped newspaper article he was reading, "Get it yourself."

"Are you still mad that I decided to cook Italian food instead of Japanese?" Masaru asked, sighing in exasperation.

"Hn."

"At least I decided to obey you and make the dining room in a traditional Japanese setting."

"Hn."

"You can at least eat on a small plate. It's common courtesy since I put the effort into cooking it."

"Hn."

"Do it or I won't have sex with you anymore."

"Hn."

"I'm pregnant."

"Hn." Hibari smirked, seeing how irritated she was getting underneath her blank façade. Masaru grabbed the pepper and sprinkled a little bit over her plate and ate it slowly, eying him the entire time. Swallowing the last remains of it, she said,

"I'm going to make a phone call to Dino and ask him if he wants to go to church with me."

Standing up, Hibari made a move towards the other side of the kitchen and took a small plate and a fork (damned European utensils) and dropped some pasta on his plate reluctantly with a grimace. Seating himself back in the chair with his food, he ate it obediently while glaring at her. "Do that and I'll bite you to death."

"If you bite me to death again, I'm going to slap you in the face," Masaru retorted. "You left a hickey mark on me, and personally, I don't like walking around with it. One) It makes people think I'm whoring around with someone, or Two) They look at me like I'm somebody's object. I'm a human being; not a neatly "pimped out" Ferrari, Kyoya."

Hibari went back to his one-sound replies to shut her up, "Hn."

**Yamamoto: For every review sent, I shall strip! :D….Wait a minute…Why do I have to strip? D:**

**Me: Because you're hot.**

**Yamamoto: Oh…Okay! :D I SHALL STRIP!**

**Tsuna: *sigh* You're so easy to manipulate Yamamoto...**

**Me: OH NO! SCHOOL STARTS THIS WEDNESDAY! FACK!...So if I update late...you can blame school. Okay? Okay...**

**EDIT: December 15, 2012**


	14. Confrontations

**Me: So I have been gone for about three weeks because of school...and I'm in the middle of Hurricane Isaac...So I decided to upload my short chapter I scrapped up in a day or two (took a long ass time, mind you). Since I got eleven reviews for chapter 13, I shall now present to you: NAKED YAMAMOTO!**

***Spot Light Shines***

**Yamamoto: Hi everyone! I missed talking to you guys! :D *waves***

**Me: WAIT A MINUTE. WHY AREN'T YOU NAKED?**

**Yamamoto: I'm not naked!**

**Me: BUT WHY?**

**Yamamoto: Because Gokudera is! I _volunteered_ him in my place.**

***Wild Gokudera Appears***

**Gokudera: FUCK YOU BASEBALL IDIOT. FUCK YOU IN THE FACE.**

**Yamamoto: Oh hey there Gokudera! Haha, look! He even has a leaf covering his special parts! Let me move that for you!**

**Gokudera: STAY BACK!**

**Yamamoto: Just a little biiiitt—I got it! There you go! Now he's _fully_ naked!**

**Me: O.O WOAAAHHH! LOOK AT HOW HUNG GOKUDERA IS!**

**Gokudera: DEMONS! DEMONS! ALL OF YOU ARE FUCKING DEMONS!**

**Yamamoto: Smiley face.**

**Me: Derp face.**

**Tsuna: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira. And Gokudera-kun, please put on some clothes before someone tries to rape you.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**Bonding**

Getting stuck in an elevator with a beyond sociopathic man at the age of twenty, was bound to cause a normal person to become mentally ill—Masaru hypothesized. She slumped on the ground in a corner of an elevator, across from the fully Japanese man, drumming her fingers against her knees boredly. Two days after their short, odd reunion, she received a call from Dino asking if they could meet up and get a simple drink together. It was supposed to be a simple day. Meet him at his huge castle (mansion actually), and then go out. The Cavallone boss was to leave Italy for America in a couple of days with Sawada Tsunayoshi to settle a potential mafia war, and he wanted to discuss through a cup of tea whether or not she was still up to becoming his secretary. His reasoning was simple and understandable.

That was it. However, the world always seemed to turn her normal days into a hyperactive idiot's dreams and ruin it. While she was supposed to be heading up to the highest floor in the mansion, she accidentally ran into Hibari. (Figuratively speaking.) If it was even an accident at all. Masaru had been one of the first people on the elevator. The higher the elevator ran, the more people dropped in, talking on their phone and jotting down a reminder on their tiny notepads. Just the usual scenery one would see in a movie. Everything was running along smoothly until the ex-prefect stepped inside the metal contraption. The worker's reactions were to immediately part to the side, running down the hallway and screaming bloody murder.

The intercom rang throughout the entire building, _"Hibari Kyoya is on the elevator. Please do not get on aboard if you planned to take it. Use the stairs if it's in an emergency. Miss Fuji, please be careful and do not anger Hibari Kyoya. Have a nice day. "_The intercom then switched off. Cue, the nice catchy elevator music resuming.

_I guess it's normal to duck and cover at the sight of Hibari's presence, _Masaru thought to herself bemusedly. She clicked her tongue, flexed her shoulders, and then tried to initiate a conversation in a pitiful attempt to get rid of the stiff atmosphere surrounding them. "Look at what you did, Hibari-san. You made the innocent workers leave."

He folded his arms together. "I didn't do anything," Hibari said, amusement lacing his voice. He was looking at her face through his peripheral vision.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed inwardly. "Bullshit. Your face just cries out for blood."

"A woman shouldn't be using such vulgar words," Hibari retorted straightforwardly.

Masaru shook her head in disagreement, "Vulgar words give a plain sentence _flavors_. Not literally of course, but generally speaking. See, you won't be affected that much if I call you ugly. Nonetheless, you would be incredibly offended when I tell you that I don't like looking at your fucking ugly shit-wasted face. Do you understand why I use profanity now?" Before Hibari could throw another snide comment at her, the elevator doors parted to reveal two females arguing intensively.

The girl with the blonde hair shouted, "NO YAKAMA. I told you already, you can rape me anytime because I love you!"

"I don't want to fucking rape you! You probably have herpes, Miki!" Said girl, named Yakama, screamed. "Besides, I like someone else!"

"BUT WHY? HE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE SWAG LIKE ME!"

"I DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT SWAG!"

"LOOK, SWAG GIVES YOU SPORKS! JUST LOOK AT MY GREEN SPORK!" Miki pulled out a green spork from her sweatpants, poking Yakama in the face. Yakama turned her cheek, resulting the tip of the utensil to touch the surface of her eyes brown eyes on accident.

"**FUUUUUU—**"

The elevator doors closed.

"…Should we tell Di—"

"No."

"Bu—"

"No."

Masaru rolled her eyes and sighed, "I hope you know that you are a pain in the ass."

"Duly noted," Hibari said dryly.

The elevator resumed moving up in silence.

"...What's your favorite color?"

Hibari's eye twitched, and he craned his neck to show the woman, that he was giving her his full attention. "Must we really play twenty questions in an elevator?"

"We have many floors to go up before we make it to Dino. We're basically _trapped_ in an _elevator_. What else do you want to do? Oh I'm sorry, I forgot. In your world _Kyoya_, a fridgerator is definitely installed into an elevator. So why don't you just imagine yourself making me a sandwich?"

Hibari glared at her. "Shut up, or I'll bite you to death."

Masaru dragged her palm down her face. _That stupid line needs to be stopped. It sounds so idiotic. _"Okay. Do me a little favor and look at the other side of the wall please? I feel sick."

"Do tell."

"Because of your face."

He raised his eyebrows, "You're not going to puke on my shoes again are you?"

"Tempting, but no." _I want to hurl. _Tapping her feet on the ground impatiently, her eyes stayed on the Roman numerals longingly. Why was it taking so long just to meet up with the other man? She jumped as the elevator came to an abrupt stop. The lights began flickering on and off steadily. Hibari and Masaru exchanged glances. "Hey…is it possible for you to stop doing that weird stuff of yours?"

"Stop doing what?"

"Stop messing up the lights with your creepy eye magic."

"I'm not doing it. And for your information, I don't have any eye magic."

"That's a lie. You always have this weird look in your eyes."

"The same can be said for you."

"Shut up." Masaru grunted, and then glared at the flickering elevator lights. "Would you just make up your mind?" The elevator suddenly gave another violent jerk, and the lights stopped flickering and settled on the bulbs shattering to pieces. "…." Hibari smirked. "Again, shut up." So here they were, in the dark, stuck in elevator that stopped moving. Their breathing stilled at the sound of approaching footsteps.

_"BABY COME BACK! YOU CAN BLAME IT ALL ON ME!" Suddenly, there were gun fires from the outside, along with more dreadful screams followed by, "YAKAMA NOOOO! NOT THE CHOCOLATE DIPS!"_

The intercom turned back on. _"EMERGENCY! THERE ARE INTRUDERS IN THE MANSION. INTRUDERS! EVERYONE, STAY CALM AND STAY WHERE YOU ARE! And have a nice day~."_

"Kyoya."

"What?"

"I think I am highly intoxicated right now. Please do me a favor and punch me in the face." She received a almost inaudible snort as her answer. Pursing her lips, Masaru settled on the ground across from Hibari. This is the reason why Masaru was stuck in an elevator with the Hibari Kyoya. Thankfully, they couldn't really see each other so it made things less awkward between them. "So….would you like to resume playing twenty questions until they fix the problem?"

"No."

"Dickwad."

"…." Hibari glared at her and leaned his back against the cool wall. "Fine. You make up all of the questions."

"You have to answer all of them truthfully then."

"Hn."

Masaru chortled, and pressed a palm to her heavy eyelids. "Since you didn't answer last time, what's your favorite color?"

His reply was immediately, "Gray."

"Why?"

"Many people see the world in only black and white and tend to describe the world in only good or bad. In my eyes, black and white are mixed together to form shades of gray," Hibari muttered. "That's two."

"Funny. That's how much I gave your cliché answer. Two out of fiv—I'm kidding Kyoya. I gave it a ten out of five." She rolled her eyes again. _Yeah right. That was seriously cliché. _"Have you ever cried?"

"Once."

"…._What?"_

Hibari shrugged. "I was truly happy to discover the joy of biting weak people to death. I was four-years-old, if I remember correctly."

_He really is fucked up. _She moved on to the next questions and continued. It was sort of fun…Hibari was actually much easier to talk to now that he was more mature than two and half years ago. Although sometimes he would get slightly irritated with her questions, he would still answer…And maybe hit her lightly if she made an extremely rude comment. Like for question fifteen, "Are you a virgin?"

"Ye—"

"Sorry, I forgot you're asexual and only have feelings for your tonfas." For that insult, he flicked her on the forehead harshly. She basically begged him to hit her. Masaru rubbed the light wound and blinked. "You didn't have to hit me."

"You deserve it." Hibari made a move to sit next to her, keeping a small distance between them. He noticed how stiff Masaru became, now that he was close to her. His lips curled upward. "Question sixteen. Go." Well he seemed to be taking an interest into the game now.

Carelessly, she dropped the next question, "What do you regret the most in your life?"

"…."

"Kyoya?" Masaru cocked a brow. _He didn't even move. _"Kyoya, you don't have to answer that question if it's too personal."

Hibari's eyes narrowed and he straightened his back. "I am not a weak herbivore. I can answer the question."

"I'm not saying you're a weak _herbivore_, nor am I implying you are. People have their comfort zones Kyoya. If you don't want to answer it, then I won't force you to," Masaru snapped irately. "Just forget it. Game is over, okay? If that makes you feel any better." She huffed. "You're really annoying, did you know that? For once, I wish we could have a _decent conversation_ that didn't involve an argument. I mean, I can be pain in the arse, but really? Must you be like that all of the time? Did you have a phone book shoved up your ass?" Hibari slapped a hand over her mouth.

"I regret never telling my mother to stay with me," Hibari stated abruptly; his tone was calm—too calm. It made her regret asking him the question because it felt like she was intruding on something private; she wasn't supposed to see or hear something so personal from him. "My father was a workaholic. He never came home unless it was for dinner. My mother was the opposite. She stayed at home to take care of me, and she was sick and tired of my father always working. He barely spent any time with us." _Ah. _It was the stereotypical family problems modern day kids grew up dealing with. Even the almighty Hibari had to deal with regular (complicated) situations. "In the end, they got a divorce and my mother left the both of us." Masaru removed his hand from her mouth and held it, trying to let him know she was still listening. _Her hands are cold_, he thought.

"Do you know where she is?"

_Seventeen, _he mentally counted. "She lives in Tokyo."

"Have you ever thought about visiting her?"

_Eighteen. _"No."

"Why?" _Nineteen._

"I don't feel the need too," Hibari murmured briskly, staring at their hands laced together. "You have one more question left. Use it wisely."

"Shut up," Masaru repeated, biting the bottom of her lips. What would the last question be? What should she ask him? "Are you gay?" No, she already knew he's not. "Do you have a weird fetish?" Ew. That was sort of gross. "Do you have the hots for Dino?" Oh wait, that went into the homosexual category. Never mind. Hmm…How about, "Have you ever wondered what it's like to have female genitals?" Ugh, forget it. The next words that left her lips surprised the adult herself. "Have you ever been in love?"

Hibari blinked and leaned closer to her face. "Repeat it again, herbivore."

"Have you," she emphasized, trailing her fingers across his cheek. "Ever been, " Masaru poked his cheek. "In love," she completed flatly, leaning back. Her face flushed pink, and she could feel her heart speed up from her earlier actions. She curled her body into a ball, recognizing the familiar feelings of love showing up. Masaru paled a bit, and restated her question, "Have you ever been in love, dipshit?"

"I'm not obligated to answer if you don't ask politely."

"Just answer it." Hibari could feel the elevators vibrating to some extent, and stood up. The elevators began running smoothly again—save for the violent singing outside and the broken light bulb. Masaru glanced up at him, and followed his actions swiftly. "I'll take that as a no then," she grunted lowly, eye twitching.

_"Sorry for the inconvenience we have caused!" _The announcement rang.

Hibari fixed his black suit nicely and smoothed out the wrinkles. Just as the doors parted, he supplied a small, "The answer is yes." And then headed out, leaving her in a stupor.

"Wait a minute…_What_?"

* * *

"While I'm gone, I want you to use my office to organize the paperwork for a while. My workers are still busy re-decorating yours," Dino explained, grinning widely. He took a tiny sip from his decaf and continued, "Romario will drop in sometimes when he's not busy taking care of his family to show you around the place in case you get lost or confused. But you can also ask the other men here if you need help. I'm sure they'll be glad to talk to someone normal for a change."

"Or run from me," Masaru murmured, kicking at the shiny floor with her converse. "So when do you plan to leave for America?"

"I'll be leaving in two days," Dino said casually, gazing at her intently. The Eurasian girl squirmed in her chair, feeling the sudden desire to disappear. Had she done something to anger him? She blinked when Dino leaned across the table and suddenly asked her, "Masaru, how do you know Kyoya?"

"How do I know Kyoya?" Masaru repeated, incredulous. "Why do you want to know that?"

"I'm just…curious."

"Oh…" _Strange. _Her eyes darted back and forth between the door and Dino. In the end, she gave up with reluctance. "The first time I met Kyoya, I puked on his shoes."

"You _what_?"

"It's _exactly_ as you heard it Dino. I'm not going to repeat myself," Masaru said flatly, a flash of embarrassment appearing on her blank expression for a millisecond. "After that, I got punished by him. I had to clean the entire school building after class was finished. Normally, that should have been it. Except Kyoya was always an irritating, self-righteous asshole, and he always made me want to shoot myself—or him, whichever felt better." Dino snorted. "Kyoya was the first and only person that ever got under my skin and made me lose my temper. I even punched him in the face too."

He gaped, "But Masaru! You're not even strong!"

"Yes, that explained why I walked around Namimori with a broken wrist for a long time," she inquired, picking at the scones on her plate. "One day, Kyoya came to my house. He was _twenty-eight. _Twenty-eight-years-old Kyoya showed up in my apartment, spewing all of these nonsense about the mafia; I didn't believe him at first. But what could I do when the older him shows up? It didn't help that I found out we got married together."

"_MARRIED?" _Dino felt his heart drop and his body turn numb. Had he been chasing after a woman for two years; a woman that wouldn't even return his feelings? Or was it because she had already been claimed by his student?

If Masaru knew how he felt at that very moment, she did a good job of not showing it. "Unbelievable right?"

"Yeah…" It was absolutely unbelievable. "Do you…love him?"

_Crack._

The handle on the teacup broke into pieces, and the dining equipment fell to the floor. Masaru stared at Dino in disbelief, eyes widening a fraction. "Do I _what_?"

Dino smiled a bit at her funny reaction. "Do you love Kyoya?"

The woman stood up from the chair, eyebrows furrowed, and now pacing around the room quietly. "Do I _love_ him? He's a sociopath. He's an annoying jerk. We never have decent conversations together without arguing for the most part. Kyoya is also prone to slap me upside the head silly if I insult him. He enjoys fighting too much. I also think he gets off from being in his school." _But he's loyal to his companion, and he's passionate about the things he love. He's very prideful, and it's cute unless you're in his face about something he doesn't like. He's strong, and he protects his friends from what Dino told me. And Kyoya's probably..._Masaru frowned at the next word that popped into her head.

**_Lonely._**

….

Psh. The day Hibari Kyoya feels lonely is the day they find Kony. [WHAT UGANDA DO ABOUT IT?] "Maybe. I do have symptoms of crushing on him. "

"Symptoms?

"Like for instances, my heartbeat increases. I keep on thinking about him a lot. Oh, and I want to hurl sometimes. But this time, it's not because he's ugly." Dino could never recall when Hibari was ugly. Ever. "My stomach feels funny that I find the need to go into a surgical operation and have the surgeons dissect me to see if there are animals or insects inside of me. _Those_ type of symptoms Dino," Masaru explained, running her hands through her short hair wildly.

"Masaru."

"What?"

"I think you love him."

Masaru slumped in the chair and corrected, "I prefer not to throw the word love around easily since I know how to use it now. Perhaps I like Kyoya." She closed her eyes and leaned back, feeling exhausted.

"Like him extremely?" Dino questioned, tilting his head. "Masaru? Masaru! Aww man! She fell asleep on me _again_!"

**Two Days Later**

"Are you sure you have everything Dino?" Masaru asked tiredly, rubbing her heavy eyelids. Forcing to be woken up and forced to take medicine was making the narcoleptic feel even more sleepy than usual. Groaning, she extended her arms up and stretched, letting them fall to her side limply. "Check one more time. You could have dropped something in the car."

Dino exhaled in exaggeration, lifting up his suitcase and bag (not purse). "I'm quite sure I have everything."

"Really now?" Hibari, who had been there with them the entire time, raised his eyebrows. "You dropped this in the car." He then presented the blonde man with a passport.

"Ahahaha…Oops?"

Masaru snatched the passport from Hibari's hand (gently) and shoved it in Dino's manly brown bag. "Don't lose it this time, Dino."

"I'll try."

The woman shook her head and leaned up, giving him a small hug, and kissing him on the cheek in a friendly manner. As friendly as she could be. "You take care of yourself in America, all right? Make sure you carry around a gun since you're going to New Orleans. Personally, I don't want to be racist or anything, but if a black man walks up to you in the French Market—run. Run for your life. I don't care how good you are with your whip, or how your ninja turtle can destroy the city, just run."

Ignoring the last part, a soft smile was on Dino's face, and he returned her hug willingly. Nodding, he agreed, "I will." Catching the glare Hibari was giving him , he grinned widely and ran his hand through her hair, pressing her against his chest. Hibari's glare darkened. _Ha! That's what you get for leaving me in the car along at that time! _Quietly, Dino whispered in Masaru's ear, "Take care of Kyoya for me."

"Huh?"

Dino pulled away from her and patted her shoulders, laughing with mirth—despite the aching in his heart. "I'll see you when I get back! Bye Masaru! Bye Kyoya! Behave okay? Try not to destroy my home!"

"Go away."

"I love you too, Kyoya."

Masaru rolled her eyes and turned around, walking away from them as the two tried saying their goodbyes in a _friendly_ manner. How Dino ever managed to deal with Hibari for so long. She would never know; and she didn't plan to. _Idiots. _"Yo, Narcoleptic!" Turning around at the familiar nickname, she was surprised to see piercing green eyes strike her and silver hair tied into a short pony-tail. She blinked. Gokudera narrowed his eyes. "You didn't answer my texts."

"Oh. Sorry about that, Terrorist-san," Masaru said stiffly, sending him a languid wave. "I forgot."

"Bullshit. You have fucking photographic memory. Forgot my damn ass." Gokudera scowled, shoving his hands in his pocket. The other man had grown a lot taller from the last time she saw him. Yet his personality still remained the same. Pretty shitty. Just like Hibari. "What the hell have you been doing in Italy lately, Narcoleptic?"

"Recently, I just became the secretary of the Cavallone famiglia," Masaru responded softly, itching to wrap her fingers around a certain someone's throat. Why was Hibari taking so long? Masaru rubbed her tired eyes and proceeded to yawn. If she fell asleep at the airport, she was going to blame it all on Hibari. "And you? Still the right hand man for Sawada-san?"

"That's Vongola Decimo to you," the man retorted. Apparently, he was still the other man's fan boy.

"Who cares? Anyway, why are _you_ here at the airport?"

Gokudera shrugged nonchalantly. "I came here to drop off Juudaime. He's going to America with the Cavallone."

"And you're not going with them?"

"Can't."

She smirked. "Shocking."

Gokudera growled, glaring at her. "Shut it." He glanced over her shoulder to see Hibari heading their way and looked back at her. "Have you and Hibari hooked up yet?"

"Hooked up?"

"Got together. It's another term for dating."

"Oh…We're not dating…yet."

_Haha, she said yet. She's actually considering going out with that fucking sociopath._ "Don't keep him waiting for you," he advised. Checking his watch, Gokudera adjusted his messenger bag on his shoulder. "Whatever, I need to go meet up with Juudaime. I'll message you later in case something important happens. See ya."

"Bye." She watched him head off in the opposite direction. "That bastard grew taller."

"Or you shrunk," Kyoya commented idly, appearing next to her side.

"Hey Kyoya. Shut the fuck up? Kay'. Thanks."

"I'll bite you to death if you keep up with your profanity."

The woman was not in a good mood right now. Personally, she felt the need to assassinate the black-haired man right next to her. Tilting her head up, Masaru locked eyes with him (which was becoming too common and needed to be stopped later on because it was sooooo cliché) and it felt like her heart _soared—_that's right, _fucking soared_—with a stupid girlie emotion that made her feel _giggly_. Giggly should not even be in her damn definition due to how repulsive it sound. "Kyoya."

"Hn."

"Date me or die." Ah shit. That wasn't remotely romantic at all. The question—more like statement—was so blunt and embarrassing, she wanted to crawl into a corner and rot. Why couldn't she ask him out in a cute way like one of those K-dramas Hana would talk about. Out of all of the places Masaru could have asked him out, it _had_ to be at the_airport_. Her romantic interest wasn't even leaving for another country, so why exactly did she ask him? What if Hibari said no? Does that mean she's going to be a depressing little cunt that fucked every living thing until he came back for her? Cliché after cliché played through her head, each one becoming more grotesque than the last.

"I'll date you on one condition," Hibari stated emotionlessly.

Masaru gulped. "W-What is it?"

Hibari took a liking to move closer to her, resting his hands on her tiny waist. "I'll date you." He moved a hand up her back, fingers trailing above the wool shirt, and up to her neck. "If you." The warm breath hitting the nape of her neck made her throat feel dry and lumpy. Hibari entwined his fingers through her short blonde locks casually. Hibari took a look at Masaru's face. Her eyes closed tightly, and face scrunched up. Humorously, he bent down and whispered in her ear,

"Marry me or die."

* * *

**Gokudera: You made them get together…AT THE AIRPORT? WTF?**

**Me: I JUST WANTED TO BE ORIGINAL!**

**Yamamoto: Or un-original!**

**Me: I mean come on naked Gokudera! I read a lot of HibariXOC fanfic where they date each other by planning a romantic dinner! Or the girl is in danger, and when he saves her, AUTOMATIC RELATIONSHIP! WHY CAN'T IT TAKE PLACE IN A NORMAL SETTING FOR ONCE? NORMAL. THAT'S ALL I'M ASKING FOR! FACKING NORMAL!**

**Yamamoto: O…kay. By the way Gokudera, why are you still naked? I mean, you were wearing clothes in the chapter.**

**Gokudera: Meh. It can be explained. Like the author's crappy romance writing skills.**

**Yamamoto: Ohhh! That makes sense!**

**Me: AY! SHAT UP YOU FAT FUCKS!**

**Gokudera: YOU'RE THE FAT FUCK!**

**Yamamoto: And I'm the skinny fuck!**

**Me: Shut up Yamamoto…Just…Just…Go stand in the corner. _Alone_.**

**OMAKE**

**Few Months Later**

Hana rubbed his forehead in frustration, "You're telling me, that you asked Hibari Kyoya on a date at the airport? And your exact words were: Date me or die?" Masaru nodded. "And in response, Hibari Kyoya told you he would date you as long as you: Marry him or die?" Another nod of agreement. The woman slammed her hands down on the dining table. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? AFTER ALL OF THE GIRLIE LECTURES WE PUT YOU THROUGH ON HOW TO ASK SOMEONE ON A DATE?"

"If it helps, he asked me to marry him in return."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! A proposal is supposed to be special! It's supposed to be planned out! It must be romantic! It must have an important meaning! Not be so…so blunt and held at an airport of all places! He didn't even have a ring with him!"

"Oh Hana! Not every proposal is like a Korean drama, " Kyoko stated, sighing in exasperation. "I mean, the night my husband proposed to me, he got so nervous he puked on my dress." No. It wasn't Tsuna. "I think Hibari's proposal was…_unique_."

"Ugh…You two are just…Ugh." Hana face palmed.

"So….Kyoko….You got married?"

**Me: Next chapter…Might actually be last chapter due to the urge of wanting to finish this so bad and start on a new one. So yeah….Reviews are appreciated.**

**AND JUST TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW:**

Watanabe Miki **and **Yakama Ai **are my two OCs from my Vampire Knight fanfiction. In case anyone wants to know…..BROMANCE FOR LIFE.**

**EDIT: December 15, 2012**


	15. Naming the Baby

**Me: You think after one whole chapter, Gokudera would manage to put some clothes on by now. I mean, it was pretty sexy at first, but now it's just gross. Right Yamamoto?...Yamamoto?**

**Yamamoto: Wait—wha? Oh sorry. Gokudera's just distracting me.**

**Gokudera: I'M NOT EVEN DOING ANYTHING. And give me back my clothes you fucking bitch.**

**Me: I DON'T EVEN HAVE IT. Yamamoto does. Ask him!**

**Gokudera: FORGET THE ASK PART. GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES BASEBALL IDIOT.**

**Yamamoto: Haha, sorry! I think I lost them!**

**Gokudera: BULLSHIT.**

**Me: Ummm…Why is there a pile of clothes lit on fire? In the corner of a room.**

**Yamamoto: We must have let a pyromaniac in this chapter! :D**

**Me: -_- Yamamoto, I think I'm going to have to put you back in time out. Go to the corner.**

**Yamamoto: But it's the last chapter! I don't even get special appearances in this story like Gokudera! D:**

**Me: Yamamoto. Corner. Now.**

**Yamamoto. TT^TT Fine.**

**Me: Good—NO. THE OTHER CORNER. The one that's not on fire. Ugh. Pesky kids. Yes, so THIS CHAPTER IS OFFICIALLY THE LAST CHAPTER. LAST. CHAPTER.BITCHES.**

**To the special people/reviewers in my heart. A lot of you guys left a huge impact on me through your praises, criticism (when received). It boosted up my low confidence in writing too. Without the special reviews that made me giggly inside, I probably wouldn't have finished this story. I want to write a longer letter, but I don't know what else to say besides thanks for supporting me. And perhaps…let's have sex. JK But THANKS to all reviewers (those under-lined and bolded are super special in my heart):**

zombie gonna get meh, DrummerForTheMasses, moonprincesst15, Yamanaka Usagi,******Vanilla Interlude, akagami hime chan, **TheFeyRa**, The Fool Arcana, tuwas1 ,**MistressYuu**, **AwsumOtaku99, **CeruleanAlphabet**, **VongolaXII**, **Lorem Tenebrae**, **HiBiRdEpIc**, Cee, Ouri, tsubakihina, nadifatheotaku, SkylarkOfTheMoon, Kimyona, awesome, Aleiafae, Ouri kiryu, CANTxSTOPxLAUGHING11, **Guest** (chapter 7, long reviewer), GoodbyeHello, Guest, Silver-Mintleaf, **chibichuchi**, Loving-you-is-a-crime, Xnameless1711X, Guest, Guest, Hisawa Kana, Kouichi, Guest, that neutral girl, Guest, **gyarulikdat2**, **Guest** (chapter 10), Arlaeflores, LoStInIlLuSiOn, Ice Roses, Namikaze Hatake, **Bishi-bishi**, Yome, rurululu, yume26, Mastication-Defenestration, **Trying**, FEARFLUFFLY, Rio Sawada, **Fiyre,** Discoabc, Harlett, Viper'sGirl, Guest, ceruleanblueaz, **mirageseason132**, gOtHiCkUrOcHo69, MirageIceDragonSlayer, OneWhoWasForgotten, **princessofpancakes**, **Universal Sweetheart**, fatemask, **saadokana**, leena456, jirachiofelephantsandwhales, Love Muffin of Doom, primma, **Harlett,**and **mybffisazombie**.

**Just letting you guys know, it's REALLY EASY to get me to love you. You just had to review constantly, or put in one review that's like…super long with your opinions, and criticism if necessary. "Update please!" Is nice, but sometimes get annoying…No offense. Back to the main point. IF ANYONE ever gets the people under-lined and bolded to read your story, LOVE THEM. Because their review(s) are ABSOLUTELY AMAZING. They put in a lot of effort. BUT EVERY REVIEWER IS AMAZING. I. LOVE. ALL. OF. YOU. REMEMBER THAT.**  
**Now for the last thing I want to do before I end this story….Gokudera—**

**Yamamoto: I WANT TO DO IT!**

**Me: But Gokudera never does it!**

**Gokudera: I DON'T EVEN WANT TO DO IT.**

**Me: Ugh. Fine. Do it Yamamoto.**

**Yamamoto: Yay!**

**Gokudera: Dick.**

**Yamamoto: Love you Gokudera. :D Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira….Now I feel sad. This is the last time I'll do this!**

**Me: Psh. This won't be your last time! Just for this story.**

**Gokudera: Wait a fucking minute. Does this mean that…Shit. NO! NO! FUCKING NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR DISCLAIMER DOG THE NEXT TIME YOU MAKE YOUR KHR FANFIC!**

**Me: :D Ohonhonhon~. Well Yamamoto doesn't seem to be protesting. I mean, he's even stripped down his clothes and—HOLY CRAP! RUN GOKUDERA! RUN!**

**Gokudera: SHIIIIITT!**

**Me:….WATCH OUT FOR MY NEXT KHR FANFIC (while Gokudera is about to be raped)! If anyone is interested. Now enjoy this ultra-long chapter! (Bullshit. This short.)**

* * *

**Epilogue:**

**Naming the Baby**

"Kyoya, I wanted to let you know I'm pregnant."

"Hn."

"I don't know if the baby is a boy or girl."

"Hn."

"What do you want to name the un-gendered specie? You're the…_daddy_ after all." Masaru snickered.

Hibari had not once looked up from the newspaper and said flatly in an un-amused tone, "It doesn't matter to me. Just don't give the baby a stupid name like Blue Ivy or Blanket."

She pursed her lips. "You basically ruled out half of the names I wanted to give the baby, but I'll try." Masaru picked at the strand of noodles in her bowl lackadaisically and glanced around the kitchen for inspiration. She saw Hibird eating a piece of bread off of Hibari's plate. An imaginary light bulb appeared above her blonde head. "How about Hichild?" she suggested lightly.

"No."

"Fine then. Hiii..." She touched the smooth surface underneath her hand. "Hitable?"

Hibari put the newspaper down and raised his eyebrows. "That is an idiotic name."

"Well since the baby doesn't have a gender yet, we can name it Hishi. Get it, Heshe?" Masaru said dryly, lips quirking into a humorous smile.

"Adding the first part of my last name to an object or animal does not make it a name."

"You named your pet Hibird."

Hibari folded the newspaper closed and set it to the side, raising his eyebrows.

"Your point?"

"Don't be like this…honey. You know you want to name the baby Hishi. Or do you want to name the child Shihi? Shihi is fine with me too. I'm not complaining." Her cellphone began ringing, and she checked the caller ID. "Oh, it's Dino."

"Ignore it," Hibari stated promptly.

"He's my boss. I can't." She picked up the Iphone and answered it, putting it on speaker. "Hi Dino."

_"Masaru~!"_ Dino greeted cheerfully on the other side. _"I heard you were pregnant! Congratulations! My wife says the same thing too!"_

"Thank you," Masaru said politely. "Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

_"What are you going to name the child?"_

"Kyoya and I haven't chosen a name yet. I really like the name Hishi though."

_"Uhh….OH! You should name the child Hifu! The first part of his last name and yours combined!"_

Hibari's eyebrows twitched.

Masaru hummed, stroking her chin in a thinking motion. "That does sound nice."

_"Or you can use Hima!"_

That sounds stupid. "Do you think I should come up with my own number and use **1827**4569 to name the child? The child can become more unique than naming it 'Baby Fire Lonely Emo Kid'."

_"Haha! That's true! But 1827 is catchier that 18274569."_

"True. What do you think Kyoya?"

"1859 is more pleasant," Kyoya said.

Masaru returned her attention to Dino, "1869 seems nice."

"But 1869's numbers are weird paired together," Dino whined. "Even D18 makes more sense."

"Hmm…I support D18. I like that name."

_"Right? D18 is lovely! It's a name fitting for a girl or a boy!"_

"Technically, it's a number and not a name. However, we'll convince the child to believe she's a lab experiment being stamped with that number as a given name. Right Kyoya?"

"No. I refuse to name it D18."

_"The baby is not an object, Kyoya."_

"Shut up, Cavallone."

Dino laughed.

"I like D18. We are going to name the baby D18 no matter what, _Kyoya_. Your opinion means nothing now."

Hibari took a hold of her delicate hands quickly and stared into Masaru's twinkling eyes.

"We can name the baby Hishi."

"Good."

They lived happily ever after.

Until Hibari shot her in the face.

With water.

Then Masaru killed him.

Him meaning his nuts of course.

Yep, the life of Hibari Kyoya and Fuji Masaru was pleasant to say the least.

* * *

**Me: THIS IS SO BEAUTIFUL. TT^TT MAKES ME CRY HAPPY TEARS!**

**Gokudera: This was the worst ending ever. In the history of Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfiction. You bring shame to this fanfiction.**

**Yamamoto: I like it.**

**Me: YEAH. YAMAMOTO LIKES IT.**

**Yamamoto: I hate it.**

**Me: LIAR. YOU LOVE IT. So anyway, this IS the last chapter.**

**THE. LAST. CHAPTER.**

**THANK YOU to those who stuck with me.**

**If you love me, LOOK OUT FOR MY NEW STORIES THAT MAY COME BY. Prease.**

**Gokudera: Don't.**

**Yamamoto: Please guys! I might be the main character next!**

**Enma: Or me.**

**Dino: Or me.**

**Xanxus: I'll fucking kill all of you trashes. It's me.**

**Me:…Sorry guys, I have too many ideas...LOVE MEEEEE.**

**All: No.**

**Me: Damn it.**

**EDIT: December 15, 2012**


End file.
